El Rescate
by Agatha Miller
Summary: Las 2das oportunidades si se pueden dar y mas cuando el verdadero amor se revela en medio de un secuestro... Lean! No se van a arrepentir InuxKag Cap 16 UP! LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este trabajo se me ocurrió cuando hice un leve secuestro de Kagome en Paparazzi, ¿lo recuerdan? Pues ahora es otra persona la secuestrada y se pondrá todo súper candente hasta ese momento. Por lo pronto relatare un poco de la vida de los protagonistas antes de ese suceso pa que no se queden tan perdidos. Besos y pues espero que les encante, después de casi una eternidad de mis vacaciones... aquí el resultado de un arduo esfuerzo para ustedes y especialmente para Cynthia.

**Capitulo 1: Viajando de aquí para allá**

Después de pasar una larga temporada en Italia (11 meses para ser exactos, ya que lo mucho que duraba en un país eran 6) tendrían que mudarse de nuevo a un país de Sudamérica por el trabajo de su marido. Ser la esposa de un diplomático no era tan fácil y mas después de haber perdido un bebe en el país de Togo. Desde ese momento la relación con su esposo se había vuelto como el cristal, por más paciencia que él tuviese, ella simplemente resentía que por su trabajo hubiese perdido lo que en esos días fuera la luz de su vida y las ganas de vivir esa vida.

Las famosas llamadas de los parlantes del aeropuerto les dijeron que su vuelo sería el próximo en salir. Suspiro resignada mientras su esposo la ayudaba a levantarse y se dirigieron juntos al hangar de abordaje. Por primera vez irían en vuelo comercial. Todo por pedido de ella y él para complacerla cancelo el privado, el que siempre tomaban.

¿cómoda? – le pregunto cuando ya estaban en sus asientos. El de ella era el de la ventana

Si, gracias por esto... extrañaba mucho ser mas "normal" - le dijo dibujando una sonrisa e su rostro, lo cual le complació mas que sus palabras, llevaba meses sin sonreír

Sabes que estoy para complacerte en lo que quieras

Pero menos en lo que te pedí antes... – su esposo iba a hablar cuando ella siguió –... pero se que es tu vida y fue así como te conocí, así que no puedo reprocharte nada – el otro mas relajado deposito un suave beso en sus labios que ella correspondió mas por costumbre que por amor

Ahora descansa un poco, faltan unas doces horas para que lleguemos a nuestro destino – con esto dejo a su mujer de lado para abrir su notebook y revisar el itinerario que le esperaba a su arribo en el nuevo país.

Por su parte la joven esposa desvió la mirada a las escasas nubes que a esa hora de la tarde estaban en el cielo y recordó como fue que ella conoció al hombre que ahora era su marido.

**Flash Back **

Era una linda noche de luna llena, en la que la chica decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad; después de las largas horas en el instituto. Solo unos meses más e iba a egresar. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

_Un buen novio... – le dijo su mente_

Pensando en eso volvió su mirada hacia el cielo, en dirección de esa luna de queso (XD) y sin darse cuenta se quedo a media calle.

Una limosina que pasaba por esa misma calle se paro en seco al ver la silueta de una joven sobre el asfalto. El chirrido de las llantas y luego el sonido claxon la sacaron de su mundo de ensueño. Casi es atropellada por su torpeza. De nuevo...

Señorita... esta bien... – le dijo el chofer algo preocupado por lo pálida de su tez

Si... gracias – dijo ella sin salir de su susto

Debería tener mas cuidado cuando anda por las calles – le aconsejo el mismo antes de arrancar. La limosina se movió lentamente y ella fue capaz de ver que alguien desde la parte posterior la miraba. Sintió los colores subir a su cara

Será posible... que mis sueños se cumplan tan rápido... dijo en susurro

**Fin del Flash back**

Esa noche fue la primera vez que lo vio y se podría decir que se "enamoro". Pero al paso de esos 6 años se dio cuenta que solo fue una simple ilusión de que alguien así la viese como tanto quiso.

Una aeromoza se acerco a ellos y les ofreció comida a lo que ella rechazo por sentir el estomago resuelto y las esperanzas de un hijo se deslumbraron en los ojos de su marido. Eso tal vez ayudaría para que ella fuese feliz. Por su parte pidió una copa de champan y le pidió explicaciones de su estado, a lo que ella respondió con un "no pienses que estoy embarazada" simplemente había comido antes de salir. Del cielo paso a la tierra en un solo viaje y mejor se concentro en la apretada agenda que ambos tendrían que cumplir.

La aeromoza volvió con la copa y un vaso con agua y pastillas para el mareo, lo que agradeció mucho la joven mujer. Por segunda vez ella había sonreído. Eso decía mucho para el. Quizás el humor de ella volviese a hacer como cuando la encontró a la salida de un gran almacén.

**Flash Back 2**

Como todos los días después de salir de sus clases de relaciones internacionales, su chofer lo iba a traer en la limosina. Su padre pronto se jubilaría y el cargo le quedaría automáticamente a él, por eso lo preparaban a diario para dar el ancho como diplomático. Una única cosa le había sido permitido hacer: buscar a su esposa, sin importar su clase; con tal que fuese feliz. Eso le había dicho su padre.

Para variar un poco las calles que siempre transitaban, le pidió al chofer pasar por el centro, quería ver como vivían las personas "normales". Aun tenia la remota esperanza de encontrar a la chica de la otra noche. Simplemente le quedo retenida en la mente y ahora en el corazón. A todas maneras tenia que conocerla.

Y esa oportunidad se le dio en una de esas tantas calles abarrotadas de personas a esa hora de la tarde. Era la hora de salida de muchos trabajos. Fue casi como en cámara lenta cuando la vio salir junto con otra joven de un almacén, al parecer trabajaban ahí.

La chica se despidió de la amiga y se decidía a cruzar la calle cuando vio a un chico muy guapo y trajeado que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

_Esto debe ser mera coincidencia, debe ir al almacén... si, eso es... – _se trató de convencer mentalmente, pero el chico se detuvo frente a ella y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas se presento y le dijo las intenciones que buscaba... ser amigos.

La chica no se opuso, desde hacía tiempo que sus amigas le pasaban recriminando el hecho de falta de valentía por ella para afrontar a los chicos y este que tenia en frente... no perdería la oportunidad de conocerlo... como amigo, como él había dicho.

**Fin del Flash Back 2**

Al término de su recordatorio, su esposa ya estaba dormida y le pidió a una aeromoza que le diese una frazada. Como no quiso interrumpir su descanso, se concentro en su laptop y la apretada agenda a cumplir.

Como deseaba disfrutar de la nieve, de su blancura y las guerras de nieve, pero en sus condiciones era ya casi imposible. Ya llevaba 4 años sin estar en época de invierno en un país que la tuviese, estaban en octubre e irían al trópico...

Por otra parte añoraba su familia, las cosas que hacían para las fiestas... pero siempre caía en la realidad de su matrimonio tan "perfecto" y en ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser la muchacha soñadora que siempre fue, la cual solo tenia un fin en concreto: conocer un amor que le diese todo lo que 

anhelaba y llevar una vida tranquila y común como cualquier pareja; pero no, tuvo que confundir un cariño, una ilusión por el verdadero amor y ese error lo estaba pagando muy caro.

No era que despreciase lo que su esposo le daba, pues nunca se imagino conocer un hombre así de atento, detallista y con un toque de timidez que le fue conquistando el corazón. Pero la monotonía a la que se sometió después de su matrimonio y a no tener un hogar estable, le hizo descubrir los defectos de este: no era el tipo que convertía el sexo en una demostración de amor infinito, sino que simplemente se enfocaba a cumplir su papel de esposo entregado a su mujer y anda mas, convirtiendo sus encuentros íntimos en simples rutinas nocturnas. Además en los consulados era manejado al antojo de sus consultores, era un tipo de marioneta.

Solo esperaron a que ella terminase la preparatoria e iniciase una carrera para casarse, una fecha tan grata que nunca la olvidaría. Todas las personas importantes del gobierno estaban ahí, pero lo que mas disfruto fue que sus amigas le acompañasen y le desearan la mayor felicidad. Esta gran fiesta fue el preámbulo de todas las demás a las que asistiría como al esposa de un diplomado, una vida de doble caras y mascaras. Lo único rescatable de ese ambiente fue el conocer a dos mujeres maravillosas que a pesar de la distancia siempre se estaban comunicando y era sus únicos salvavidas

Para no ser una esposa muda en las reuniones de la alta sociedad, tuvo que aprender a hablar otros idiomas de los países que posiblemente visitarían con su esposo en su carrera diplomática. Quería saber mas sobre que trataba el mundo de él y que mejor manera que esta, además fue una verdadera muestra de inteligencia para su familia política el que ella lograse dominar cuatro idiomas además del japonés y el inglés. Con esto se gano los puntos más importantes con ellos.

Querida... despierta, hemos llegado – le dijo él mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón. Por estar recordando los lapsus de su vida, se había quedado dormida. ¡Kami! ¿Que tan agobiante era como para buscar refugio en los brazos de Morfeo?

Gracias... voy a arreglarme un poco – le contesto y buscando en su bolsa, se retoco los labios, el maquillaje y el peinado. Con eso estaba lista.

Sabía perfectamente lo que se avecinaba cuando ellos saliesen del avión: el recibimiento del presidente o un representante con un gabinete de gobierno, música que evocaba a ambas naciones, sin olvidar sus himnos. Una multitud estaría congregada, de la cual sobresalían los niños que alineados en los costados de la alfombra roja hondearían una bandera extraña. Las 

cámaras de tv estaría ahí para cubrir la nota y después de dar sus discursos, serían conducidos a su casa provisional y en la noche, momento al que ya habían llegado, una gran recepción por su llegada.

Esa noche irían con un traje de dos piezas, la parte de arriba era una blusa blanca de escote en V y una chaqueta de color crema que hacia juego con la falda que le rozaba las rodillas del mismo color, unos zapatos de tacón a juego. El cabello se lo recogió en un moño, dejando unos rizos sueltos, tal vez así se quitaba la carita de niña de 17 que aun tenia. Tantas tristezas pasadas y a sus 22 seguía con esa juventud surreal.

Desde su llegada la fotografiaron muchas veces y varias mujeres se sintieron celosas con tantas atenciones para con ella. Lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus grandes ojos café y su sonrisa tan natural, aspectos que eran poco comunes ahí.

Su porte era natural y sobresalía entre todas, nadie se podía imaginar que para llegar a ese punto de perfección tuvo que sufrir un poco con las pruebas que tuvo que afrontar. Desde su noviazgo fue puesta en manos de una asesora de imagen como otra de etiqueta, las cuales le mostraron todo lo que tenia que saber, por mas insignificante para ser una verdadera dama de sociedad, la cual no hacia escándalos, no demostraba sus sentimientos en publico y mucho menos tenia que discutir con su marido, esto ultimo nunca lo había usado y esperaba no hacerlo.

Aun sin que le hubieran dicho que tenia que ser amistades, nunca las haría, por una simple razón: nunca permanecían el tiempo suficiente en un lugar como para darse ese lujo. Además se quitaba de encima las miles de citas a tomar el te. Para ella su mundo era la literatura y entre más libros leía, mejor. Solo así podía vivir en sueños la vida que siempre añoro.

Llegaron a la casa pasada la medianoche, últimamente se estaba sintiendo mal y por instantes deseo morir mientras dormía; su salud no volvió a ser la de antes después del aborto espontaneo de su bebe a los 4 meses, esa perdida le marco la vida y las esperanzas de tener compañía y un motivo para vivir... se habían esfumado. Estaba lavándose los dientes cuando el vértigo la dejo tirada en el piso. Su esposo la recogió asustado y cogiendo un poco de algodón con alcohol, se lo pasó por la nariz; la hizo reaccionar y le pregunto que le estaba pasando a lo que contesto que solo estaba cansada por el viaje, cosa que no dejo complacido al hombre.

Mañana iremos a ver un medico, no puedes seguir así; me preocupas y lo sabes

Pero... – trato de reprocharle, pero la sutileza de su beso la callo por completo, la fue acostando en la cama y recuperando el aliento continuo

Pero nada, sabes que no solo es eso, son muchas cosas que tenemos que arreglar y con un chequeo quedare mas tranquilo, se que no querías venir aquí, pero que le vamos a hacer; con mi padre convaleciendo, no podía negarme – como odiaba que él usase esa técnica para persuadirla

Esta bien... iremos al medico – con esto ella termino aceptando

Así me gusta, ahora vamos a descansar – la arropo a ella y luego se acostó a su lado, sin siquiera tocarla, pero ella se giro en busca de protección y dándole un beso en la frente se durmieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Tienes que ganarte su confianza y como su nuevo consultor, no debe ser difícil, tenemos que deshacernos de él lo antes posible, no puede tener descendencia o todo ese dinero ira a parar a manos de ese bastardo, ¿lo comprendes? – dijo alguien que estaba usando un modulador de voz

Confíe en mi señor... nunca le he fallado, las cosas están a punto de estallar por aquí y con la falta de dos pagos, estará mas que resulto para que muera... todo esta muy bien calculado, así que tranquilo y solo es eso... ¿la fortuna?

No... además el tonto de su padre no quiso darme asilo político cuando lo necesite y que mejor venganza que matando a su hijito prodigio

Ojo por ojo...

Diente por diente. Correcto

¿y su esposa? – por las fotografías, se veía que era muy hermosa

Solo sabrá que fue una victima más de estos conflictos internos, tendrá que regresar a su país, a menos que quiera quedarme con ella...

Ambos rieron por los planes siniestros que sus retorcidas mentes creaban poco a poco y todo estaba dirigidos a dos personas totalmente ajenas e inocentes: El atolondrado diplomático y su joven mujer.

Al otro lado del mundo, en una parte fría de Rusia...

Pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí... ¿qué no estabas muerto? – dijo alguien sobre la espalda del otro individuo, el cual se encontraba con medio 

trago de vodka en su garganta y que al escuchar la voz, esbozo una sonrisa de complicidad por sus palabras.

Simplemente tengo más vidas que un gato... – tomando otro sorbo le indico al otro para que se sentara a su lado – además, seré yo el que viva después de tu muerte – pidieron una copa mas para ambos – Irak no fue un lindo paseo de rosas, pero ya me tienes de vuelta

Otro trabajo bien hecho, la agencia estará satisfecha por tu trabajo, ¿ya te reportaste?

Bueno... – vacio de un solo trago la copa – digamos que he tomado unas vacaciones por unas semanas, no creo que se enoje – refiriéndose a su jefe

Tu hermano se enoja pro cualquier cosa... si supiese que estas aquí, te mataría – el recién llegado que resulto ser su gran amigo meneo la cabeza, ese cabeza dura nunca aprendería.

Pero como no lo sabe...y sería perfecto que tú no abrieras tu pico, ¿entiendes? – le amenazo

¿cómo?- la cara de total estupefacción le iba tan bien que muchas veces el otro se preguntaba como lo lograba – no me digas que desconfías de mí... si somos amigos desde que tengo memoria... ¿por quien me tomas?

No te lo tomes tan apecho... solo quería asegurarme y anda mas, discúlpame... y si no te incomodo, me retiro... tengo cosas por hacer – pidió la cuenta y la levantándose de su lugar, cuando su amigo le volvió a interrogar.

¿faldas de por medio? – solo le vio la cara y supo que no estaba tan equivocado, y aun siendo invitado; este no lo pensó ni dos veces.

Así que los dos hombres salieron de la calidez del bar para ir en busca de un rato de diversión y olvido de sus vidas tan grises... la agencia les robaba muchos momentos importantes y esa era su oportunidad de aprovechar...

Esa vida no les gustaba mucho, pero el encubrir sus misiones secretas bajo el halo de una agencia de seguros internacional para las personas y empresas mas poderosas del mundo era algo que les atraía de sobremanera. Sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas y estar tantas veces muy cerca de la muerte era como su droga y con los sueldos tan altos que cobraban... nos se podían quejar.

**Continuara...**

Bueno... ¿les gusto el inicio? Dejen sus comentarios y les veo otro día. Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible y como esta historia es muy aprehensiva... ya me tendrás por aquí... pasen al bola para que cada vez mas y más gentes lean estas historias. Besos y pues para que no se pasen a cada rato... será un capi por semana, el mismo 

día y casi a la misma hora... es para darles mas ansias de leer... soy mala... lo sé, pero es mejor así...

Agatha


	2. Reunion en Londres

Hola... aquí de nuevo y con la conti del fic. Sin más que decir... tal vez aquí les diga los roles de nuestros personajes favoritos, aunque he de aclarar que no se vayan a enojar por el puesto, paciencia que yo soy fanática de las tragedias griegas... ya mas avanzada la historia sabrán por que lo hice así... y pueda que les guste la idea de los giros de la vida... XD! Gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Gracias!...

**Capitulo 2: Reunión en Londres y un viaje inesperado**

_¿Cómo rayos supo su hermano en donde estaba? _apenas había dado su primer paso en ese hotel esa mañana y un enviado de él le esperaba tanto a su amigo como a él en el lobby... tendrían que volver para dar cuentas de sus misiones y una aparente visita al hospital de parte del hermano menor. Ese maldito le tenia muy bien vigilado, aun con otro nombre en los registros de ese nosocomio... pudo dar con él. Apenas cojeaba, pero aun recordaba el dolor intenso de su herida cuando sin anestesia se la extrajeron...

A su muy pesar tuvo que acompañarlo hasta el aeropuerto, donde les esperaba un vuelo comercial, que para su mala suerte haría unas cuantas escalas antes de llegar a su destino final: Londres. Su amigo no había sido, podía ser todo lo mañoso, pero nunca un soplón. De tan mala gana subió, en espera de que era lo que quería su gran jefe...

"_las malas mañas nunca se olvidan_" y durante todo el vuelo, no perdieron el tiempo con las aeromozas que no les faltaron ganas de darse una buena encerrona en los servicios con tan apuestos hombres, uno mas seductor y el otro muy confianzudo y tocador de primera, saliendo este con una gran marca roja sobre la mejilla.

Jajaja... deja de hacer eso... terminaras con la cara desfigurada – sabia que esto golpeaba fuertemente el ego de su amigo – nunca cambiaras...

Ya cállate, ¿si? Yo que culpa que ninguna mujer quiera tener un hijo mío... solo les gustan los coqueteos...- estaba frustrado, por no lograr de nuevo su cometido, pero que mas daba... nunca lo dejaría de hacer. ¿qué tanto querrán de nosotros? Apenas somos simples peones en el ajedrez de tu hermano...

Cierto... y es lo que mas me intriga, a lo mejor quiere explotarnos con otra _"gran misión" _o yo se que...

Últimamente solo nos esta usando a los dos para limpiar la agencia, y sobre todo a ti; ¿por qué?

Por que tal vez quiere que muere y quedarse con todo el dinero del viejo solo para él... aunque ya le dije que no quiero nada del testamento de nuestros padres, pero creo que no entiende –al ver al cara de espanto de su 

amigo, se rio – quizás le estoy dando buenos resultados y agregando que esta desconfiando mucho de los demás... agranda mis responsabilidades.

Ahh... – dijo el ojiazules.

Su vuelo después de hacer las dos escalas antes dichas, se elevaron por última vez para llegar a ese lugar apreciado por muchos turistas, pero que le recordaba tantas cosas tristes al moreno.

Como se lo imagino, unos guardaespaldas los esperaban en la salida del aeropuerto; eso era el colmo. _Te estas volviendo paranoico hermano... _ ahora ni respirar a sus anchas le dejaba. Trato de hacer una conversación con ellos para sacarles el motivo tan importante para el cual era requerido con urgencia, pero estos solo se limitaron a contestar con monosílabos y que su jefe los quería ver al no mas su avión llegase. El ojiazules le hizo señas para que ya dejase el tema por la paz, de todas maneras... ya estaban en la boca del lobo.

Pasaron por las calles principales de la ciudad, vieron que a pesar de los cambios radicales que el mundo había tenido en esos tres últimos años, las personas seguían llevando una vida como antes: consumistas compulsivos. Eso le decía el chico de ojos azules que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí. En cambio el otro, lo veía tan cambiado... _llevas 7 años sin pisar esta parte del planeta... _se dijo a si mismo. Y todo por una única razón: huir de su pasado.

Desde la edad de 9 años, había perdido a sus padres en un incendio en su mansión, mientras los niños estaban fuera con unos amigos en campamento. Ya su hermano que contaba con 16 años se hizo cargo de él y junto con un antiguo amigo de su padre, Tottosai, levantaron la empresa familiar y concretar algo que llevaba entre ceja y ceja: descubrir la verdad sobre sus muertes. Esa fue la verdadera razón de la fundación de SIC (Secret Investigation Corporation) y que más tarde se hizo una agencia anti terrorista. Era por estas situaciones que a sus 27 años, quería llevar una vida normal, pero que cada vez la veía más lejana...

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos estaba que ni cuenta se dio que ya estaba frente a la entrada de la reconstruida mansión y que era a su vez la base secreta de la agencia. Desde las rejas se veía claramente la figura inconfundible del mayor de los Taisho... Sesshomaru.

Hasta que te dignas a aparecer... ¿cuándo tenias planeado volver? Sabes perfectamente que la guerra en Irak ha desatado muchos casos y tu... dándote vacaciones – le dijo en su tono frio y sosegado, pero que a la vez denotaba superioridad sobre su hermano.

Ya lo se... Sesshomaru, no tienes que estarlo diciendo a cada rato – como quería hacerlo callar. Siempre le salía con el mismo cuento... – y pues solo quería unas 2 semanas libres de tanta sangre

Entonces si no quieres que lo diga a cada rato, deberías ser un poco mas responsable, ya no eres un niño para tomar esto como un juego.

Un niño al que mangoneas a tu antojo, ¿no? Ya me canse de todo esto, quiero retirarme y es definitivo – le dijo frente a sus narices todo lo que venia pensando en el avión – quiero hacer mi propia vida... – Sesshomaru le vio como si nada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a ingresar al recinto. Miroku, que era su amigo, se sintió extrañado por la actitud tan pasiva de su jefe ante las palabras de Inuyasha.

Tendrás tu oportunidad de irte... hasta que me demuestres que realmente te mereces tan regalo... antes, seguirás bajo mis órdenes – con esto, los tres hombres entraron a la mansión. Inuyasha refunfuño entre dientes y siguiéndole la espalda, llegaron al estudio de su hermano. Aquí fue donde su jefe retomo la conversación.

El próximo mes hay una reunión en Los Ángeles con las otras agencias de inteligencia, hay muchas traiciones al interior y hay que buscar las maneras para... evitarlas. Estas guerras en medio oriente ya no le están dando los resultados que las altas esferas esperaban después del ataque del 11-S. Muchos se están uniendo a los terroristas, incluyendo a Bankotsu...

La información de que uno de ellos también era un traidor, les cayó como balde de agua fría... se suponía que había muerto en Al Kut... Tanto Inuyasha como Miroku se miraron, sorprendidos; hasta lo habían metido en un ataúd...

Fingió su muerte, se indujo una "_muerte inducida" _y por los informantes... esta trabajando para Al Queda, es por eso que necesitaba de ustedes dos; conocen como es él. Irán a Jordania y a la primera oportunidad... mátenlo, si lo hacen en menos de un mes... podrán tomarse esa "vacación" y luego ir a la reunión.

Esa era la nueva orden de Sesshomaru. Miroku estaba mas que complacido con este encargo, ya que el muy maldito le debía un buen de efectivo y que mejor manera para cobrarse las todas... incluyendo la traición y la tristeza que les hizo pasar.

Me parece un buen trato – dijo el ojidorado, después de reflexionar un rato – pero no lo suficiente... tendrás que elevar tu oferta – quería su libertad a toda costa, quizás así lo lograría. Vio como su hermano sonrió de medio lado, que no se quejara de sus exigencias; de todas maneras fue él mismo quien le enseño a regatear...

Inuyasha... ambicionas mucho, esta bien, ¿qué quieres? – estaba más que claro lo que este le pediría.

Mi libertad. Solo eso y lo hago en menos de una semana... – sentencio, no pedía mas... solo un sencillo trueque.

Me parece considerado; pero te digo algo antes de que te hagas ilusiones... tienes el 50 ganado desde ahora, lo restante quedara visto en la reunión y de mi estado de humor – le gustaba mucho dejar las cosas a medias y más con él, tenia primero que probar que tan capaz era de hacer cualquier cosa para ser libre y por otra parte, no dejaría que uno de sus mejores elementos se fuera así como así.

Como quieras... esta pendiente de las noticias, la cabeza de Bankotsu rodara mas rápido de lo que piensas y si nos permites... tenemos cosas que hacer... – diciendo esto, salió seguido por Miroku, el cual suspiro y meneo la cabeza, sabia que cuando a su amigos e le metía algo, era imposible hacerlo cambiar...

Vamos de nuevo al aeropuerto... que aburrido eres...

En unas horas más tarde, ya cuando amanecía en ese país, los dos bajaron de una pequeña avioneta, no querían levantar sospechas y metidos dentro de ropas propias del lugar salieron por el aeropuerto mimetizados con las demás personas. Daban gracias a sus innumerables ocasiones en lugares cálidos, sus cuerpos tostados les ayudaban mucho a sus disfraces.

Se instalaron en un pequeño hotel y enseguida se dieron a la tarea de buscar indicios de su objetivo, se pasearon por los bazares y algunos bares; dando en la segunda noche con el sujeto. Inuyasha le pidió a Miroku que le dejase en sus manos a Bankotsu, el cual ni se inmuto; sabía perfectamente que estaba a su lado, solo por la compañía humana, solo por eso.

Esperaron a que estuviera ebrio y aprovechando que salió del bar solo y a media noche, Inuyasha le siguió los pasos y llegando a una zona oscura... le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y ay medio aturdido le acuchillo justo en el corazón y en el abdomen, luego le extrajo su cartera y su reloj que ocultaba bajo las ropas y hacerlo parecer como un vulgar asalto; teniendo en cuenta de no dejar huellas en el ahora cadáver. Limpio el arma que resulto ser una daga con una forma muy peculiar: el de una flama de fuego.

Luego fue a su hotel donde le esperaba su amigo, contando todo y entregando las cosas extraídas, el ojiazules dijo:

Sabia que no había perdido este reloj... además de traidor, ladrón...

Ambos esperaron para que el suceso fuera presentado en las noticias y en los periódicos locales, luego le faxearon las pruebas a Sesshomaru, el cual solo acrecentó su deseo de mantenerlo bajo su poder. Aquí fue donde Inuyasha le pidió a Miroku que hasta la reunión se volverían a ver... necesitaba mas que nunca esas semanas restantes para limpiar sus culpas.

Tu te lo pierdes... – se lo dijo con un tono burlesco – solo espero que todo salga como tu quieres, aunque nunca me has dicho el por que quieres salirte...

Solo quiero ver a alguien... que extrañamente volví a ver en fotografías...

¿enamorado amigo?

No lo se... pero necesito verla en persona.

La mañana había llegado antes de lo que deseo... o tal vez era ella la cual al permanecer casi toda la noche en vela lo sintió así. La cama podía ser lo más cómoda posible, pero sus constantes insomnios le acompañaban como su propia sombra. Ya casi ni recordaba desde cuando esto se volvió una rutina en su vida. Casi no dormía, pero las fuerzas no disminuían. La única persona que realmente conocía su tristeza y melancolía era su nana; la cual hacia todo lo posible para que su niña fuera feliz, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su mal.

Su niña sufría por amor. Una palabra tan corta. Desde un inicio, vio como la chispa que fue tan fogoso en sus ojos, se fue apagando en esos años al darse cuenta que no amaba a su esposo como creía, solo le tenía un cariño y respeto como el de amigo, nada más.

Akitoki, que así se llamaba el diplomático, llegaba tan cansado del consulado que no tenia mucho tiempo para prestar atención a las señales de su esposa por querer salir de esa prisión. Solo se acostaban, dándose un leve roce en los labios.

Además de practicar día a día sus estudios de relaciones con catedráticos privados, en sus ratos libres se daba la tarea de devorar cualquier libro de amor que encontraba, quizás era la única ventaja de estar en un continente tan rico de escritores y escritoras que aun en el siglo XXI seguía haciendo volar la imaginación de sus lectores, acompañada siempre de su nuevo tranquilizante: la nicotina. Desde que se supo de la perdida de su hijo, Kagome busco un refugio en el cigarrillo para olvidar y ahora, eran 5 los que consumía a diario. Sabia que si se pasaba... Podría llegar a ser una dependiente a ello.

Por más regaños que recibía de Kaede, su nana, ella no le hacía caso. De ahí provenía su insomnio, si no fumaba antes de dormir, pasaba cono lechuza toda la noche y prefería pasar despierta a estar tomando somníferos que a la mañana siguiente le revolvían el estomago.

Ahora ni ganas de estudiar tenia y mucho menos de salir de la habitación, vio todos los intentos de su nana por reanimarla y solo para darle gusto, accedió a darse un baño. Ese día no estaba de humor para colocarse la mascara de la esposa de un diplomático, así que busco entre sus ropas, algo que le diera un enfoque contrario. Busco ropa con la que siempre se sintió bien.

Bajo a tomar un jugo de manzana con unos jeans y una blusa de manga larga, el cabello suelto y con solo ese leve cambio... se sentía nueva. Ahí supo que necesitaba más que nada un escape a toda esa farsa... un pretexto para volver a sus raíces o por lo menos... quitarse a Akitoki de su vida por unos días.

Señora... – le dijo una de las sirvienta que al verla arrojo la charola con las galletas y el jugo

No te asustes, solo quería quitarme la apariencia de una mujer acabada... ¿dónde esta Kaede?- le ayudo a recoger las cosas, mientras ella corría a por el trapeador.

Esta en el jardín señora... – agrego a su regreso

Muchas gracias

Quería ver la cara de su nana...

Las soleadas playas le dieron la bienvenida bajo unas gafas oscuras y ropa blanca. Pidió una piña colada y quedando bajo la sombra de una sombrilla reposo tranquilamente.

Necesitaba encontrar a esa chica... desde que la vio, nunca mas se la saco de la cabeza y siempre que estaba en peligro de morir su rostro angelical acudía a su memoria.

Y pensar que la había conocido en Japón... en otra de sus vacaciones por recordar las temporadas que llegaban a su país de origen... tenia muchas ganas de regresar, pero había que sería casi imposible dar con ella, contando que ya pasaban 6 años de esa vez... en un parque...

Alguien se le puso enfrente, ya que el poco sol que le llegaba se desvaneció. Abrió sus ojos y dos chicas estaban viéndole con mucho interés... bueno... sus vacaciones no estarían nada mal después de todo.

Como lo había supuesto, buscaron el pretexto de estar perdidas para entablar una conversación, este les explico que también estaba de paso y en un santiamén, ya estaban en el bar, con unas bebidas acompañándoles...

_No se por que, pero sé que ella no sería así... todo sería distinto... la conocería primero y luego al conquistaría poco a poco... hasta hacer que me amara tanto que creyese morir sin mi... solo que esto es una simple jugarreta de mi mente... no se donde esta... necesito verla... _

Cada vez que salía en busca de un consuelo para su alma, esa chica recurría a su mente y a pesar de solo haberla visto una única vez... se había colado tan en el fondo de su mente y corazón.

Sin pensar mucho en el lugar donde estaba, saco su cartera y dejando unos dólares, salió sin despedirse o justificarse ante los chillidos de las mujeres que dejaba plantado...

Y encerrándose en su habitación... sus vacaciones en un lugar paradisiaco se volvieron una lenta tortura hasta que llego el día de la reunión en Los Ángeles. Viajo de costa a costa en un trayecto que fue tranquilizador, ya que la ausencia de ese Miroku le estaba haciendo mucha falta. Mejor lo hubiese llevado a sus frustradas vacaciones. _"lo hecho, hecho está" _se dijo y bajando del avión, llamo a su hermano.

¿Sesshomaru? Ya estoy aquí... ¿dónde estas? – iba directo al grano. No quería detenerse a preguntar banalidades – muy bien... en dos horas llego, necesito hacer algo antes.

Como nunca viajaba con una gran maleta, busco una buena tienda en pro de un buen traje. Sabía que Sesshomaru era muy quisquilloso con esas cosas y si quería obtener su libertad... mejor complacerlo por una última vez, ¿no?

Con la llegada de una linda gatita a la que bautizo con el nombre de Kirara, el humor de Kagome había mejorado muchísimo, Akitoki estaba llegando esporádicamente por las tardes a verla y salir a dar unos recorridos por la ciudad. En todo esto tenía que ver Kaede y por una parte le agradecía por no pasar todo el día encerrada, pero 

ahora la presencia de su esposo la estaba sofocando mas de lo que se imaginaba... necesitaba hallar una salida pronta a esa situación o se volvería loca.

_Es que acaso no puede desaparecer por unos días... al menos para calmar mi alma..._

Realmente se estaba sintiendo como un pájaro en una jaula de oro... necesitaba salir a como diera lugar...

Cosa que en un par de días se cumpliría...

Como todas las mañanas, Houjo; salió muy temprano. Las cosas no iban nada bien en el consulado y menos en ese país... cada vez salían mas noticias sobre los grupos subversivos que pedían al gobierno un cambio en sus modelos económicos, con tácticas poco normales... coches bombas, asaltos a políticos y algún cuerpo mutilado en las afueras de las casas de los ricos...

Su chofer iba por una de las calles principales y al ver el gran congestionamiento, decidió tomar un atajo por otra intersección. Ya solo quedaba pasar por unas 5 calles y estaría en el lugar; pero de la nada, dos camionetas negras con polarizado en sus ventanales les aparecieron al encuentro. Uno adelante y el otro atrás. Houjo no hizo caso, pero el chofer le advirtió que eso no se veía nada bien. Trato de acelerar, pero unos disparos impactaron en sus vidrios, que al ser blindados le protegieron en primera. El cónsul se agacho, aun no entendía que lograrían con el... y no lo que planeaban.

Trata de perderlos... – dijo este al sentir el primer golpe en el costado del auto. La camioneta de atrás ya le había dado alcance.

Hago lo que pue... – no termino de hablar al escuchar como una de llantas estallaba a causa de una de las balas. Los sujetos utilizaban ahora un fusil AP (perforador de blindaje) el cual lo apuntaron hacia el cristal de atrás y fácilmente los quebraron. Dejando a su paso la muerte del chofer, ya que la bala impacto en la parte occipital de su cráneo. Con eso el auto se detuvo por completo y Houjo se quedo a la expectativa de lo que le pasaría...

Ya estaban en la dichosa reunión que no era más que un coctel en un sábado por la mañana en un yate de lujo... todos estaban trajeados y platicaban como cotorras sobre los problemas de las guerras y las traiciones. Sesshomaru se ufanaba sobre los resultados de la limpieza que logro con sus agentes más fieles... Inuyasha solo lo miraba y le daban ganas de retorcerle el cuello para que se callara. En eso escucho una platica de lo más interesante... provenientes de unos agentes suramericanos.

¿y por que no hicieron nada para rescatarlo? – dijo uno

Pues... comenzamos a ayudarles, pero nos dimos cuenta que su seguro estaba vencido y tu sabes... – contesto el otro, moviendo sus dedos como frotándoselos -... si no hay plata, no trabajamos...

Burocracia interna, no? Y... ¿qué ha dicho el gobierno japonés?

Pues que el caso esta en manos de los policías locales... solo que he sabido de una buena fuente que no harán nada por él. Hay un gran lio y lo menos que interesa es salvar a un joven diplomático

Pero si es un Houjo... esa familia es poderosa allá...

Lo eran... el padre hizo una mala inversión y no pueden costear un rescate decente, lastima por su esposa... es muy joven y muy hermosa...

Habiendo escuchado lo suficiente, su corazón palpito rápidamente; ese si era un buen caso... se sintió identificado por al esposa, aun no sabia de que o por que, pero buscaría la manera de ayudarle.

Viendo como Sesshomaru seguía hablando, le hizo un ademan y este capto el mensaje. Saliendo de una manera galante; acompaño a su hermano a la proa, donde podrían tener privacidad.

¿qué quieres Inuyasha? Estaba en una buena conversación con los demás jefes, espero que sea algo realmente bueno.

Aun no me has dicho si me vas a dar mi libertad... teníamos un trato... – siseo viéndolo de manera despectiva...

Ah... eso... bueno; estas a un 70

Necesito hacer un trabajo por mi cuenta... por eso pregunto... – al decir esto, el mayor le miro con mayor atención, en busca de su mirar una pizca de traición en su mirar - ... no voy a hacer nada en contra de la agencia ni me uniré a "los malos" – movió sus dedos en el aire para hacer el ademan de las comillas- es solo que oí que en Suramérica hay un caso de secuestro y quiero hacerlo... ¿qué dices?

Sesshomaru le vio y esbozo una leve sonrisa... ah... su hermanito y sus obras de caridad... no le caería nada mal un poco de experiencia con los conflictos de esa parte del mundo. Le daría el gusto para que viera que tan buen hermano era...

Muy bien... puedes ir...

Continuara...

Wow! Que capi más guapo me clave... Jajaja! Ya ven... esto tendrá tantas cosas por mezclar que apenas voy en el paso de selección de ingredientes para esta gran 

receta. Dejen sus mensajitos para saber que tal les pareció y me quedo algo largo... creo... besos y nos vemos la prox semana... mi gato aun está perdido... una nube negra anda sobre mi ahora... T.T

Agatha


	3. La suerte de un Agente

¡Epa! Buenas... ¿que tal de semana? Espero que bien y para saciar su ansiedad, aquí les dejo el capi 3, con cosillas mas que lindas por un lado y el comienzo de un suplicio por el otro. Lean y disfruten. Y no pude aguantar hasta mañana...

Capitulo 3: la suerte de un agente

Muy bien... puedes ir...

Aun no se podía creer que su hermano hubiera aceptado tan rápido. Esa misma tarde, al concluir todo ese ajetreo; busco las tiendas para poder abastecerse con lo esencial y en dos días ya estaba pisando suelo en esa zona tan cálida.

Muy bien... ahora, a buscar la casa del diplomático...

Para ese tipo de clima había comprado algo de ropa, pero para la primera vez que visitaría a los familiares de la victima era mejor ir formal. Así que con un traje color azul marino, camisa blanca y una corbata roja se dio a entender en el hotel, firmo bajo un nombre falso y dejando sus maletas bajo llave, busco la residencia; que resulto estar vacía.

¡Maldición!... ¿y ahora?- siguió tocando el dichoso timbre y al rato apareció un viejo que le miro con cara de poco amigos. Este se identifico y así fue que pudo recibir la nueva dirección, la cual le llevo a una zona menos ostentosa, pero bastante segura – casa 765... – miro hacia ambos lados de la calle y vio los mismo números en una de color verde manzano y un techo de tejas rojas. Toco la puerta y escucho pasos que se acercaban. Una señora le abrió la puerta después de ver por la mirilla.

¿si? – pregunto Kaede

Soy Inuyasha Taisho y vengo a ayudar a la señora Houjo... – le mostro una placa de su agencia – escuche de su caso en una reunión y quisiera ayudarles... – quizás la señora vio sus buenas intenciones en sus ojos, ya que la cara de desconfianza se torno en una mas distendida, relajada y le dejo pasar.

La casa no era muy grande pero a su entender, para tres personas era suficiente. En el trayecto de la puerta a la sala, Kaede le dijo que fueron retiradas de la antigua residencia por razones de seguridad, lo cual no creyó. Algo había detrás de todo eso y él lo averiguaría.

Espero en la sala a que bajara la señora, miro cada detalle del lugar, la casa era acogedora. No habían muchos objetos, pero si una fotografía que le llamo fuertemente la atención. En ella se reflejaba una pareja de recién casados, tendrían que ser la victima y su esposa así que... un momento... ese rostro no lo olvidaría nunca... _es ella... _se dijo mentalmente.

Buenas tardes... señor Taisho... – le saludo una voz femenina, aterciopelada y a la vez desanimada. Una buena parte de adrenalina corrió por sus venas, de la misma manera cuando estaba en peligro. Por primera vez tuvo miedo, se giro lentamente y ahí... frente a sus ojos estaba quien tantas noches le quitaba el sueño.

Buenas tardes, señora Houjo; a sus servicios... – al tomarle la mano, sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasarle por el cuerpo.

A pesar de las ojeras y su cabello a medio peinar, aun conservaba su cara de ángel, solo que ahora con unos matices más maduros y esos ojos que por el momento estaban opacos.

Se sentó en un sillón, quedando frente a frente. Espero a que ella se sintiera en confianza e iniciara a relatar lo ocurrido. Vio con detenimiento como tragaba saliva a cada rato y con ganas de llorar, pero se resistía a derramarlas. _Quiere ser fuerte ante el suceso..._

Yo tengo la culpa... – fue lo primero que articulo e hipeo. Inuyasha se sintió contrariado con esas palabras...

¿por qué lo dice? Los secuestros en esta parte del mundo son muy comunes y mas si son personas importantes... tranquilícese por favor – le dolía verla tan destrozada, es que realmente amaba a su esposo, ¿no?

Es que yo... – hipeo e Inuyasha le dio su pañuelo, esta se secó las lagrimas y continuo - ... me quería librar de él, ya no aguantaba estar todo el tiempo encerrada y pues este es un castigo de Kami por andar pensando en esas cosas- ahora las cosas le quedaban mas claras al ojidorado, ella se reprochaba el querer tomar un descanso de su matrimonio con el recién secuestro.

¿no vio nada extraño en los últimos días antes de su rapto? ¿alguna llamada? – era mas que necesario comenzara trabajar en el caso, aunque esto fuese muy doloroso para ella.

No... siempre se iba muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde; todos sus asuntos los arreglaba en el consulado, aunque... – en eso recordó algo que podía ser de utilidad - ... solo nos llamaron mis suegros para decirnos que estaban en quiebra, eso puso a Akitoki muy nervioso y horas mas tarde de su captura, nos sacaron de la otra casa...

¿por eso les retiraron el apoyo? – mmm... eso era extraño, ella por ser su esposa tenia que tener un mayor respaldo de por lo menos, del estado.

Si... – en eso apareció una joven de cabellos castaños, la cual llevaba tres tazas de café y unas galletas. Se sentó al lado de Kagome y ella misma se presento

Sango Taijiya, su mejor amiga - en pocas palabras más, supo que ella había viajado desde Japón para estar con su amiga y que recién acababa de instalarse.

Esta era una simple espectadora de cómo ellos hablaban y sus ojos suspicaces no dejaron de pasar inadvertido las miradas que el agente le dirigía a su amiga. En eso se puso a pensar como mujer y pues congenio la idea que Kagome haría mejor pareja con ese recién llegado que con su actual esposo.

Mientras comenzaba su tortuoso relato, las imágenes de ese día se agolparon en su mente, tal cual se les presentaban cada noche en sus interminables desvelos.

**Flash Back**

Esta noche volveré mas temprano Kag... lo prometo – dijo Akitoki sin antes darle un beso en los labios

Eso dices y nunca cumples... sabes que me aburro mucho aquí encerrada – reprocho esta

Bien podrías hacer amistad con las otras señoras y no pasar encerrada como dices – le comento este, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta de su esposa

Para pasar con cuchicheos de cómo las demás se visten y de los amoríos de sus esposos... no, gracias; prefiero los libros y a Kirara...

Su discusión termino con una sonrisa tímida de él y la mirada acusadora de ella. Las cosas no iban tan mal, pero trataba de llevarse lo mejor que ella podía. A veces se compadecía de su esposo, sabia a la perfección que **él** la amaba y lo mejor era hacerlo feliz...

Se paso los próximos 30 minutos pensando en el vestido mas apropiado, luego al decidirse, fue en busca de un buen desayuno, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió con las mismas ganas de devorarse todo lo que Kaede preparaba. Su antiguo apetito apareció de la nada y de eso fue testigo su nana.

Una llamada urgente del consulado, le acelero el corazón y un mal presentimiento le acogió. Contesto con la mano temblorosa, trago un poco de saliva y con el corazón en la boca... recibió la noticia.

Sra. Houjo... soy Hakudoshi, el asistente de su esposo... tenemos algo que comunicarle... le pedimos que desaloje la residencia, dentro de poco; llegaran a recogerles y les llevaran a otra casa, ahí le daremos mas detalles.

¿qué? Sabe que esta es la residencia del cónsul japonés... ¿dónde esta mi esposo? – eso realmente no le estaba gustando nada y necesitaba que el aclarara el asunto.

Pues... muy ocupado, pero lo que necesitamos decirle tiene que ser en persona, no por teléfono – este que seguía hablándole en un japonés muy rustico, se esforzaba para no parecer "asustado" Kagome que ya se había cansado de tratar de entenderle, comenzó a usar su español

Muy bien... si no me quiere decir, no desalojo el lugar; que se a creído... – oh... estaba comenzando a enfadarse y por la parte de su interlocutor, se dio cuenta que era una mujer muy difícil de tratar. Había que meter una mentirilla mas...

Es que pues... se piensa arreglar la residencia y para eso necesitamos que este sola. Era una sorpresa pero no me dejo de otra – sería mejor que con esto nos e pusiera mas tediosa.

Muy bien... como diga, en dos horas estaré lista – eso no pintaba nada bueno, si tenían pensado hacer eso, Akitoki se lo habría dicho.

Preparo las mismas maletas con las que llegaron y junto con Kaede y Kirara fueron recogidas y llevadas a la casa que ahora habitaban, ahí fue donde le dijeron las verdaderas razones del por de su salida de la residencia, desmayándose Kagome y su nana quedándose sin palabras. Según ellos, sería mejor estar resguardadas en un lugar alejado a las represalias. El mismo número les fue instalado para las posibles llamadas de los secuestradores.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y hasta al fecha han hecho dos llamadas, pero solo dicen que esta bien y que nos preparemos con el dinero... ¡¿de donde vamos a sacar si no tenemos?! – sollozo la pelinegra y su amiga solo le consolaba.

Muy bien... déjeme ver su teléfono... Sango le señalo donde estaba y al verlo, tenía un aparato para registrar las llamadas y grabarlas, por lo menos estaban haciendo algo por...

_Un momento... este cable no debe estar aquí a menos que... _sabía que algo andaba más que mal y ese fue el inicio de sus pruebas. El dichoso cable estaba conectado muy bien en la pared y era difícil de ver, ya que estaba cubierto por cemento y la pintura de la superficie... no quiso preguntar nada, ya que sabia que decirle que ese secuestro estaba planeado desde antes y no dudaba que con otros fines de lo que habían dicho.

Con cautela y la rapidez que sus manos adquirieron en esos años, extrajo unas tijerillas de su saco y haciendo como si revisaba le corto. Así le sería más fácil saber de donde venían 

las llamadas. Siguió con la mirada la ruta del cable, ese en una esquina desaparecía; llevándole al exterior de la casa. _Cuando salga veré a donde me conduce._

Se quedo un rato más, ya que Kaede le insistió en que se quedara a cenar y este para no desairar, acepto la invitación. Sango se llevo a su amiga para arreglarla un poco y dejándola un rato en su habitación salió y busco al agente que seguía sentado en la sala con la mirada perdida y una libreta entre sus manos.

¿cuánto cobrara? – la voz de la chica le trajo a la realidad

¿qué le hace pensar en eso... vengo por mis medios

Aja... altruismo... – esta se sentó a su lado y le miro detenidamente- soy la parte fuerte de esta casa y dígame que le trajo; solo la verdad.

Muy bien... soy agente especializado de la inteligencia británica, en una reunión escuche que el seguro que poseía el señor Houjo caduco de una forma anormal; ningún cónsul queda sin protección por tres meses sin que la misma embajada se de cuenta y por lo que he visto, se les retiro la ayuda y yo no quise quedarme de manos cruzadas.

¿y? – la castaña seguía incrédula a sus intenciones...

A mis padres también les pasó algo similar, creían que con secuestrarlos recibirían todo nuestro dinero y al no conseguirlo... los mataron frente a mis narices y nadie hizo nada por ayudarnos, apenas era un niño cuando todo eso paso... ¿me entiende? No quiero que otra persona pase por lo a mi tocó vivir.

Sango... deja de ser tan protectora... – Kagome estaba oyendo todo y en una parte, sintió que ese hombre de ojos ambarinos sería su salvación...- yo le creo señor Taisho, disculpe a mi amiga...

No se preocupe, es natural que no confíen en un extraño. Esta misma noche iniciare la investigación. Prometo traerle la minina información mañana temprano- hasta ese instante la pelinegra se dejo ver e Inuyasha casi se cae de la impresión. Con unos jeans y una blusa de cuello alto negro y sus cabellos sueltos, la cara de ella había mejorado un poco. En sus ojos había un asomo del antiguo brillo natural de estos.

Después de la cena, este se despidió y como lo había pensado, fue a ver lo del cable. Este llegaba a la parte trasera de la casa y estaba instalada a una pequeña antena parabólica. _Otra razón para ayudarle... _sacó una cámara y fotografió la antena y el cableado_. _

_Mañana será otro día..._

Para su buena suerte, el hotel le quedaba mas cerca de ese lugar que del consulado y pasando inadvertido a esas horas de la noche. En el hotel le esperaba una carta que resulto ser de Miroku, preguntándole como se había zafado de su hermano y que ahora a él también le daban vacaciones indefinidas... le preguntaba si podía verle...

Miroku...

¿si? ¿me llamaste? – dijo el mencionado detrás del ojidorado

¿qué?... – solo meneo al cabeza – el día que dejes de hacer esas cosas... ya no te reconoceré, así que veniste a hacerme compañía, que considerado...

Lo ves... así somos los amigos, y anda, cuéntame; ¿cómo te fue con la esposa del cónsul?

A que no crees quien es ella...

No... ¿quién? – su amigo estaba entre alegre y un dejo de frustración...

Mi dulce tormento- era así como le llamaba desde la primera vez que la vio

Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿no? El mundo no es tan pequeño como para que la encuentres justo ahora...

Pues créelo... y se me hace muy difícil verla como la esposa de quien debo buscar...

Huy... ese si es un dilema que tiene solución

¿solución? – Inuyasha se quedo a la expectativa de la respuesta del otro

Si, mira... ayudas a investigar donde lo tienen, lo encuentras y lo matas... así te quedas con la viuda.

¡¡QUE!! ESTAS DEMENTE...- halo a su amigo dentro de su habitación, cerro la puerta- ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad? se que he matado a varios, pero no para beneficio propio... ¿crees que me gusta ser así?

Oye... no es para que te ofusques... solo daba una humilde opinión., nada mas

Humilde... si... como no.

Después de un rato de cómo planear la mejor forma para buscar la información, ambos se fueron a dormir. Inuyasha busco en la red mapas del país, de diferentes regiones. Necesitaba saber más sobre el lugar donde pisaba y sobre a quien debía salvar.

Si era en broma las palabras de su amigo, ahora retumbaba en su cabeza. Tenia claro que esa mujer amaba a su esposo y lo que más deseaba era verlo de vuelta y con vida y no sería quien en lugar de darle la alegría, fuera su propio verdugo...

Kagome... creo que llegue muy tarde a su vida...

Continuara...

Aja... ya ven, las cosas se están viendo un tanto torcidas, pero ya verán que todo se ira arreglando. El prox capi veremos el otro lado de la moneda, es decir; como le esta yendo a Akitoki... pobechito... nos vemos en días venideros y que vivan las vacaciones... al menos para mi si...


	4. Inicio de una Tortura

Hola, hola... ¿que tal? Espero que con los ánimos arriba y listos pa leer mis locuras... como adelante en el capi anterior, aquí les daré un vistazo a la tortura de Houjo... pobechito pero por algo pasan las cosas, ¿no? ¡A leer se ha dicho!

Capitulo 4: Inicio de una tortura

Después de ese disparo y la salpicadera de sangre de su chofer sobre su cuerpo fue mas que suficiente como para paralizarlo y dejarlo en bandeja de plata a los secuestradores, los cuales abrieron lo mas rápido la puerta trasera y halaron de él sin piedad, dejándolo tirado en la parte trasera de la camioneta que ahora viajaba como si nada por las calles. A Akitoki le vendaron los ojos y taparon la boca para evitar riesgos de que este pidiera ayuda, pero por lo visto... estaba petrificado.

En el auto dejaron una simple nota que rezaba:

"_hemos tomado al cónsul japonés y es ahora nuestro rehén... esperen noticias de nosotros muy pronto"_

Eran las típicas letras recortadas del periódico, para desviar a los aparatos de poligrafía (esos que descifran los tipos de letra de las personas) y para hacerlo mas dramático, dejaron caer unas cuantas gotas de su sangre que sacaron de sus dedos, cuidando que sus propias huellas no quedaran impresas.

Pasaron por un control de policías, pero al ver las insignia del consulado japonés, le dejaron pasar, sin darse cuenta que esta era falsa y que dentro del auto, llevaban secuestrado al diplomático.

Dos horas más tarde, ya estaban en una parte selvática del país, todo eso para hacerlo pasar como un secuestro más de las guerrillas para obtener beneficios. Habían leído algo sobre sus formas de actuar con las familias de sus rehenes y lo primero era hacerles las llamadas para pedir el dinero... mas tarde... pedirían lo que tanto deseaba el amo. Su asilo político.

Por su parte, Akitoki estaba en un estado entre la expectativa y el estupor... no sabia como reaccionar, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente; su esposa... sus padres... y su deber incumplidos... para esas situaciones no fue educado y realmente no sabia que hacer... y lo peor... aun no sabia que rayos iban a hacer con él.

En eso, una frase dicha por Kagome antes de partir a ese país acudió de inmediato y resonó en su cabeza: "_no creo que sea lo mas conveniente ir hasta allá... hay muchos problemas y tu eres gente importante..."_

Si tal vez la hubiese escuchado... pero el hubiese... no existe...

Sintió como después de un rato de ir en carretera lisa, pasaron a un donde su cuerpo fue el que más sufrió; ya que estando tirado en el piso de la camioneta, sentía como los golpes y brincos que daban, le impactaban directamente y estando amarrado de pies y manos, solo complicaban las cosas.

De un momento a otro, la marca se detuvo y escucho voces desde afuera, los tipos hablaban sobre su ubicación, pero hablaban con un acento tan extraño y el español lo hablaban tan rápido que no supo escuchar muy bien. Solo las palabras _selva, cocaína y guerrillas_ le dejaron mas turbado que antes...

_Es decir que fui secuestrado por guerrillas... no... Kag... Kami... cuida que no le pase nada malo..._

Fue su primera plegaria de las tantas que tendría esos días...

Si creía que en ese lugar e quedarían, estaba equivocado. Ya que dejándolo encerrado en la camioneta, los tipos; que eran tres bajaron al ultimo pueblo que les conectaría con la civilización. Se dirigieron directamente a la cantina, compraron unas cuantas botellas de licor y algo de droga. Después se comunicaron con su jefe, el cual les indico que ya estaba todo listo para que fueran a dejar al cónsul. Su pago les estaría esperando a su llegada.

El jefe no dijo nada que guardáramos de su integridad, ¿o no? – dijo uno de cabellos largos y negros atado en una coleta baja, ya estando con los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo

Es muy cierto amigo... ¿por qué no nos divertimos un poco? – este le paso la botella al tercero el cual siendo mudo, solo hizo ademanes de diversión por lo que harían

Bueno... el sufrimiento de ese cónsul... comenzaría antes de lo que se imaginaba. Arrancaron el auto y llegando a un lugar solitario, le bajaron, como saco de papas. Este solo gimió por la forma brusca en que fue tirado, sintió la humedad de la hierba. _Estoy fuera de la ciudad... lo mas seguro._

No termino de tratar de reconocer el terreno cuando una fuerte patada le dio de lleno en el boca del estomago, dejándole sin aire. Al estar tapado de la boca, solo se dejo escuchar un fuerte gemido de su parte y las risas de sus captores. Seguido de este, le dieron otros tres en diferentes partes del cuerpo y ya saciando sus ganas en él le introdujeron de nuevo en la camioneta; ahora su cuerpo ya amoratado y semi adormecido por las cuerdas y los golpes, ya resistió un poco más el golpe seco que dio su cara con el piso.

Como que el niño bonito ya esta entendiendo lo que es esto... no, tu... – dijo el que lo arrojo – ni pio dijo... – le paso la mano de forma brusca entre los cabellos – así se hace... veo que eres inteligente

Ya déjalo... y súbete ya, necesitamos llegar antes de que caiga la noche

¿uh? Cierto... – diciendo esto, se sentó en la parte de atrás, para ir cuidando al niño bonito como lo había bautizado ya.

Estando en un país tan trópico como ese, y más si estaban ya cerca de la selva; los cambios de temperatura eran tan bruscos como la tenue lluvia que en esos momentos caía en la zona. No era una lluvia para refrescar el ambiente; al contrario, era una llovizna escasa y esporádica que solo alborotaba más el calor.

Tal vez el atuendo de los otros era más adecuado, pero él que estando con su traje no era la mejor opción para aguantar un largo trayecto como ese. Tuvo ganas de agua... de saciar un poco la sed, pero sabía que no se podía dar ese lujo por el momento. Mas tarde necesitaría ir al baño y no pretendía hacerlo en sus condiciones.

Ya cuando el sol bajaba por el horizonte, el auto hizo su última parada. Estaban cerca de una montaña y estando ahí, el clima refrescaba más. Le quitaron la venda de los ojos, la de la boca y la cuerda de las piernas, para que caminara por su cuenta y si se le ocurría escapar; mejor que lo pensara dos veces, por que detrás de él le iban apuntando con la misma arma con la que mataron al chofer.

Akitoki creyó que al quitarle la venda, vería el rostro de sus captores, cosa que no ocurrió; ya que llevaban cubierto parte del rostro con unas pañoletas. Mejor puso atención al lugar donde seguro pasaría un buen tiempo... ni modo, tendría que acatar sus órdenes si es que quería salir vivo.

La recién incorporación de su cuerpo le dio un cierto escozor, la sangre volvía a fluir en sus piernas entumecidas y esos le impedía caminar con soltura. Deseaba detenerse para que el hormigueo no le doliese tanto, pero recibiendo un puntapié ya no dijo nada. Antes de llegar más

Le cogieron de saco para que subiera una escarpada y estando ya en la cima de una pequeña loma, vieron un campamento al otro lado.

Este será tu nuevo hogar... hasta que paguen tu rescate.

En la primera oportunidad, le llevaron frente a quien dirigía la operación. Era un sujeto de cabellos negros y mirada tétrica, el cual disfruto mucho de la cara de susto que el muchacho llevaba... _ah... si su padre lo viese, se moriría y sería un gusto que no pienso perderme... _pensó este.

Regístrenlo... puede que tenga algo importante... – y dos de los hombres lo agarraron, mientras él otro le paso las manos sin reparo por el cuerpo, encontrando su billetera en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Hurgaron y sacando todo dejaron a su vista lo único que le era de importancia al joven cónsul – pero miren que belleza tenemos aquí... ¿cómo la conseguiste? Sabes... si se me da la gana, puedo quedármela yo y no necesariamente la fotografía... sino a la original Kagome

Por favor... ella no tiene la culpa de nada... no le hagan daño

Ah... si te portas bien... ella estará bien – en eso se iba a guardar la foto como recuerdo y el cónsul se altero

No... démela por favor... es lo único que tengo... – en eso al querer zafarse para evitar que se quedara con la foto, uno de los hombres le apunto en al sien con un arma corta, le quito el seguro y estando a punto de soltar el gatillo...

¡espera! Lo necesitamos vivo otro rato mas... dale la foto, si tanto al quiere y ahora llévatelo, no quiero seguir viéndolo.

Al sacarlo de la primera tienda, vio a mujeres y niños color canela que al verlo ni se inmutaban, seguían sus vidas como si nada y temió que no fuera un caso extraño entre ellos, comprobándolo al ser conducido a una cabaña algo alejada del campamento, donde un perro flaco pero bravo le mostro sus fauces. Ahí le metieron y se encontró con otros cuatros mas, entre los que contaba una joven de cabellos castaños.

Le soltaron la boca y dándole agua en un pocillo de dudosa procedencia, le dejaron en paz. Este ni se fijo y se trago todo de un golpe. Al menos había calmado su sed.

¿quién eres? – le interrogo un anciano que por la penumbra solo notaba su larga barba – se ve que no eres de por aquí...

Soy Akitoki Houjo, cónsul japonés... ¿y usted? – la voz estaba carrasposa por al falta de humedad en la garganta.

Oh... Ayumi... oíste... él también es japonés... como tu – le dijo a la chica que le miraba sorprendida, a él le conocía... lo había visto en tantas revistas y hasta la fecha albergaba un sentimiento oculto por este. El anciano tosió un poco y miro de nuevo al recién 

llegado- disculpa muchacho, pero nos sorprende que alguien tan joven sea tan importante

Es por que siempre fue el mejor en su carrera y su padre estaba a punto de jubilarse, ¿no señor Houjo? Yo estuve en Japón cuando anuncio su boda con al señorita Higurashi... no se asuste...- interrumpió la chica que hasta ese momento encontró valor para hablar. Eres inconcebible la manera en que ella lo podía llegar a conocer y un leve sonrojo se albergo en sus mejillas

Si... me sorprende ver a alguien de mi país aquí también... – contesto el joven

Disculpa...- dijo el anciano - ... mi nombre es Ethan Fabela y el otro es un misionero al cual le cortaron la lengua... – Akitoki abrió sus ojos en demasía ante tal información – trato de escapar hace 3 años y ese fue su castigo, su nombre es Marcos Rodríguez... es algo atolondrado, pero buen muchacho.

¿tres años? – eso si era mucho tiempo – ¿cuanto tiene de estar aquí?

Pues... 6, es un tiempo relativamente corto si te pones a pensar en lo que nos hacen trabajar en los sembradillos...

Muy bien... como que iba a pasar mas tiempo del que pensaba, a menos que Kagome lograse un acuerdo con los secuestradores. Vio de nuevo a las personas con quienes conviviría y tendría que averiguar en que lugar estaba. De seguro su aseguradora ya estaría moviendo todo para encontrarlo...

_¿Cómo estaría Kagome? ¿Cómo habría recibido la noticia?_

Aquí la vida pasa tan despacio que crees que nunca pasas del mismo día. Solo el sol y la luna nos dicen que los días van pasando. Pero veras que te acostumbraras... aunque tal vez te vayas antes de lo que crees, ya que siendo alguien tan importante; dar la suma que piden, no será nada - dijo con melancolía la chica, esta suspiro y Akitoki creyó que era por la melancolía y no... ella suspiraba, por que no lograría conocerlo.

Dentro de poco nos traerán la cena que casi todo el tiempo comprende de mandioca, frijoles u sopas extrañas de hortalizas... cosas que al principio te costara asimilar... pero veras que sobrevivirás...- agrego Ethan

¿y usted como fue atrapado?

Pues... al inicio querían a un rehén para usarme como intercambio, pero como consiguieron lo que querían sin mi presencia; me dejaron aquí. Les he servido de mucha ayuda en sus campos y sus producciones han mejorado. Soy un agrónomo y pues me usan para eso.

Un segundo... es la segunda vez que habla del campo... ¿aquí cosechan cocaína?

Muy listo eres... si... es lo que aquí usan para ganar millones de dólares y así conseguir las armas...

Estaba con narcotraficantes... ¡que otra cosa más le esperaba!

Por lo visto su primera noche lo pasaría muy mal...

Mas tarde les llevaron la cena y pues al parecer, era la famosa mandioca hecha masa (tapioca) al principio no le gustaba el sabor, pero si quería volver vivo al lado de su esposa, haría lo que fuese para no perder fuerzas.

Como era de esperar durmieron en el suelo. Ya con las manos sueltas, pudo encontrar mayor acomodo para su cuerpo mallugado. Usaría su saco para arroparse, pero al ver a Ayumi; decidió mejor dárselo a ella.

Ayumi... creo que esto será mejor para ti... veo que al noche se hela un poco mas – le paso el saco por al espalda y la cara de la chica no podía estar mas roja. Agradecía que estuviese oscuro y él no lo notase. Elevo un poco la cara para agradecerle y sus rostros se encontraron muy juntos. Sintió su aroma caro aun impregnado en él y más en su saco. Ese aroma jamás lo olvidaría

Mu... muchas gracias señor Houjo... – ni siquiera se atrevía a tutearlo

Oye... puedes decirme Akitoki, si vamos estar algún tiempo por aquí... ¿que dices?

Bue... bueno, como diga... perdón, digas

Así esta mejor...buenas noches Ayumi... Ethan...

Buenas noches muchacho... – dijo el anciano, viendo como reaccionaba la chica. Estaba viejo... si... pero no era ciego...

Y así paso la primera noche de su cautiverio, con ruidos extraños del exterior que le despertaba a cada rato... el chucho (así les decimos a los perros que andan en las calles) ladraba de vez en cuando al ver las ratas merodear. Los murciélagos se acercaban de vez en cuando a la cabaña y para dejar de asustarse por cualquier cosa se coloco en un rincón y tapándose los oídos se quedo dormido cerca del alba.

Las pocas horas de descanso se reflejaron a la mañana siguiente, pues las ojeras no hicieron esperar y casi a las 6 de la mañana fueron a sacar a los otros tres cautivos.

Tu no estas preparado para salir... – esa fue al excusa dada para no sacarlo de ahí

Así que se paso todo el día sin tener nada que hacer... veía de vez en cuando por las rendijas de al cabaña, que hasta ahora sabia que estaba hecha de palos secos y reforzadas con laminas oxidadas, a los niños jugar con una especie de balón, hecha con retazos de tela. Todos iban vestidos únicamente con ropa interior. Esa no era vida para las criaturas. Escucho la voz de Ayumi a lo lejos y los chicos que jugaban cogieron el balón y fueron en la misma dirección de donde se encontraba la chica.

Mas tarde él supo que su trabajo era el darle educación a los niños del campamento, que en total eran 14, sin contar a las niñas que completaban 30 en total. Al ser una maestra no era tarea difícil, aunque no se le remuneraba nada, ella era feliz.

Esta vestía unos gastados jeans y una blusa holgada, sus cabellos enmarañados en una coleta improvisada y unos zapatos que eran apropiados para el lugar. A pesar de su aspecto, sabia que no era fea, al contrario le recordaba tanto a Kagome...

Solo espero que ella este bien... aun que no se como recogerá el rescate, tenia que pasar justo ahora lo de mis padres... como la extraño...

Recordó que no tenia nada de valor, excepto una antigua fotografía de su luna de miel con Kagome, ella estaba sentada en un campo de flores amarillas ella con un vestido blanco con toques rosas... se veía tan hermosa y más con esa sonrisa que en los últimos años se había opacado... y todo era por su culpa. Sabia que no le gustaba esa vida de ir de allá para acá y aun así ella iba a todos lados con él.

Por primera vez se fijo en algo de lo que siempre estuvo frente a sus narices... Kagome era infeliz en ese ajetreo. Necesitaba hacer algo para recuperar a la mujer con la que se caso y que esa sonrisa que estaba en la fotografía, volviera a su rostro.

_Prometo volver y hacerte feliz Kag... te lo mereces... por que Te Amo..._

Ella sería su sostén, por ella sobreviviría lo que se le viniera encima. Sabia que mas pronto que nunca la volvería a ver.

Continuara...

Bien... aquí un poco de lo que ah pasado el chico y así será la temática del fic. Iré un capi hablando de él y el otro de lo que sucede con Kag... para no hacer bola el asunto y que ustedes vean las dos caras de la moneda.

Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos la próxima semana... descansen mucho y no se desvelen. ¡Wii! Besos y chocolates para todos... ya me di cuenta que aquí a todos nos gustan esos sabrosos manjares de la vida.

Agatha -


	5. Primeras Negociaciones

Aquí regresamos con Kag e Inu... vamos a ver que pasara con el proceso de recuperación y algunas cosas más... espero que les este gustando esta forma de escribir. Besos y les dejo para que lean... - por cierto, se me pasó escribir en el capi anterior que mi gato ya apareció. Fue sorprendente que llegase por sus propios medios a la casa... Dios me quiere...

**Capitulo 5: Primeras negociaciones**

Ya pasaban dos días de que Inuyasha tomo el caso y descubrió que había alguien de la embajada que quería perjudicar tanto al cónsul como a su esposa, pero aun no tenia pruebas. Miroku le servía de mucho, haciéndose pasar como un pobre turista perdido, llego a meterse en la embajada y conseguir las copias del caso.

Como pensaban, nadie iba hacer nada para recuperarlo con vida. Teniendo los papeles en sus manos, la única inspección hecha fue al auto, donde encontraron al chofer muerto y una supuesta mancha de sangre en la nota. Solo la fotografía de la nota tenía en manos. Vio los resultados de la muestra de sangre, la cual concordaba con todo, lo único era saber si su esposa sabia de eso... y esa misma tarde iría a verla.

No crees que te arreglas mucho para ver a alguien que esta... ¡**casada!- **dijo el ojiazules que le miraba de reojo mientras hacia mediciones en un mapa topográfico de ese país.

No me estoy arreglando, ¿si? ¿de donde sacas esas ideas? – le contesto cortante aun estando frente a espejo y verse como milésima vez el nudo de la corbata

Pues ya tienes bastante de estarte viendo en el espejo y a menos que te hayas pasado al otro bando... ya suéltalo, esa mujer te atormentaba demasiado, como para que hoy salgas con que no estas interesado en ella...

Feh! ¡no te metas en lo que no te interesa! ¿ok? – se paso la mano por el pelo que desde que llego lo portaba corto – regreso más tarde – oculto su arma debajo del saco y una pequeña daga también.

¿es necesario que vayas tu solo? Vieras que me muero de la curiosidad por conocer a Kagome Houjo... y pues si pasa algo malo... tu sabes... puedo ayudarte... – Inuyasha le miro y meneando la cabeza le hizo el ademan que si podía ir. – eres grandioso amigo...

Eres insoportable... ¿lo sabías?

Pero aun así... me quieres... aunque no lo admitas – este tomo una chamarra negra, ya que por el momento estaban bajo una situación temporaleada. Típico del trópico. Las depresiones climáticas.

A diferencia de Inuyasha, Miroku siempre vestía de una manera informal, aduciendo que los trajes le incomodaban y que si quería ir a la conquista; era mejor andas así que un santurrón como su amigo.

Como era de esperar, ambos llegaron caminando, el ojiazules aun no sabía cual era la manía de su amigo y que era lo que tenía en contra de los carros. Si tan solo hubiesen pedido un taxi o algo... pero no; se sentía como perro de lo cansado que iba y el otro iba tan tranquilo que a veces dudaba de que tipo de tela estaba hecho los trajes, ni una pizca de sudor salía de este...

En que piensas...- le interrumpió este, ya que iban muy callados debajo de sus sombrillas

En lo extraño de todo esto... ni un funcionario se ha acercado a la esposa para ayudarle... y en estos dos días ni una sola llamada de los secuestradores.

¿Sigues con tu teoría de que fue entre los mismos de la embajada?

Exacto. Hasta el momento he querido trabajar sin ser identificado... pero creo que es hora de actuar.

Llegaron alrededor de las tres, toco el timbre, sintiéndose como todo un adolescente: nervioso. Tenía que quitarse ese enfermizo sentimiento por ella, anteponer su deber; por que después de todo... ella esperaba que su esposo regresara y de sus propias manos.

_Si tan solo me hubiese atrevido a buscarte la primera vez que te vi... todo sería diferente._

Como siempre Kaede les atendió y en el traspatio les esperaban tanto Kagome como Sango. La castaña se levanto de un brinco al ver al otro sujeto que acompañaba, no estaba nada mal. Pero de la misma manera en que se levanto del asombro, se fue a la cocina con el pretexto de ir a hacer un poco de té.

Sango... ¿por qué huyes?

Ah... ¿de que hablas Kaede? – contesto alborotada por lo acertado de la pregunta

Te gusto el amigo del señor Taisho... eso es normal, esta muy guapo; creo que dijo llamarse Miroku...

Con que Miroku... – cogió la bandeja con las tazas y la tetera y se fue a servir y hacerle compañía a su amiga.

Señora... ¿qué tan conveniente ve que nos demos a conocer con las autoridades que llevan el caso? – _si... como si hiciesen algo..._

Yo no confió en esos incompetentes... se lo he dicho muchas veces a Kag, pero no entiende... hágala entender eso señor Taisho... – interrumpió la castaña que logro escuchar lo ultimo y coloco a bandeja en la mesita

Sango... – reprendió la pelinegra - ... te presento al señor Miroku Houshi y ella es como mi hermana, Sango Taijiya- ambos se dieron el apretón de manos, sin dejar de verse. El de coleta saco a relucir esa sonrisa de seductor que resulto en un leve sonrojo de parte de ella

Creo que su amiga tiene razón – secundó el ojidorado al ver como su amigo comenzaba a incomodar como siempre – hay muchas inconsistencias en todo esto. Pero necesito algunas evidencias que están en sus poderes...

Un fuerte ¡Crash! en los vidrios de la calle le interrumpieron. Tanto él como Miroku sacaron sus armas y les pidieron a las mujeres que se escondieran con Kaede en al cocina. Inuyasha les cubrió y el otro fue por al parte trasera de la casa para averiguar de quien se trataba, vio una silueta salir corriendo de unos arbustos y esto ni lento; le siguió. Ya casi le daba alcance cuando un pinchazo en su brazo le paralizo, cayendo en la acera de inmediato.

Inuyasha busco si había alguien en el interior de la casa, pero lo único que encontró fue al causa de que el vidrio se quebrara... un ladrillo de construcción llevaba amarrada una nota. Busco unos guantes y se dio a la tarea de saber que decía.

"_no se atreva a buscar las evidencias... consiga un receptor de onda casero... en el barrio bajo, en una tienda cerca de un gran pino encontrara una, junto con una grabación... Ve preparado"  
_

¡maldición! – si que los tenían bien vigilados y esas mujeres necesitaban protección las 24 horas... tendría que hablar con ellas - ¿dónde rayos se metió ese?

Se fue a la cocina, donde les comunico que era un anónimo el cual habían arrojado y saldría para buscar a su amigo, tal vez había alcanzado al culpable. Les pidió que guardaran cautela, regresaría lo más pronto posible.

Me podría dejar su arma... – dijo Sango

Es mejor que no... es automática y no quiero que les pase nada... – les contestó

Salió de la casa y no tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que unos niños que pasaron corriendo a su lado le delataron la ubicación de Miroku. Se sorprendió al ver a su amigo tirado, lo primero que le cruzo por la mente fue que le dispararon, pero al ver un fino dardo clavado en su brazo, lo entendió todo.

Mira que buen tiro tienen esos... – dijo tomándole por los brazos y cargándolo como saco de papa le llevo a la casa.

Al entrar les dijo que ya no había peligro, pero al ver el estado de otro, Sango casi se desmaya y junto a Kaede le dijeron donde lo podía dejar descansar. Este les explico que era un simple somnífero y en unas horas estaría como nuevo. Era un simple aviso, pero muy efectivo.

Llamare para que vengan a arreglar la ventana, no podemos estar así... – dijo Sango dejando en la habitación de huéspedes a Inuyasha con Kagome.

Quiero que se quede con nosotras... – dijo la pelinegra viéndole a los ojos. Sus palabras no fueron una orden, sino una suplica

¿esta segura? No creo que se vea bien que estemos viviendo bajo el mismo techo... – trato de buscar una excusa barata para apaciguar la felicidad que sus palabras le daban.

A mi no me importan lo que digan... usted es el único que nos puede proteger... por favor, hágalo por mi...

Bueno... como pida señora... – ni necesidad de pedirle tuvo, por su propia cuenta salió el pedido y sin querer le sonrió ante la oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con ella.

Y una cosa mas... dígame Kagome, no estoy tan vieja como para que me trate de señora...

Muy bien... Kagome... dime Inuyasha a mi entonces... – no supo por que, pero ella le dio un abrazo espontaneo... necesitaba confiar en alguien y ese alguien que le era un completo desconocido se lo podía dar. Se sonrojo... ambos lo hicieron, ella por la forma de cómo sonaba su nombre en sus labios y él por el regalo mas grande que podía recibir de esta. Con el contacto, este pudo percibir un aroma muy peculiar. _Jazmines... jamás los olvidare..._

¿y que decía el anónimo? – necesitaba hablar de algo antes de que le pidiera explicaciones al arrebato de hacía rato

Pues que no investigáramos nada de lo que tienen los oficiales. Empezare de cero como siempre y... – era verdad, iría a buscar esa tienda cuando Miroku despertase... - ...llamare a una farmacia, necesito adrenalina para despertar a este flojo.

Kagome le paso una agenda y este pidió una dosis de dicha hormona y otra de epinefrina... por si las dudas. No uso el teléfono de la casa por eso de las llamadas, sino su móvil. Agradecía que no fuera como en Europa o en Norteamérica, que pedían una receta para darlas, aquí era una venta libre. Dio la dirección y en 20 minutos ya le estaba suministrando las sustancias.

¿cómo sabia que es un somnífero? – pregunto Sango al ver que sin preguntar a un medico le metía los fármacos

Pues solo así pone esa cara de tonto que tiene ahora... además su ritmo cardiaco es más pausado que a comparación si fuera veneno... si así fuera... ya le estaríamos cantando su buen paso para el más allá...- tanto ella como la pelinegra se rieron... callándose de golpe. Era la primera vez que se escuchaban risas después de lo ocurrido.

Que cosas se le ocurren...

Y si vieran lo cariñoso que es cuando cura las heridas de bala... – dijo entrecortado el ojiazules que recién despertaba -... nada de anestesia...

Por fin... ¿que te paso?

Pues iba siguiendo al que quebró la ventana y ya lo tenía agarrado de la camisa cuando sentí algo en mi brazo y de ahí... pensé estar en el cielo a ver a tan hermosas mujeres...

Miroku... – siseo el otro – ya estas mejor. Necesito salir por las cosas; después de esto, nos quedaremos aquí. Tú las cuidas, ¿vale?

Como digas...

Si me permiten... – se despidió de ellas y salió hecho un cohete. Por primera vez iría en taxi... se quito el saco y la corbata. Escondió su arma en un cincho en su pierna derecha y pidió al chofer que le llevara al barrio bajo - me esperaban cerca de un pino... ¿sabe donde esta eso?

Claro que si... aunque usted no se ve como uno de ellos, le comento...

Solo es por necesidad... – argumento sin mencionar nada del transmisor

Es lo que dicen todos... – el ojidorado no entendió el doble sentido hasta que estuvo ahí.

Tantas personas le estaban asfixiando. Era casi como los bazares de la India... llenos de ladrones que buscaban comerciar lo hurtado y más de algún vendedor de droga... _ con que a eso se refería..._

No busco mucho, ya que alguien, detrás de una cortina le indico que le siguiera, lo que resulto ser un hombre bastante regordete, con la camisa manchada en sudor y un puro entre los labios...

Vienes por el transmisor... ¿no? – le faltaba mas de un diente y le remplazaban un puente de oro.

Si... ¿dónde esta?

Calma muchacho... todo a su tiempo... ¿traes plata? – ante la petición, Inuyasha estaba algo desorientado, pero no lo demostró, al contrario; agradecía andar siempre con dólares y euros escondidos...

¿cuánto pides? – no iba a regatear... saldría lo antes posible de ese lugar. El taxista le esperaba en las afueras

500... dólares... una suma muy módica, ¿no le parece? – bueno... en dólares no andaba eso, pero si en euros...

Y si te doy lo mismo... pero en euros...

Oh... estaría mucho mejor... ve preparándolos, iré a traer la mercancía...

Cayo tan fácil... – en la pretina del pantalón llevaba el dinero. En uno de los billetes siempre colocaba un aparato de rastreo tan disimulado que ni se notaba. Era una de las nuevas tecnologías implantadas y estaba en su fase de prueba.

El hombre regreso con una maleta negra, la abrió y le mostro el aparato y de entre sus bolsillos saco una pequeña grabadora. Inuyasha asintió y haciendo el trueque este recibió la maleta y el otro saboreo las delicias del dinero.

Camino a paso rápido y como lo dicho por le taxista, le sacó de ahí, le llevo al hotel; donde empaco todo y pagando la cuenta, pidió ser dejado en el mismo lugar en que le encontró. Durante todo el camino iba viendo si le seguían, pero nada... a menos que la maleta o el aparato tuviesen algo escondido.

Llego a la casa y ya estaba colocada la nueva ventana... Kagome al verlo llegar abrió la puerta presurosa. Vio que llevaba tres maletas y una mochila, donde según este llevaba algunas cosas necesarias. Condujo las maletas en ayuda con su socio, quedándose únicamente con la mochila y una extraña maleta vieja. Extrajo de la mochila un aparato largo, de metal que al ser encendido hizo un constante zumbido... Inuyasha camino por toda la casa, encontrando en lugares estratégicos, micrófonos...

Aquí estaban... – diciendo esto los cortaba. Sango que era curiosa por naturaleza, le seguía muy de cerca. Estaban en la boca del lobo y ni cuenta se habían dado...

Es un peligro estar aquí... es mejor que nos vayamos...- aconsejo Kaede ya estando los cinco sentados en la sala y después de que Inuyasha les contara lo de los micrófonos escondidos

Si... es peligroso, pero necesito hablar de una vez con quien esta detrás de todo esto. Puede que sea una condición el que permanezcan aquí para que no le hagan anda al señor Houjo

¿Es decir que de nosotros depende su vida?- pregunto kagome con las manos temblorosas

No les quiero mentir, pero muchas veces estos secuestradores se valen de personas importantes para así financiar sus propósitos y muchas veces no regresan sus victimas aun dando el dinero que piden; pero todo esto es por el mal actuar de las autoridades. Lo primero que hare es pedir una prueba de vida...

¿prueba de vida? – Kagome estaba anonadada por lo mucho que él sabia

Miroku... – le cedió la palabra a su amigo al ver como la llamita por hablar se revelaba en sus ojos...

Gracias... si, vera usted; la prueba de vida es una fotografía que se les piden a los secuestradores, pero tiene que ser de una cámara instantánea, así no hay modo para que falsifiquen al fecha impresa como en las digitales. Es una prueba de que aun su esposo sigue con vida. Por lo particular se piden dos o tres a lo largo de las negociaciones...

Otro de los errores comunes es que se de un dinero como prueba de buena fe, la cual dicen que es para mantener al cautivo en buenas condiciones, lo cual no es cierto; ese dinero lo usan para sus propios fines...

No le gustaba ser así de realista, pero necesitaba descargar un poco del peso que era esconder toda esa información y mantenerla en la burbuja que las autoridades siempre mantenían a las familias.

Muchas gracias por ser franco conmigo... ¿y que hará con ese transmisor?

Pues a esperar a que entre la señal de los secuestradores y a negociar directamente con ellos. Primero hablara usted y luego me dará el lugar para saber que quieren, ¿entiende?

Si... muy claro

Anda flojo... ayúdame.

Entre los dos instalaron el aparato (después de revisarlo minuciosamente y sin encontrar nada extraño) al principio no funcionaba, pero moviendo los botones que les indicaban en la 

grabación; llegaron a la onda. Se dejo escuchar la retroalimentación indicada y sin apagarla, la colocaron en una mesa entre la sala y el comedor, para estar pendientes de cualquier señal.

A nadie le conto que había puesto de su dinero para pagar el transmisor... no valía la pena y mas cuando a primeras se notaba que no la estaban pasando nada bien. La actual situación les dejaba al borde de la deriva y por lo que comentaba, Kagome iba a vender unas joyas para tener listo el dinero que necesitarían.

Necesitaba salir para ir al banco y después a comprar ropa mas adecuada, por primera vez se sentía fuera de lugar con todos vestidos de manera informal y solo él con sus trajes...

_Las costumbres no se pierden de la noche a la mañana Inuyasha..._

Ya pasadas las 8 cuando el radio hizo más ruido que de costumbre, Kagome e Inu se miraron y ambos se acercaron...

Señora Houjo... ¿me escucha? – la voz no era real, estaba modulada par no ser reconocida. El ojidorado le indico que contestara

Si... ¿quien es usted? – no le mostraría temor a alguien a quien no veía.

Bueno... digamos que soy... El señor Manolo... ¿esta ahí el agente? – Inuyasha le indico que callara

¿qué propósitos tiene con el secuestro? – pregunto directamente este

Muchos y se los daré a conocer cuando sea necesario...

Continuara...

Bien... aquí estaba el capi respectivo... ¡les gusto! Espero que si, por que si no... Ni modo...Jajaja

Bueno esperen la siguiente entrega en los días venideros, pásenla bonito y ya saben... no dejen que sus sueños se pierdan por los hechos de la vida. Besos y Cyn... te quiero... te adoro... y quisiera darte un abrazo... deja la ventana de esta noche abierta... nos iremos de parranda en mi escoba...

Arriverderci...


	6. Cambiando de Campamento

Aquí de nuevo... bien... no hablare mucho y aquí les va el capi...después de esto; La historia ira alternada, ratos con Kag, ratos con Akitoki... y bla, bla, bla... respuestas... al final...

**Capitulo 6: Cambiando de Campamento**

360 horas después... (15 días después)

Ya con el temperamento más sosegado, de lo cual ya estaba muy consiente. Ethan se lo había dicho antes... por más ganas de luchar, siempre te ganaban doblegándote. Y él no era la excepción. Hacia dos días le arrastraron hasta la cabaña principal, lo bañaron por primera vez y le colocaron ropa, para después de posar para una foto que le habían obligado a tomarse, la única explicación era que sería usada para dársela a su esposa y eso le dolió más que su vida.

Para hacerlo más paradójico, le hicieron bañara y poner una ropa que le decentó un poco, para hacerle parecer que estaba en perfectas condiciones, lo cual desapareció a los andrajos que en esos momentos usaba. Estaba en los campos junto a Ethan, cuidaban que ninguna plaga llegase a esa mina de oro que estaba en su fase de crecimiento.

Se secó el sudor como decima vez, no estaba hecho para esos trabajos, pero si quería comer... tenía que hacerlo. Aun no se explicaba por que no miraba helicópteros o algo que diese indicio de que estaban buscándole. Escuchaba por las noches las risas de sus captores, gozaban verle en ese estado y él seguía buscado la causa real de su cautiverio.

Sabia que de alguna parte se le hacía familiar el rostro de ese, el cual le mando a retener bajo su voluntad... el problema radicaba ¿en donde? No tenía enemigos, así que la idea de una venganza no se le cruzo jamás por al mente.

Anda muchacho... vamos mas allá... estos están sanos – le interrumpió el anciano, que se movía mejor que él por la zona.

¿nunca se le ha ocurrido fugarse?- susurro, ya que cerca tenia a uno chico que les vigilaba

Si, pero es imposible... además de ese chico de allá, hay otros campamentos por donde quieras huir... con los transmisores que tienen, en un dos por tres te capturarían... ¿qué ya no recuerdas al misionero? Él conocía mejor el lugar que tu y mira lo que le paso...

Si... muy cierto... es que ya pasan varios días y nada de nada...

No te preocupes hijo... veras que si el de allá arriba quiere que salgas vivito y coleando... lo harás y dejemos lo temas fatalistas... he visto que miras mucho la fotografía de tu esposa... ¿la extrañas?

No tienes idea de cuanto... apenas Salí de la universidad y nos casamos... fue un completo golpe de suerte el conocerla y hacerla mi mujer... – de repente sus ojos volvieron a perder ese brillo con que siempre hablaba de ella. y sin pautas... se quedo pensativo

¿Pasa algo? De repente te has quedado mudo...

¿alguna vez has estado enamorado? – este le contesto con otra pregunta

Pues si... mi esposa murió de cáncer, ya sabes... en esos años la medicina no estaba tan avanzada como ahora

¿sabes cuando eres correspondido? – esa duda le carcomía el alma desde su distanciamiento, ahora que tenia mas tiempo para pensar; por primera vez se dio cuenta del actual ausentismo de ella... de su Kagome...

No se a que va encaminada tu pregunta... – sabia que ese muchacho no era malo, si un poco cohibido, pero con los pocos días que llevaban conviviendo, fue testigo de dos cosas: la confianza que este depositaba en sus consejos y en los suspiros que de vez en cuando Ayumi le dedicaba

Pues bien... mi trabajo me mantenía atado el día entero en la embajada y llegaba a la casa solo para medio cenar e ir a dormir. En los primeros años, Kagome me esperaba en la sala y juntos cenábamos, charlábamos y nos íbamos a la cama como cualquier pareja, pero desde que perdimos un bebe... la he sentido cada vez más lejana.

Mmm... ¿cuánto tienen de ese alejamiento?

Dos años y medio... hacer el amor ya no era lo mismo desde esa vez. Creí que intentando un nuevo embarazo, le devolvería la alegría, pero ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió.

Ethan le escuchaba con atención ya con una respuesta en concreto, pero como pleitos matrimoniales... era cuestión de dos, se limito a decirle que esa vida ajetreada y la perdida de una criatura; no eran cosas que se remediaban de la noche a la mañana. Ya tendría tiempo de arreglar sus problemas a su regreso.

Ya pasaban de las 12 cuando terminaron de ver esa zona de los sembradillos y yendo de regreso al campamento, esperaron ansiosos su comida. Ya iban a medio camino, cuando vieron que uno de los hombres llevaba a rastras a Ayumi, la cual solo pataleaba para zafarse del agarre. En un arranque de Akitoki, salió corriendo en su dirección.

Esto es para que aprendas a obedecer... no ves que sería un honor que el jefe te reclame como suya... eres una tonta – en el momento saco un cincho de cuero y justo en el instante en que haría contacto con su espalda, el cuerpo del cónsul recibió el golpe... – pero que mier... ¿cómo te atreves a meterte en lo que no te importa? – y de otro golpe le dejo cae otro mas fuerte que el anterior – para que veas que no es juego niñito rico

¡OYE! Cuidado con lo que haces... si el jefe se da cuenta... la apsaras mal... sabes que es un caso especial lo que lo tiene entre nosotros. Él tiene inmunidad – le dijo otro que se acercaba. Le miro y no dio crédito a lo que veía... – haz sido... ¡llévalo de inmediato a curar! No ves que él no debe hacer nada...

¿cómo que nada? Es un rehén más... que trabaje por comida...

Se nos paga de más por su estadía aquí, veo que tendré que hacerme cargo del campamento ahora... – el otro solo tuvo que contenerse, el solo estaba un paso arriba de los cautivos, pero muy por debajo de los demás. Tuvo que agachar de mala manera la cabeza y soltando bruscamente a Akitoki se fue.

¿Sabes donde esta la ropa de cambio?- dijo el recién llegado a Ayumi. Esta asintió – muy bien, lleva al señorito a que se de un baño y se cambie, el jefe quiere verle.

Este les dejo solos, la chica solo atinó darle las gracias y que había sido algo imprudente su acto heroico. Akitoki solo le dijo que no iba a permitir que la siguieran maltratando; Ethan se les acerco y noto que las recién palabras dichas por el joven habían sido tomadas de otra forma por la joven. Lo antes posible tendría que hablar con ella. No sería bueno que se hiciese ilusiones donde prácticamente no las había.

Ayumi... no crees falsas ilusiones con él...

¿de que hablas Ethan? – la chica se hizo la desentendida, aunque sabia perfectamente de lo que el anciano hablaba. Se pasó las manos a la espalda y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos... nerviosa.

Tú sabes de que hablo y te diré algo... él esta casado y muy pronto volverá con su esposa... ¿capicci?

Capisco... aunque tú no me dejas soñar despierta... – refunfuño como niña pequeña – Yo conozco a Kagome... fui su amiga... – desvió la mirada y recordó ese fatídico día en que la otra chica llego contando que al fin había conocido al hombre de su vida... solo que para su mala suerte... era el mismo de ella.

¡su amiga! Oye... explícate... – el mundo podía ser muy pequeño en cuestiones de coincidencias, pero... de eso a que hubiese un lazo entre la chica y la esposa, era para no creerlo.

Si... fuimos juntas a la escuela y después nos veíamos en el trabajo de medio tiempo... en esos días ella me comento de su noviazgo con Akitoki. Ella me invito a su fiesta de compromiso, a la cual no fui por celos y en lugar de eso... vine a América y mírame ahora... recibo el castigo que merezco por...desear que esa boda nunca ocurriese – largas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, cayendo al suelo. Ethan se compadeció de ella y la abrazo, después de todo... no podía culparla de lo que siempre sintió por el chico.

Vamos muchacha, veras que al irse tu corazón se aplacara... ya lo veras, ahora vamos a comer algo, ¿si? – la otra solo asintió estando aun bajo la protección de él.

Como la otra vez, le metieron bajo la regadera improvisada y dejándole ir un baldazo de agua, le pasaron un jabón y después del otro baldazo; le dieron una toalla y le llevaron a una habitación de la cabaña para cambiarlo, solo que esta vez le dieron ropa mas cómoda y de acuerdo a la zona.

Por segunda vez desde su captura volvería a ver al responsable. Tendría que hacer memoria de donde lo había visto, estaba más que seguro que no le era desconocido. Le arrastraron a la parte más alta y ahí estaba, sentado en un gran sofá tomando un poco de licor.

Akitoki... que bueno que has llegado, anda; acompáñame a almorzar – con esto le indico que se sentara en la mesa para dos que estaba en la terraza

¿no esta envenenada?

¿la comida? Por vida muchacho... claro que no... anda, solo quiero platicar...

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron, pasando de las preguntas coloquiales de cómo estaba, hasta que punto extrañaba su vida, por que para él... las cosas cambiarían un poco. Necesitaban hacer un pequeño viaje por la zona y para su inconveniencia... a él también le tocaría ir.

¿qué busca con todo esto? Si piensa matarme, hágalo ya... y nos quitamos de muchas molestias... – no supo de donde le salió decir eso, solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando las palabras ya habían salido de su boca...

Si que eres osado... ya decía cuando me preguntarías eso... mira mi intención no es matarte; por el momento... simplemente me quiero cobrar viejos saldos pendientes con tu padre y que mejor que con su adorado hijo... ¿que te parece?

Cerdo...

Cuida esa boca... muy bien podría cumplir tus deseos... disfruta de la actual inmunidad que tienes

¿cuál inmunidad? Si me tienen trabajando como condenado

¡QUE! Hakudoshi, ven acá... – el mencionado, trago fuerte. _Maldito soplón... _– a ver... ¿cómo esta eso de que lo haces trabajar?

Mi señor... no tenemos mano que nos...

CARAJO... – golpeo la mesa con el puño, interrumpiendo la burda excusa y asustando a ambos en el lugar – sabes que hay que mantenerlo bien... las cosas se complicaron y ahora hay unos agentes que se hacen cargo de su caso, no son tan fácil de roer... vienen de afuera y por mas que hemos querido saber de ellos, no encontramos nada... – por primera vez externaba el miedo que sentía a tenerlo ahí, aunque sus deseos de venganza eran altos, la idea de tenerlo ahí ya no parecía tan buena. – llévatelo y dejare a Kagura a cargo – vio como este iba a renegar – di que no te mando a ejecutar, que es lo menos que mereces... la ayudaras con el campamento y en una semana los veo en la frontera...

Desde ese día, la poca costumbre de caminar, fue la peor tortura para él... ya que recorrerían casi 100 Km a pie en menos de 6 días... las horas restantes serían usadas para establecer el nuevo campamento. Solo esa noche les quedo para dormir lo suficiente y alimentarse. Gracias a que Kagura era la que mandaba, tuvo una cena decente, solo que en cada distracción de los guardias, se guardo tres panes blancos, un poco de pollo, carne y queso. Esto sería dado a los otros tres compañeros. Era injusto que el trato bueno fuera para él. Hasta una botellita de ron que fue bien agradecida por Ethan pudo sustraer.

Aun no terminaba de amanecer cuando ya los hombres encargados de ellos, les levantaron y ya con las maletas hechas, partieron a un rumbo desconocido. Como el misionero no les servía, le dejaron a cargo de los que se quedaban.

Para Ayumi, fue una señal que no los separaran, ya que por mas que Ethan insistía en que no debía fijarse en él... a su corazón no le podía negar nada y mucho menos cerrarse a sus sentimientos.

Adentrándose en la selva, una lluvia pasajera les refresco un poco. Apenas salía el sol y ya llevaban una pequeña parte recorrida, Ethan aun seguía con un poco de resaca y se reía a lo tonto por todo...

Creo que llevo tanto tiempo sin beber que ese pequeño trago me aturdió...

Si llamas a una botella completa un pequeño trago... será mejor que no rías tanto o nos puede ir mal – comentó Ayumi, lo menos que quería era meter al otro en problemas, con lo arriesgado que fue llevarles esa comida... de solo pensar en la forma en que este le dio de comer... se sonrojo

Ayumi tiene razón, y por cierto; ¿Cómo vas de tus manos? – el castaño se acerco a ver sus manos, que estaban vendadas después de la fuerte reprimenda dada antes de que él llegara a evitar el ultimo golpe.

Ya empiezo a mover más los dedos... mira - hizo un leve movimiento – gracias por preocuparte – con esto siguieron caminando.

Ya que Kagura estaba a cargo, había dejado que los tres tuvieran mayor libertad, los necesitaba íntegros y mas al cónsul. Naraku estaba mas que loco con la idea de tratarlo bien, para así acabarlo mas fácil... _esta tan loco como para pensar coherentemente..._

Como odiaba hacer esos trabajos y más por la incompetencia de los demás... estaba tan bien en su casa de playa, pero ese Hakudoshi tuvo que arruinarlo todo. Cerró como decima vez su abanico negro. Lo abrió de nuevo y tapándose hasta los pómulos, les dio la orden de parar... era 

ya la hora del almuerzo y de tomar un descanso también. Estando aun en la parte baja de la selva, les servía dar esas paradas, ya que al llegar a la próxima montaña, caminarían hasta desfallecer. Otra táctica de tortura propia de Naraku.

De todo el plan estaba enterada, solo dudaba de la participación de esos otros dos en todo eso. Desde que tenía memoria, ellos jamás salieron del antiguo campamento y ahora les hacían compañía. _Es que acaso también piense en... _meneo la cabeza, mejor seguía las reglas al pie de la letra, tal vez así se dignaba a darle su tan ansiada libertad...

¿en que piensas tanto Kagura? – una vocecilla le interrumpió. Esta le clavo la mirada llena de furia, pero la otra ni se inmuto. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas y más si el rojo de sus ojos se intensificaban como en esos momentos.

Por que insiste en interrumpir... ah... ¿qué quieres Kanna? – la de pelo blanco que asemejaba a una niña le miro con indiferencia. Sabia perfectamente que esta estaba preocupada

¿qué planea Naraku ahora? Ese cambio de campamento no es normal en medio de negociaciones... por lo del cónsul...

Veo que aun no has entendido... esas negociaciones solo son una fachada, él jamás entregara al cónsul... solo piensa en cobrarse una vieja deuda y con los otros dos... no tengo idea.

Por ahí dicen que el agente Taisho no se dará por vencido tan fácil... sabe mucho de estas cosas...

Si... tienes razón, pero Naraku es mas hábil – se excuso esta

Tan hábil que hasta el momento no sabe nada de él, ni de donde atacarlo... estuve investigándolo y es un hombre bastante misterioso, la verdad

Kagura dio por terminada la conversación y ordenando seguir, dejo a Kanna con sus dudas de los beneficios que obtendrían de ese chico de cara tierna. La peliblanca les miro de reojo a los tres y siguió su camino. Sería mejor tener la fiesta en paz con Kagura y levantándose un poco ese extraño vestido siguió su camino entre el camino que tan bien conocían y que a pesar de imaginarse perdidos al no tener puntos claves... sabían que senderos tomar.

Al final de la fila iban dos hombres que con ramas iban borrando el rastro dejado por ellos y el fuerte olor de las pipas y cigarrillos estaban prohibidos usarlos para no dejar evidencias de sus pasos por al zona.

Los cautivos se sintieron impotentes al escuchar dos helicópteros pasar justo sobre sus cabezas y no poder emitir sonido. A pesar de que seguían caminando como si nada, ya estaban advertidos de que se habrían la boca, les llenarían de plomo y si contaban con la espesura del lugar y los grandes arboles frondosos... sería imposible que desde el aire les vieran.

Solo tenía una esperanza... que de una vez le entregaran y llegar lo antes posible al otro punto.

Continuara...

Bien... de aquí en adelante el fic será como todos los anteriores... con sus cambios de escena en cada capi y pues... les traigo muchas sorpresas en los siguientes... ¿creen que Ayumi logre enamorar a Akitoki? ¿Este olvide a Kagome? Y la pregunta mas grande: ¿este será un fic Inu & Kag? Pues si quieren saber, esperen con ansias la conti. Besos y saludos a quienes leen y destellos de felicidad para lo que dejan sus comentarios, como:

Cynthia: bueno, el fic es totalmente tuyo... (bueno la dedicatoria, xq la inspiración es mía XD) solo del anime me recordé para hacer ese abrazo espontaneo y pues si Miroku fuese serio... No sería Miroku... para mi también fue un gustazo encontrarte en el MSN y de paso regañe a mi cuñadito que no se ha pasado por el fic...

Matsuri: muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo y que bien que te esta gustando... si vieras lo que mi mente maquiavélica esta haciendo con el siguiente capi... Muajajajaja... y gracias por preguntar, solo una gripe horrorosa esta mimando mi vida maravillosa. Espero leer tu fic y comentarte ahí... Tu firma nueva, muy pronto

LindaKagome: me halagas con eso que el fic parece una peli, vieras que me ha encantado tu idea... iré a ver si Rumiko la quiere para la peli 5... y si, nuestro Inu es todo un Héroe. La confianza es el pilar para lo que viene después... te adoro amiga y muy pronto te hare otra firma mas guapa que la que tienes...

Mariana: ¡Primix! Que chido que te esta encantando el fic... tus comentarios me levantan el animo y la musa baila como loca frente al ordenador... espera (yo golpeando a la musa por que no se esta quieta) ¿en que estábamos? Ah... si, y pues espero que este capi tbm te haya gustado. Te cuidas y animo para tu fic. Tqm

Kisa: Amiga Naranjita... (no se xq pero siempre que veo una naranja, me recuerdo de ti... ¿xq será?) bueno, que emocionada te he dejado, pero espero que con el capi te haya aplacado un poco la curiosidad. Cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto por el MSN. Besos amiga del alma.

Jess/Kag: a mi también me gusta la pareja de Inu&Kag, pero a menos que matemos al esposo en cuestión... mmm, eso suena tentador, ¿quién se ofrece? Na... las cosas se arreglaran si en realidad esos dos se merecen estar juntos. A ver cuando conversamos, que ya tenemos ratos... que te vaya bien en clases y quiero ver un fic tuyo ya...

Laraele: ya no estés tan ansiosa... ya publique y espero que te haya gustado, creo que es tu segundo comentario y por lo visto la historia ya te atrapo... espero que estés bien y que nos encontremos la próxima por aquí. Besos y gracias por darme un poco de tu tiempo...

Anthe 2008: no tengas pena por no comentar antes, recuerda que vale mas tarde que nunca y tu mensaje es bien recibido... eres de las pocas que siente pena ajena por el muchachito Houjo... pero ya veras que todo se solucionara y aunque este capi era malo pa él... la suerte puede cambiar, ¿no? Besos y saludos para ti.

WOW! 8 mensajes, a ver cuantos me dejan para este capi... ya voy manipulando a las personas... no me hagan caso aunque sería genial pasar los 10... Se portan bien y hasta la próxima semana... tipo martes o miércoles en la tarde.

Les quiere un montón...

AgathaChan


	7. Sentimientos Confusos

¡Hooolaaa gente bonita! Bueno, aquí con un mega súper grandioso capi, es uno de los que más me gustan y mientras vayan leyendo; verán el por que, gracias por sus mensajes y para no hacerles esperar mas (ya que con un capi x semana es algo tortuoso) les dejo el capi. Como diría mi amiga Ale... es bien wapo... XD Gatito... ¡apareciste!

**Capitulo 7: Sentimientos Confusos**

Estaba en el jardín cuando a la pelinegra se le ocurrió ir por un vaso con agua. Kaede andaba con Inuyasha por los comprados y Sango estaba arriba... por mas que evadía el tema "Miroku" era mas que obvio que ambos se atraían... su amiga estaba soltera para hacer una vida al lado de ese chico de extrañas actitudes.

A ella quien le robaba el sueño muchas veces no era necesariamente se esposo ausente, sino que era ese agente de ojos ámbar que con solo recordarle, su ritmo se aceleraba y un suave sonrojo acudía a sus mejillas.

Era una completa locura, hasta el momento no se sentía culpable por serle infiel en la mente; ya que tenía meses de no sentirse como su esposa, así que no estaba mal que admirara a quien le estaba ayudando, ¿verdad? Admirar no era pecado... así que con eso calmo un poco su conciencia que ya le tiraba señales peligrosas de esa "cercanía" con el agente.

Termino de tomar el agua... ¿que tanto harían esos dos allá arriba? Estaban tan callados que la espina de la curiosidad le gano y subió a ver que hacían. Aunque varias ideas ya cruzaban por su mente y ninguna era decente... sacudió su cabeza ante solo la idea y mejor se aseguraba que todo estuviera bien...

Pero por primera vez, esa mente le engaño, ya que la castaña estaba haciendo unos dibujos en la computadora _ha de estar mandando sus trabajos... la buena de Sango se vino para ofrecerme su apoyo... como se lo agradezco._ Dejo entrecerrada la puerta y fue a espiar al amigo del agente, encontrando al ojiazules frente a la laptop _ es que no pueden vivir sin esos aparatos..._ se asomo y viendo mas detenidamente, observo que este miraba unos mapas, la laptop y luego anotaba unas cosas en unos papeles... esta quiso ver de qué se trataba, así que tocando en la puerta abierta, le interrumpo

¿Puedo? – esa mañana la pelinegra iba con un capri negro de vestir, un tubo blanco un chalequito negro. Unos flats de punta abierta de charol negro, sin olvidar el cabello suelto. Esta llevaba una bandeja con un emparedado y un jugo de naranja

Cla... claro... – por primera vez, veía el por que su amigo andaba por las nubes... - ¿en que la puedo ayudar?

Solo quería saber que hace... esta tan callado por aquí... ¿me puedo quedar?

Por supuesto, solo estoy buscando mapas satelitales y apuntando los lugares donde se tienen a los secuestrados... Inu se la pasa buscando y ya están depurados cuatros sitios seguros y aun buscamos...

Sabe, ustedes han sido grandiosos; gracias por lo que están haciendo y- dejando la bandeja en la mesita – es para usted

Oh... no debió molestarse... ¿le importa que continúe?

Para nada... haga como si no estuviera aquí – y tomando puesto en el otro asiento se divirtió al ver como esos dos tenían la habitación. Por lo visto, uno dormía en la cama y el otro en un sofá cama, habían muchos papeles, dejados en diferentes partes, que para ellos estaban ordenados, sin olvidar el armario y el peculiar aroma masculino, sobresaliendo el del ojidorado.

Miroku estaba tan concentrado que se olvido de la presencia de ella y aprovechando esto, Kagome se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con una almohada, certifico su olfato. Ahí dormía Inuyasha... la acerco a su rostro y estuvo así hasta que... alguien hundió la cama de su lado.

¿qué haces? – los ojos de quien estaba pensando estaban tan peligrosamente cerca de su cara y le veía extrañado por su actitud...

Le... hacía compañía a Miroku... - _¡¡AY!! ¿cuánto habrá visto? Y tu de tonta sin darte cuenta en el lugar donde estas... Tonta Kagome... Tonta..._ - ¿cuándo volvieron? – eso si era bastante incomodo... encontrarte como tonta oliendo una almohada y más si contaba con lo roja que debía estar en esos momentos

Apenas le acabo de ayudar a dejar las bolsas a Kaede... y vine a aquí y te vi... – una sonrisa de medio lado adornó su rostro. La había visto colocarse la almohada en su cara, aspirar para quedarse anonadada por un rato. Aun su amigo no reparaba en su llegada y acompañando a la pelinegra que quería ayudar a su nana, fueron a la cocina – se ve que no puede mentir... – se dijo cuando regresaba a la habitación y el de coleta se reía como loco...

La tuviste así de cerca – haciendo el ademan correspondiente con sus dedos índice y pulgar - y no pasó nada... eres taaan lento.... debería darte unas clases– al ver la carita de enojo del ojidorado se giro a la laptop y siguió su trabajo, como si no hubiese dicho nada

Es decir que siempre estuviste atento, eres un bribón... – se revolvió los cabellos, no culpaba a su amigo, de todas maneras frente a él era casi imposible ocultar algo; era como si pudiese leer mentes o "auras" como el mismo ojiazules decía... _si, como no, como si fuera monje... _

No tenía por que interrumpir, si para ella fue una sorpresa verte en un momento así, imagina lo apenada si yo meto mi cuchara... – se sobo la barbilla y vio las dos bolsas que ahora estaban en el piso - ¿y eso?

Pues como tu mismo dijiste, parezco extraterrestre todo el tiempo con esto – refiriéndose a sus trajes- así que aprovechando la ida por las compras de Kaede, compre algo de ropa mas adecuada al clima

¿una nueva táctica para conquistarla? ¿cuál clima? Si siempre dices que **jamás** sufres de calor... – y con su típica cara de total inocencia continuo - Y yo que pensé que ya habías desistido... dichosos los hombres que tienen esos placeres que... ¡Ouch! ¡oye! Eso dolió – el ojidorado le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para acallar las ideas raras de su amigo

¡Cállate! No es por eso... solo a ti se te ocurre imaginar una novela con cualquier cosa que ves, mejor escritor y no agente... – cerró sus ojos, se los froto y prosiguió - y aun sigo con mi meta: ayudar, salvar, entregar e irnos; nada ha cambiado – bueno, tal vez parte dicha por su amigo era verdad, ya que ni bien quería evitar ese odioso calor, también quería ver la reacción de ella al verlo como una persona "normal"

**En la cocina...**

Kagome estaba aun sobresaltada por lo de la almohada y cortaba la verdura sin fijarse mucho en donde ponía el cuchillo, si no es por Kaede, era capaz de cortarse la mano sin darse cuenta.

Estas muy distraída mi niña, ¿qué pasa? – con todo su candor busco una respuesta en sus ojos, los cuales estaban muy turbados y esta creyó que era por la situación

Nada malo nana, no te preocupes – vio que ya tenía las verduras cortadas – ¿en que mas te puedo ayudar? – tendría que distraer lo mas que pudiera su mente, estaba tan apenada... ¿qué pensaría él? ¿qué estaba loca? _ Si... _ se auto contestó, lo mas seguro era eso...

Ya has hecho suficiente, mejor ve afuera, date un poco de aire, ¿si? – ese estado de distanciamiento no le gustaba mucho, pero debía comprender, nada estaba saliendo bien y mientras pudiera darle ratos de sosiego mejor para su niña

La chica fue sacada casi a rastras, con una limonada en las manos. Se encogió de hombros y apoyándose en el borde de un muro, miro hacia todos lados, nadie la miraba; o por lo menos eso creía. Sacó de la bolsa de su capri un cigarro de la cajetilla y usando un encendedor en forma de lapicero (era para ocultarlo) encendió uno. Le dio su primer jalón y... se sintió mejor...

Daba gracias a quien había descubierto la nicotina... ya llevaba días sin fumar uno y para el momento, eso estaba bien para ella. Jalo la segunda vez y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro. Saco el humo y vio como este se dispersaba en el aire. De esa misma manera deseo desaparecer también.

Ya iba a medio cigarrillo cuando sintió un aroma peculiar en el aire, constatándolo al ser asustada por detrás

¿no cree que siendo tan bonita se le ve mal el cigarro? – el ojidorado hizo a propósito la pregunta cuando esta iba a sacar el humo; así que esta empezó a atragantarse. Espero a que le pasara para darle un vaso con agua – esto es mejor que la nicotina...

Es mi única compañía... y no soy una niña para que venga a reñirme... ¿no le parece? – y retándole, siguió con el cigarro como si nada, hasta evito verle.

Lo se... ya no es una niña, pero no es la mejor salida – en un movimiento rápido le arrebato el pitillo, le chupo y ante la mirada de asombro de ella, hizo un perfecto aro de humo que cayo en el rostro de la pelinegra. – además da cáncer... – lo arrojo al piso, lo pateo y extendió la mano – deme la cajetilla

¿cuál cajetilla? - ¿desde cuando la estaba viendo para saber que tenía la caja? La espiaba... de eso no había duda... malvado...

La que guarda en su bolsillo, ah... y también ese hermoso bolígrafo, creo que necesito escribir algo... – desde que ella había salido la vio por detrás de las cortinas y todo el proceso lo miro detenidamente.

Está bien... – si alguien mas estaba viendo la escena, parecería que era la chica regañada, dando las evidencias de su delito... - ¿contento?

Si, mucho; aunque sería mejor que habláramos de esto, ¿no crees? – tomándole del brazo la llevo hasta el pasto y sentándose en el, le pidió que le imitase

¿No cree que se ensuciara la ropa? Digo, por que se ve que no es barata – esta quedo frente a él y una sonora carcajada salió como única respuesta. Kagome estaba sin entender el por que había reído. Al inicio, fue chistoso; hasta ella misma esbozo una risilla, pero al rato, ya sus mejillas estaban infladas – ¿qué es lo gracioso? Por que a mi no me lo parece nada

Yo no soy de ese tipo que cuida su ropa como loco... simplemente la uso y la grama, no es algo que no pueda salir al lavarla, no seas paranoica, anda... habla... distrae tu mente

No supo ni por que o como; pero le termino contando su vida a un completo extraño que a esas horas de la platica era mas que un escucha... era su confidente. Le conto hasta lo mas profundo de sus sentimientos, obviando el tema Akitoki y que ya no sentía nada por él. Fue un libro abierto, que el ambarino pudo leer a su conveniencia. Ni Kaede ni Sango hicieron algo para evitar la extraña cercanía de esos dos. Era mas, hasta la puerta que conectaba al interior estaba cerrada. Ambas sabían los sentimientos de la pelinegra y sería bueno que tuviera un punto de vista masculino de todo lo vivido.

Lo único que nadie sabía, excepto Inuyasha; era que en esa platica, el pudo conocer a fondo el corazón lastimado de Kagome... a sus pocos años, había pasado muchas cosas y podía asegurar por las palabras "confundida" y "arrepentida" que esta ya dudaba de su matrimonio. Sin medir la poca distancia que les separaba, este hundió el pequeño cuerpo femenino entre su pecho, ya que por sus hermosas lagunas de chocolate estaban a punto de arrojar perlas cristalina y eso no le gustaba y menos en ella.

Dejo que esta sollozara y calmara el llanto. Sintió el ligero roce de su antebrazo por su pierna y su cuerpo reacciono ante este inofensivo toque... le ofreció su pañuelo y espero a que ella se recuperara.

Tal vez esta era una oportunidad de Kami para reivindicar su vida y darle un giro a sus páginas negras...

Y que hay de ti... Inuyasha... ¿qué secreto oscuro guardas bajo esa apariencia? – pregunto ella después de haber terminado su "momento de debilidad" y alejándose del repentino abrazo dado por este

¿Crees que soy una máscara? – noto el sonrojo de sus mejillas y haciéndose el ofendido por la pregunta la miro con carita de perrito atropellado – ¿supones que esta hermosa presencia oculte algo?

Si... y no supongo... lo sostengo – se cruzo de brazos en espera de la evasiva de él. Cosa que ocurrió al contrario

Lo admito... soy culpable... – este extendió sus brazos frente a él, agacho la cabeza en espera de ser esposado -... condéname por mis delitos – levanto la mirada y la pelinegra le miraba entre confundida y un poco divertida, sus ojos la delataban

¿Nani? Es extraño que alguien como tu no este casado... eres diferente... ¡Espera! – gritó como si hubiese descubierto una gran verdad – Eso es... tienes esposa y es lo que ocultas tanto, ¿no? – ante tal ocurrencia, este no pudo más que carcajearse con solo la mención de una esposa. Kagome le miro como si fuera la primera vez y descubrió que esa risa no era fingida, sino una llena de diversión

Cuanta imaginación tienes... y no... dije que era culpable, por que tengo un pasado y presente oscuro, pero de eso a una esposa... ni en sueños... no con mi vida tan ajetreada... nadie querría casarse con un tipo que vive mas fuera de su país, a ese ritmo sería un cornudo, ¿no crees?

Y de la misma manera en que Kagome le contó su vida, este perdió la pena e hizo lo mismo. Desde el extraño suceso de la muerte de sus padres hasta la reunión en la que se dio cuenta de su historia y que nadie quería hacer nada por remediarlo. En un inicio fue alejándose poco a poco de ella, por eso de las reacciones a su modus de vida; pero para su asombro, esta le escuchaba muy atenta.

Y ahora... estoy aquí... arruinando mi costosa ropa de marca con verde de grama – esto lo dijo ironizándola - ayudándote y contando los crímenes de mi vida... ¿qué tal? No soy tan perfecto como algunos aseveran... – lo ultimo lo uso mas como ironía propia, _perfecto... si como no..._

No puedo juzgarte, pero tus motivos tuviste, no podemos reparar lo hecho, pero si arreglar lo que vendrá... – fue el único veredicto que esta pudo decir. A decir verdad, en ningún momento se espanto ante la visión del mundo de un agente... – pero si trabajas con una agencia internacional... ¿algún cargo has de tener?

Si... por desgracia soy teniente británico, a pesar de ser japonés...

Estaban tan cansados que lo poco de agua no les servía para saciar la sed. Eran tan descarados que todo lo tenían bien planeado. Hacerles pasar los primeros días tranquilos, para después sufrirlos con esas caminatas por las escarpadas de las montañas.

La que peor la pasaba era Ayumi, la cual hasta en diversa ocasiones se había desmayado. Entre Ethan y él la ayudaban a caminar; si contaban las noches... solo faltaban dos días para llegar a la frontera.

Creo que ya puedo caminar yo sola... gracias – le dijo al cónsul que no muy convencido la soltó y esta con mucho esfuerzo camino. No quería ser una carga para sus amigos y mucho menos para él. Se acerco al otro y muy bajito le dijo – ya comprendí que no debo ser necia, aunque me duela... Kagome aun esta en su corazón...

Eso es lo mejor mi niña... veras que pronto lo superaras... – le contesto este, le paso su brazo por detrás de su espalda y caminaron juntos. Esto fue visto por Akitoki, el cual no entendía la extraña actitud de la chica, era como si de la noche a la mañana; ya no quisiese tener contacto con él.

Y sin quererlo aceptar... eso le dolía mucho. En esos días, le había tomado un cariño especial, había estado para ayudarle desde el inicio y quizás el hecho de ser del mismo país les había dado un lazo mas fuerte que ni ellos mismo sabían reconocer.

En muchos de sus gestos, le recordaba a la jovial de su esposa al inicio de su matrimonio y eso le llevaba por tantos recuerdos; felices y tristes. Había algo en la chica con la que convivía ahora, que por ocasiones le hacía olvidar el lugar donde estaban. Por veces, para animarlo le contaba historias de que estaban en expedición para encontrar una planta para la cura de enfermedades... Ayumi si que tenía imaginación y por lo que Ethan le decía, era la único que le mantenía a flote en medio de tantos hombres...

Así era su naturaleza; fresca, creativa y tenaz, ya que por ser la única mujer raptada, nunca dio su brazo a torcer y las experiencias vividas le había templado el carácter...

Lo que este no sabía era que poco a poco, la esencia de ella, se adentraría tanto en su alma, que le sería duro escoger una decisión que no le rompiera el corazón a nadie...

¿en donde andas hijo? – pregunto Ethan al estar ya a mitad del camino y que gracias a que Kagura estaba cansada descansaron bajo la sombra de unos arboles.

Estoy muy confundido... pensé que en lugar de fortalecer el lazo que me unía a Kagome por la distancia y esas cosas... la siento cada vez mas lejana y sabes que... no me preocupa en lo absoluto... ¿crees que este bien?

Yo no podría decirte nada, solo que lo sabrás cuando la tengas en frente – dijo de manera neutral, miro de reojo a la chica que estaba comiendo un mango, así que sin querer queriendo; se aventuro a indagar mas – siempre fue así o... ¿algo más te tiene perturbado? – el otro iba a contestar cuando les dijeron que ya era hora de continuar

Ayumi... – le dijo mientras se levantaban y desde ahí, este se callo hasta que llegaron a su punto de llegada, en la misma madrugada de ese día. Ethan solo le preguntaba que tanto podrían afectarse la vida de esos dos y de la esposa que esperaba una respuesta.

Continuara.....

Wii se imaginan estar en los zapatos de Kag con la escena de la almohada... aw... bien tierno, y mas el del jardín... espero que les este gustando el fic y nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Ahora a los agradecimientos:

Mariana:- ¡¡¡PRIMIX!!!! No te preocupes por emocionarte, es uno de los efectos secundarios por leer mis fics... (ah... si, mira que modesta soy...) y con el tema Houjo y Ayumi... ya lo veras mas adelante... todo a su tiempo. Con el dinero... ya llevo 35, no se si ya me pase, así que me avisas... ¿si? Te quiero mucho

Anthe: bueno... y por que todos quieren que sea un Inu&Kag... es que de veras ustedes... bromas... la historia se escribe sola en mi cabeza y yo solo soy el instrumento pa que lean, así que habrán sorpresas de ultima hora conociendo mi cabeza loca e imaginativa. Y si... postea todo lo que quieras pa que coloque más rápido... eres genial amiga. Espero verte de nuevo en el msn y platicar y platicar mucho. Besos

LindaKagome: bueno, aquí te quite un poco la curiosidad de saber un poquito mas de esta trama... es que soy bien mala en dejarlo ahí, ¿no? Pero si no fuera así... no las tuviera como están... hasta la prox semana y espero que te haya gustado el capi de esta semana. Te cuidas `^-^`

Marianita: bueno... la propuesta esta divertida... pero ya sabes, la musa cuando se emociona... Se Emociona... Jajaja posteaste dos veces... y recemos pa que el cuñi no se pase por aquí o se pondrá atento a tus movimientos, te imaginas que te llevo a Sessho... pobrecito del muchacho... Jajaja

Jess/Kag: ¿cómo esta eso que quieres dejar de leer? Así no juego... tienes que terminar de leerlo o no sabrás si al final de toda esta locura es un Inu &Kag... así que lee... Jajaja... I miss you my friend! Mira hasta en ingles te lo digo... te cuidas y te veo después pa ver si te gusto el capi

Cynthia: ya lista pa la gran hora? Es un gustazo y un placer que te este gustando tu fic. Ya que es hecho con mucho amor... y pues ya veras que pasara con ese par de tortolos... aunque este capi estuvo bien pa los dos... yo también te extraño mi angelito, vieras que me conecto y nunca te encuentro... ya no hemos coincidido... pero recuerda que soy tu dama de lazo... Gatito... ya el contaste como será el lazo, ¿no? Jajaja

Laraele: bueno, gracias por que te gustan mis ideas locas y pues que te sigan gustando hasta el termino de esta historia... gracias por tu tiempo. Es agradable ver que se entretienen leyendo los fics. Gracias amiga y hasta la prox.

Piang Cheng: ¡¡¡WoOoOoOoW!!! Eres grande amigo... te quiero mucho y gracias de nuevo por elegirme pa ser tu pre lectora de tu fic... vieras que aun sigo impresionada de lo que hace el amor... y si... ya vaya haciendo las cosas como Dios manda... ya dentro de poco dejara de ser soltero y como hermanita de Cynthia... nada de despedida de solteros... Jajaja. Y aquí ya esta el capi 7 pa que dejes tus comentarios... te cuidas mucho gatito lindo.

Kisa: bueno... aun sigues sin ser aplacada por completo eh... y con este capi, ¿que tal vamos de ansias? Bueno con eso de las naranjitas... Etto... hare una naranja transgénica azul y esa serás tu.... jajajajaja. Te quiero mucho chica y quiero conti en tu fic... ya quiero ver sangre y acción y por supuesto tu fabulosa aparición como una hanyou tigre... eres grandiosa amiga. Te me cuidas naranjita de mi corazón...

Bueno fueron 9 posts... eso es grandioso... y sigan recomendando este fic con la demás gente, aunque me tiren tomatazos, pero ahí estarán sus impresiones. Hasta la prox semana con un capi de los más bellos del fic... ¡aja! Les dejare picados... pero así es mi naturaleza... las brujas si somos malas... Jajaja. Besos y se cuidan. Y saludos a quienes solo leen... que se que son algunos de por ahí... lleguemos a los 10 posts!!!!!


	8. Quisiera Gritar

Buenas... grandes cosas pasaran, algo triste el capi, pero hay cositas bonitas también... ah... cuando la musa esta feliz, las cosas salen a pedir de boca, Jajaja se portan bien y opinen. Cyn, regalo de bodas adelantado...

**Capitulo 8: Quisiera Gritar ahora...**

La noche había caído y con eso el silencio se apoderaba de todos los rincones, como no era jueves ni domingo, los agentes hacían su rutinaria ronda de guardia en las afueras de la casa. (N/A los días antes señalados, eran los de conversación con Manolito, el tipo del secuestro). El silencio que guardaba esas 4 paredes era hasta un punto tortuoso o por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba... quería gritar, para ver si de esa forma salía de esa terrible pesadilla. Era como estar dentro de un laberinto y no encontrar la salida; quería encontrar un alivio, al menos para el alma. Muchas cosas habían cambiado y ella no había sido capaz de detenerlas... era demasiada su angustia que la pizca de sueño se disipo. Solo le quedó suspirar, a eso se resumía su actual vida. Martirizarse con los recuerdos, las culpas y pasar las noches en vela. _Eres una noctambula... _ se dijo, pero por esta noche trataría de hacer que sus ojos se cerraran y descansar el cuerpo... un gran vaso de leche tibia le ayudaría...

Un leve bostezo le hizo reaccionar, ese plan estaba dando resultado y acomodándose en la cama, se durmió poco a poco...

Solo para despertarse a la media hora a causa de un mal sueño... una pesadilla... de nuevo. Estaba más que aterrada, a ese ritmo terminaría loca en un nosocomio. El sentir el vacio bajo sus pies y caer estrepitosamente fue lo que la despertó. Su frente y su pecho estaban perlados en sudor. Después de eso, mejor fue tratar de hacer algo mientras llegaba el nuevo día. Estaba harta de los somníferos, le hacían perder el apetito... y si mal no recordaba, Inuyasha tenía en su poder la única cajetilla de cigarrillos... se quejo por no guardarse al menos uno. Además de sus narcóticos, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer para pasar el rato? Una idea paso por su mente y bajando a la cosa podría manos a la obra.

Haría galletas...

Reviso la alacena, Kaede la tenía repleta... era muy extraño, no recordaba recibir tanto dinero como para estar siempre abastecidas... los giros de su familia en Tokio y algo que aportaba Sango de sus trabajos era su único capital... entonces, ¿de donde salía tanto para tener lleno todo? Por que no solo la alacena, sino el congelador y algunos anaqueles del pantry... y si contaba con que Inuyasha y Miroku... _Eso era... _ ahora recordaba algo dicho por el ojidorado horas después de su llegada.

_No se preocupen por mis honorarios... yo trabajare por mi propia cuenta..._

¿Acaso había sido capaz de tal cosa? ¿O si? Y si era así... ¿con que motivos?

La única respuesta la tenía él. Y tendría que preguntárselo...

Terminaron la ronda, no había nada sospechoso en las tres calles que siempre vigilaban, así que retornando a la casa se disponía a dormir. El ojiazules le dijo que haría unas cosas que no intereso ponerle atención como para saber que era eso tan importante, así que se quedo en la parte baja de la casa. Aspiro hondamente y sin necesidad de invocarla o tenerla en su memoria, así estaba ese aroma que lo volvía loco. Sonrió divertido, por más que tratara de sacársela de sus pensamientos, estos se negaban a cumplir sus deseos y con la mayor parte de su ser en su contra... ¿cómo le haría para sacársela del corazón después de todo ese jaleo?

En lo poco que tenía de convivir a su lado, del recuerdo había pasado a algo que no lograba descifrar, pasando por la dichosa obsesión por tener al menos un beso de su parte...

Estaba tontamente enamorado de ella... y de lo cual no estaba nada arrepentido... Gran dilema... _el trabajo y los placeres no se juntaban por esa razón... eres Tonto... no hagas castillos en las nubes... _la poca cordura que el quedaba le daba las ultimas señales para que recapacitara, pero estando ya tan perdido, que solo tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para hacerlo desaparecer de una vez por todas.

Se dejo caer en el sillón, y dándose a la tarea de desabotonar los primeros 2 botones de su camisa y uniendo sus manos detrás de su cuello, quiso descansar su cuerpo y liberar un poco la tensión de sus músculos. Tensión que volvió con mayor fuerza al captar con su fino oído un tenue ruido proveniente de la cocina, era como unos pasos y... la experiencia la puso a manejar enseguida, actuar rápido y eficaz era su prioridad. Aun no olvidaba esa intromisión recién llegados con Miroku. La seguridad de ellas estaba en sus manos y nos les fallaría...

Desfundo el arma corta que llevaba en su pretina, camino tan rápido y silencioso, casi como si flotara levemente en el suelo, ya que ningún sonido salió de sus pasos y eso que usaba zapatos de charol. Le quito el seguro, conto hasta tres mentalmente y de un movimiento abrió la puerta, el lugar estaba a oscuras, pero noto la silueta que se movía sin preocupación, como si estuviera en otra parte y su presencia aun no la percibía.

En dos zancadas estuvo detrás, le tapo la boca y la llevarla hasta el interruptor, el intruso comenzó a forcejear y dar patadas en el aire con tal de zafarse, pero este la aprisiono mas hacia él, solo ahí fue capaz de hacer una inspección del tipo que tenia entre sus brazos, la calidez de ese cuerpo y el olor de sus cabellos le delato de quien se trataba, abrió un poco sus ojos a percibir quien era... _insensata... _aun así la retuvo hasta que la luz estuvo encendida. La soltó hasta que los asustados ojos de ella lograron ver quien la retenía de esa manera...

Me has dado el susto más grande de mi vida, ¿qué pretendías con todo esto? – se quejo ella al ser soltada, aunque reconocía en lo mas fondo de su ser que esa cercanía le había gustado – pensé que era alguien mas y... – empezó a hipear... si no lograba controlarse a tiempo, terminaría como una Magdalena... – guarda eso... – refiriéndose a su arma que aun seguía en las manos del ojidorado. Este reacciono y colocando el seguro de nuevo la guardo.

Disculpa, pero en primer lugar, ¿qué haces a tientas por la cocina a estas horas? Debería estar dormida. Cualquier ruido extraño a estas horas me alertaría...aunque he de decir que eres buena forcejeando... – la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro hizo que la pelinegra se sonrojara y un gesto que casi lo tenia olvidado reapareció: un puchero de niña... sus mejillas estaban infladas y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, fue un acto inocente de su parte, pero para el ojidorado no paso desapercibido - ¡estas haciendo un puchero! – esto hizo que del puchero pasara a un enojo y tomando lo primero que encontró se lo arrojo.

¡OYE! – ese algo era una bolsa de harina recién abierta y como era de esperar, el blanco polvo dio de lleno sobre la humanidad de Inuyasha. Ahora era Inuyasha el blanco... – no era preciso hacer esto... – exhalo y rascándose la cabeza continuo – creo que iré a cambiarme... ¿aun estarás aquí?

Si... no tengo sueño... hare galletas, ¿me ayudaras? - era casi imposible aguantarse la risa, pero esa imagen del agente no se le borraría tan rápido. Este asintió y al verle acercarse a la puerta dijo – y disculpa por el harinazo... – Inu solo se giro de medio lado

Por lo menos tendrás algo por que reírte mientras regreso – la sonrisa sincera de este hizo que comenzara a carcajearse. Después de un rato ya hasta el estomago le dolía y las lagrimas brotaban a borborones.

Además de haber recuperado momentáneamente su buen humor, el correr de su corazón le tenía desconcertada. Tenía tiempo que este no se revelaba. Después de tanto creer que podría mantener a raya sus actos y sentimientos, eran botados por las acciones inesperadas del agente. Admitía que era... lindo... hasta guapo... se sonrojo al pensar esas cosas de él...

_Dejaría de ser mujer si no reconocieras que esta hecho un bombón... _

"Pervertida" se reprendió a si misma... ya no era una adolescente para dejarse llevar por sus impulsos... tenia que controlarse o lo que tanto temía podría convertirse en realidad. Y Sango saltaría de la felicidad...

La relativa calma al estar amasando la masa (valga la redundancia XD), ingreso Inuyasha de nuevo a la cocina con unos pants negros y una camiseta gris, que debía ser su pijama o algo así... pero que clase de pijama... ahora le marcaba mas lo que tanto se ocultaba bajo los trajes que en los últimos días eran escasos verle. _Ese trasero no pasaría inadvertido por ninguna mujer... que bien guardado se lo tenía... _ fue el único comentario mental que se hizo, de lo cual no se reprendió en lo mas mínimo... era una verdad absoluta para su código de mujer.

_¿Desde cuando era tan descarada? Sango tenía la culpa... y Rin también... _

Sabes, creo que la casa esta embrujada... – inquirió ella mientras cortaba la masa en diferentes formas

¿por qué lo dices? – este estaba colocándole las chispitas de chocolate y le seguía la conversación

Es que hay fantasma que dejan dinero... los pagos siempre se hacen a tiempo y hay comida suficiente para nosotros cinco, raro... ¿no? – ella le miro por el rabillo, para identificar algún cambio en su semblante que le delatara y así fundamentar sus sospechas. Pero nada ocurrió, el ojidorado siguió con ese rostro impasible, como si se tratara de un hecho desconocido.

Mmm... si, raro; pero no te preocupes, cuando le encuentre le diré que deje de hacer esas cosas – ahora solo faltaba engrasa el molde para colocar las galletas. El horno estaba caliente a su punto. Él fue que se encargo de estos dos últimos detalles.

No, lo único que quisiera es agradecerle, ya que al ser unas completas extrañas en su vida, se ha preocupado de nuestro bienestar, no se como le retribuiría tal favor... eso habla mucho de su buen corazón... – la sonrisa de ambos fue el único testigo de este momento.

Mientras esperaban a que las galletas estuviesen, se quedaron sumergidos en un silencio cómodo para ambos. Los únicos segundos que compartían eran los efímeros contactos visuales que se daban de vez en cuando. Al toparse en una ocasión, se sonrojaron y esquivando el contacto miraban para otra parte. Solo así Kag pudo detenerse a memorizar su rostro. Su perfil era bien cincelado, solo una pequeña imperfección en su tabique... una pequeña cicatriz, los labios delgados y ese flequillo que le tapaba perfectamente la frente y que enmarcaba bien sus orbes.

Por su lado Inuyasha descubrió que a pesar de los años, su cara seguía siendo tan cándida, lo que mas llamaba la atención de ella eran esos preciosos ojos cafés y las especiales sonrisas de esos labios que se moría por besar... gruño bajito por tener que controlarse.

(***)

El desayuno se postergo para Kagome, ya que esta no despertó hasta ya pasado el mediodía. Aun con la ropa del día anterior se levanto de la cama y yendo a la regadera, busco en su memoria en que parte de la madrugada fue que termino en su cama, si lo ultimo que recordaba era... _¡estar en la sala con Inuyasha masajeándole las sienes y sus cabellos! _Así que no quedaba duda de quien hizo el resto. Casi instintivamente se acerco su mano y ahí estaba... el aroma a bosque de él... sería una completa lastima que con el jabón se iría...

Al bajar las gradas, escucho un "Pervertido" y una sonora cachetada. La voz era de su amiga y la zona impactada tenía que ser la mejilla de Miroku... ah... ¿qué esos dos no se dirían lo que sentían? Ahora tenía una buena arma para fastidiar a la castaña. Encontró a los aludidos y a Inuyasha en la sala viendo atentos la TV. Las imágenes de escombros y gente en camillas era lo que alcanzo a divisar. La voz de Kaede a sus espaldas la hizo pegar un brinco

Hubo un ataque en la capital... un coche bomba... – y con esto regreso a la cocina - ¿comerás? – la chica asintió y fue a mirar mas de cerca. Ya viendo las imágenes desgarradoras se dio cuenta que si era la capital, estaba a unos 30 minutos de ahí. Inuyasha repuso en su presencia y se hizo a un lado para que se sentara

Kag... despertaste... es bueno que al fin hallas dormido como se debe – dijo Sango pasando su brazo por detrás de su hombro

Pero como ha pasado todo esto...

Son los insurgentes, están presionando al gobierno a que deje en libertad a varios de ellos que están en el cuartel general de la guardia... – de un momento a otro la pelinegra miro fijo al ojidorado

Esto no tiene que ver con Akitoki... ¿verdad? Dime que no...

No, es un suceso aparte, esto era de esperarse, si el gobierno no llega a un acuerdo con las guerrillas, esto empeorara... ten por seguro que el cónsul esta fuera de todo esto. Te doy mi palabra- esto calmo un poco a Kagome, la cual fue llevada por su amiga al comedor, ahí le esperaba un rico almuerzo.

Y ya que nos quedamos solos... – dijo Miroku aun con la marca de la mano de Sango en su mejilla - ¿Que tanto hacías anoche? Por que eso de llegar y cambiarte para luego salir... ¿en que andas?

Nada, solo no tenia sueño y me quede un rato acá abajo...

Ajam... y el hecho que hayas subido con Kagome en brazos no tiene nada que ver... no te hagas, bien que los vi en la sala... - ¡maldito dizque monje! Cada día se asustaba más de ese sentido de persuasión en él. Era peor que una mujer para darse cuenta de los chismes de primera mano...

¡Keh! Metete en tus asuntos, yo no diré más de lo que ya has dicho. Vieja chismosa... – y para variar había hecho que se agriara por el comentario... el ojiazules solo meneo al cabeza, cuando se ponía testarudo, no soltaba nada. Así de sencillo.

Solo espero que hagas lo correcto, no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra, más ella que se ve que no al esta pasando de las mil maravillas – así su conversación fue dejada para poner mas atención sobre las victimas del incidente. Los muy malditos habían planeado todo tan bien. A la hora pico de las 8 de la mañana cuando todos iban a sus trabajos... por eso habían tantos fallecidos y heridos de gravedad.

(***)

No podía obviar que el descanso le sirvió de mucho, su cabeza trabajaba rápidamente y con lo recién ocurrido, se le pasó la idea de hacer unos cuantos reclamos... empezando con la embajada... solo que estos le llamaron antes a ella... y afortunado fue...Hakudoshi... el cual aun no estaba del todo contento por que los agentes hubiesen descubiertos los micrófonos y las demás trampas de la casa.

¿señora Houjo? – dijo al escuchar el saludo de esta, la cual hizo una invocación para no gritarle al tipo.

Hakudoshi... ¿no? ¿qué quiere? Sabe, iba a llamarles, pero ya que me ahorro el gasto... son unos ineptos... cuando regrese mi esposo, les demandaremos con el gobierno... por dejar que cosas así pasan y sobre todo, que no hagan NADA por remediarlo... – escucho que se iba a defender, pero era tanta su rabia que no le dejo - ... y déjese de escusas baratas, que no me valen de nada... ya se como son ustedes, ¿creen que por ser la tonta esposa ausente de Akitoki no sé nada de diplomacia? Pues soy una relacionista y se como manejan sus hilos... son una bola de cerdos corruptos... – con esto colgó, dejando a Miroku que pasaba por ahí con la boca abierta. Uuu... ella si daba miedo... kag fue a tomar un poco de agua y siguió con la otra parte de las llamadas. Saldría algo caro, pero era necesario.

Eran tantas las veces que trataba de comunicarse con ellos, pero con eso del traslado de la antigua casona a sabe Dios donde... el numero lo consiguió gracias a Rin que les busco por cielo y tierra. Esta vez si tenían que estar y le escucharían... a los tres timbres, la voz apagada de una mujer, pero no irreconocible para ella le contesto. Debía ser de madrugada allá...

¿si?

¿Azuna? Soy Kagome... al fin los encuentro... – la otra mujer ahogo un grito y comenzó a murmurar

Ka... ¿Kagome? ¿cómo nos encontraste? – si... el nerviosismo era palpable en ella. nunca creyó escuchar esa voz en mucho tiempo

Pensé que con al noticia de su hijo, buscaría la manera de mantenerse en contacto conmigo... Azuna... es tu propio hijo. Sabes, creo que él aun tiene la remota idea de que sus padres están preocupados, pero no quisiera desilusionarlo cuando vuelva...

¿sabes algo de él? ¿cómo esta? Tú sabes que nuestra situación no es al mejor en estos momentos y...

¿y la mía que? He hecho hasta lo imposible para poder seguir subsistiendo aquí... para mi es mas difícil todo esto – como le ardía la manera tan materialista en que aun seguían pensando... - ¿es que aun te sigue importando más el que dirán que la vida de tu hijo? Realmente me decepcionas... creí que habías cambiado... y sabes que, tome esas burdas clases de etiqueta no para agradar a Akitoki, no por que el ya me quería tal cual era... sino por ustedes, para que no sintieran vergüenza de mi, pero ahora la que siente pena, soy yo por al manera en que están actuando...

Kagome, debes escucharme, nos amenazaron... hay alguien que quiere matarnos y no podemos hacer nada... y no me hables de clases, por que no fue hasta que nuestro hijo se fijo en ti, no conocerías este mundo... – después de un dejo de amargura, paso a uno lleno de resentimiento por ella. por haberse "robado" a su único hijo

Si, pues si pudiera, regresaría el tiempo y borraría el momento en que me cruce con él, para que así tal vez no tuviera que avergonzarse del buen corazón de Akitoki... y no se por que le llame... no vale la pena

Si sabes algo de él...

No le diré nada, se mucho, pero no perderé mi tiempo con ustedes. No se merecen saber nada. Si no es que les llamo, no dan señales de vida... buenas noches...

Colgó y después de varios días sin llorar se dejo caer lentamente y como chiquita se encogió en el piso... se sentía tan vulnerable, en un lugar donde la vida era tan frágil como el cristal... ¿qué más podría hacer? No era alguien extraordinario para tener la resistencia para todo esto... eran una mujer común que solo quiso vivir como cualquier otra persona, pero... nada le había salido bien. ¿Qué cosa estaba pagando para vivir a la zozobra?

Kag... anda... levántate – la ronca voz del ojidorado la trajo de nuevo a la tierra. Elevo su rostro poco a poco y se topo con una mirada llena de comprensión, algo extraño. Era nuevo para ella verle así. Sus pupilas estaban mas dilatadas que de costumbre. No había malicia ni nada parecido en su rostro. Era sencillamente un simple escucha y confidente

Desde que empezó todo esto... no había llorado así... ¿es malo?

No, para nada... si sientes deseos de seguir, no te detengas... libérate y puede que esto ayude un poco – si detestaba verla taciturna por la casa, el verla llorar le oprimía el corazón.

Se encontraba ahí, justo gracias a Miroku, el cual contando el enfado de ella con el teléfono, quiso comprobar el grado de enojo, solo para toparse con la mujer empapada en lágrimas. Aunque sus mejillas se veían hermosas al estar sonrojadas. Ni siquiera se atrevió a acercarse, ahora mas que nunca debía calmar la tempestad que en su interior se desataba. Sus sentimientos tenían que quedar atrás de su deber.... _siempre atrás..._

Del llanto, paso a los sollozos para terminar con un leve gimoteo. Le pasó su pañuelo para que se secara el rostro. Sus ojos estaban más que hinchados, la punta de su nariz roja y las mejillas rosadas.

Debes creer que soy una llorona... nunca fui fuerte y no lo sé hacer... soy un completo fiasco... – se rio de si misma y suspirando comenzó a reincorporarse, pero Inuyasha se antepuso a esto y tomándola de sus hombros la dejo con gran facilidad de cuclillas en el piso. La miro fijo, casi disgustado, ella tenia que saber que era un error pensar así.

Nadie es inmune al dolor y no es fuerte el que no demuestra lo que siente, sino el que se recupera de sus problemas, de los obstáculos; el que da todo por lo que desea... no te menosprecies... nadie es perfecto... – vaya, de donde salieron esas palabras, no lo sabia; pero las mismas eran para ambos. El era mas cobarde por no decidirse por conquistarla, por el estúpido miedo al rechazo. _Era mejor quedarse solo a pasar la vergüenza de uno de parte de ella..._

Y así la dejo mas tranquila, hubiesen seguido si el repicar del teléfono no les indicara que tenía que ser contestado. Kagome se incorporo, sin antes temer por quien llamaba. Las manos le temblaban, pero así, fue capaz de levantar el auricular.

Moshi- moshi... – hasta la voz la tenía temblorosa...

Kag... Hija, que alegría oírte...

Mama... – bueno, si quería animarse un poco, su madre le había leído la mente y contra todo pronostico, estaba hablando con ella...

Continuara...

Bueno gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales cada uno de ustedes, desde mi hermanita, cuñado y prima hasta las incondicionales... pero demos los saludos correspondientes de forma personalizada:

Marianita: Primix! Wow, solo terminando de modificar el tema y tu ya estabas leyendo... eres genial amiga. Que bien que te gusto y aunque este capi es algo corta vena... es bonito y si vieras el siguiente... jaja ya no digo más y espera la conti. Gracias por eso de los 20...

Jess: bueno, como la cuestión de la almohada levanto las hormonas por aquí... y si esos dos son mega geniales. El tiempo pasa rápido y cuando te des cuenta, ya estará el capi 8 pa leer. Tan fresquito como el pescadito frito que me comeré ahora. Besos. Te quiero un montón.

LadySakura: Wow por miles... es un honor tenerte por aquí. Tu fuiste la primera escritora que leí al descubrir los fanfics y pues has sido inspiración para los míos. Gracias, gracias... te quiero mucho y cuando quieras ahí estoy. Recuerdas la firma que me hiciste hace Uuu... yo te hare una. Te cuidas y me encanta tu fic.

Cynthia: hermanita adorada... que mas puedo decirte, que te extraño, aun no coincidimos en el msn... rayos, y yo que quería darte un regalo... pero bien, te portas bien y estoy mas que feliz por que te este gustando la historia.

Piang Cheng: Ángel gatuno... que decirte, que ya no se me enferme y tome mucha vitamina C, le recomiendo pedirle gratis a Kisa que tiene mucha, ¿no amiga? Y el atún lo quiero dietético... ya sabe, las brujas tenemos que aguardar las apariencias y la figura también... XD

Anthe: pero si mi otra primita adorada también anda por aquí... Hola Mabel, gracias por ese deseo de los 20... pa eso, díganles a sus amigas que postean y tal vez llegan a ese número (yo con al mirada ensoñadora...) y pues mas escenas wapas como la almohada se darán de aquí hasta que al miel me aburra... Jajaja. Y si nos estamos leyendo. Ya quiero conti en tus fics.

LindaKagome: si... la única que menciona lo de las esposas... eso me gusto tanto que me dieron ganas de ponérselas yo. Jijiji y pues gracias por tu apoyo chica linda, ese refrán me recordó a alguien que me decía a cada rato eso cuando mi novio salió de viaje por estudios... pero como no era tonta... no caí en su juego... te cuidas y nos vemos al prox semana

Laraele: Hooolaaa amiga... que bien que te gusto el capi y pues eso me alienta para hacer mejor las cosas cada día mejor. Esto es más que un hobbies para entretenerlas y que mejor paga que sus mensajes. Te cuidas mucho y a ver cuando intercambiamos correos y charlamos. Besos y abrazos

Kisa: Mi naranjita azul... que bueno estuvo eso, ¿no? Pero ya veras que cuando consiga uno así, no tardare en enviarte uno hasta al otro lado del charco. Si... conti en tu fic... emocionante. A ver que sorpresas nuevas nos traen nuestros fics. Te cuidas y suerte en tu vida.


	9. Inevitable

¡BUENAS! Esta es una nueva semana y por consiguiente... otro capi... ya no hablo y los agradecimientos al final... como siempre

Capitulo 9: Inevitable

El leve taconeo rápido delataba que su dueña tenia gran prisa por llegar a algún lado. Lo que las demás personas se le quedasen viendo, para ella era insignificante a comparación de lo que le estaba pasando. Quería salir de la tonta burbuja que el agente le había impuesto desde día y con la idea aun en mente, se escapo tan fácilmente y ahora caminaba lo mas rápido, claro después de bajarse del taxi que le llevo al centro. Era peligroso, pero en ese momento su cerebro no proceso esa información.

Necesitaba alejarse un instante de su realidad, le estaba asfixiando y si no huía... podría negarse a la poca esperanza que le quedaba. Por una extraña razón se sentía culpable por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y a pesar de ese ostentoso abrigo que usaba... un frio intenso se colaba entre sus huesos. Tenía una mezcla de melancolía y uno de frustración. Freno de súbito su caminata y abrazándose a si misma; como si de esa manera pudiese recuperar su antiguo estado de ánimo y su temperatura. Elevo su miraba al techo ancestral y vio como grandes nubes grisáceas se iban agrupando. _Lloverá..._dijo en susurro, no le tomo mucho en cuenta y siguió con su recorrido. Para eso llevaba una sombrilla, ¿no? Esta la cubriría si empezara a llover...

¿dónde fue la señora? Sabe muy bien que no puede salir así... sin avisar y mucho menos sola... – vocifero el ojidorado al notar la ausencia de la pelinegra. Se culpo a si mismo por prestar mas atención a las negociaciones que iban viento en popa y descuidar a la otra parte afectada... a Kagome y su actual ubicación incierta. - ¡Maldición! – con el puño cerrado dio un certero golpe en una de las bases del lugar. Se sentía impotente. _**TENGO**__ que hacer algo. _En eso recordó la extraña actitud de ella en los últimos días

Hay que hacer algo... ha estado tan ensimismada que... temo por su vida... – sollozo la castaña, que se apoyaba en la nana que también mostraba signos de preocupación en su rostro.

¿por su vida? – que sería tan temible para que la amiga, que le estaban ocultando. ¿había otra cosa peor que ella desapareciera en sus propias narices? – explíquese mejor, no entiendo que tanto teme...

A que trate de suicidarse... de nuevo... como hace dos años... – el ojidorado asintió, con eso la castaña guardo silencio y su llanto se hizo más palpable. El otro recordó lo pasado, no necesitaba preguntar, por que ya lo sabía... ella misma se lo había dicho...

Miroku... – el aludido le dirigió la mirada en señal de atención, le estaba destrozando el alma de ver a Sango sufrir... si tan solo pudiese acercarse a ella... – tu te quedaras con ellas- el otro asintió y este subió de tres zancadas las gradas, preparo su arma corta, un paraguas y su abrigo – iré a buscarla, señora Kaede... ¿qué tanto conoce ella el país?

No mucho, solo los lugares cerca del consulado, el parque central, el centro comercial y una librería muy cercana al palacio municipal – la anciana trato de recordar el nombre del lugar, pero el poco español que conocía no le ayudo mucho – creo que se llama... algo de _cuna_... lo siento, pero no recuerdo mas...

Muchas gracias, es suficiente para mi... les avisare cuando este con ella... – palpó el bolsillo interior del abrigo, llevaba dos cargadores mas; solo esperaba no tener que usarlos. La capital estaba en su peor momento político y social y el simple hecho de juntar los constantes ataques a plena luz de día y la entrada de escena de la pelinegra le crispaba hasta la medula... debía admitir que temía por la vida de su protegida.

Ahora añoraría un auto, pero para su desgracia tendría que usar de nuevo un taxi. Preparó un memorándum mental: _ir a comprar al menos un sedán... _Paro uno a tres calles y pidiendo ser dejado en la plaza central, inicio su búsqueda.

La tarea no fue nada sencilla, por ser una hora pico; muchas personas transitaban por las calles, sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar y lo peor, era que pronto caería la noche. El tiempo corría en su contra. Dio dos vueltas por el contorno del parque y luego adentrándose, para tener pistas nulas...

Después de recorrer las calles sin sentido, las primeras farolas de las calles se encendían, indicándole que la tarde estaba a punto de morir y un fuerte trueno le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. _Su cruda realidad_. Dos lagrimones que rodaron por su cara, se perdieron con las miles que el mismo cielo derramaba sobre su cabeza. Con parsimonia, le quito el broche a la sombrilla y en un suave toque al botón, esta se abrió y lentamente la coloco para protegerse. Vio como las demás personas corrían en busca de un refugio seguro, hasta aquí fue consiente que no sabia en que lugar se encontraba, pero como aun buscaba un refugio en su mente a lo que vivía... no contó con los problemas que esta perdida de conciencia que acarrearía.

La lluvia caía cada vez mas copiosamente, acompañada de una brisa que al paso de los minutos, esta última se volvió un viento que tomándola en contra; le hizo perder el buen refugio que tenía. Esto la dejo a la intemperie y mojándola por completo.

Grandioso... ¿y ahora que? – eran las primeras palabras que articulaba en toda la tarde y sintió la garganta reseca. Abrió la boca en dirección de la caída de las gotas, al menos el cielo le había calmado la sed. Las calles estaban casi desiertas y al buscar un punto conocido... se fijo por primera vez... que estaba perdida – Kami... ¿dónde estoy?- siguió caminando, al final, ya estaba empeñadísima y un poco de mas agua no le afectaría. Sintió pánico. Había sido una completa estupidez salir así por así, sin avisar... mira casi desesperada cada rincón de los lugares, sin poder reconocer nada. _Respira Hondo... tranquilízate y encontraras una salida... _En efecto, a tres calles distinguió la bandera raída de... ¡_la librería...!_ brinco de lleno en un gran charco, por lo menos no estaba perdida... después de su lapsus de niñez corrió en busca de refugio del agua y de los fuertes truenos que se dejaban escuchar por ratos. El gran letrero de: "_Librería Cuna de Libertadores" _albergaba la silueta de la pelinegra, que sentada en las gradas esperaba pacientemente que la lluvia cesara. Vio su reloj... las 7:30 p.m. no había sido buena idea... como se lo reprochaba. Ni un auto ni vehículo pasaba por ahí... ¿cómo regresaría?... _¿me estará buscando? _Refiriéndose al ojidorado.

Inuyasha entro por inercia en la catedral... tal vez en una búsqueda de ayuda espiritual, ella se encontrase ahí. El ambiente era totalmente diferente al que en las afueras se vivía. Hasta él mismo se sintió mucho mejor. Era una joya sin igual por dentro, su estilo gótico se notaba con los ojos cerrados. Llego hasta el final de las bancas, cerca del altar mayor y solo vio a unas señoras elevando sus plegarias.

A darse la vuelta para salir de ahí, reparó en la figura de un Cristo de madera, sin barnizar; que desaliñaba totalmente con lo ostentoso del lugar. Miro hacia todos lados, nadie reparaba en su presencia delante de la figura, hasta el capellán, que paso cerca de él le paso de largo. Perdió la pena. Colocándose frente a la cruz; dijo lo más bajo que pudo:

Ayúdame a encontrarla... se que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo... – esto lo decía por la sangre derramada en todos esos años... – y mucho menos a reclamarla como mía... – refiriéndose a Kagome – pero el pensar en no verla mas... se me hace un nudo en la garganta, tantos años de añorarla en sueños y cuando la encuentro... esta casada, ¡no es irónico! Pero con solo que ella sea feliz, me conformo; aunque sea con otro... quiero encontrarla... hazlo por ella... ¿si?

No supo si esa fue una plegaria o que... ya que jamás lo había echo, pero ya estaba. Antes de retirarse cerró sus ojos unos minutos. Evocando su presencia y salió de la misma manera en que había entrado. En silencio.

Ya había ido al parque, al centro comercial (el cual no era muy grande) y a la catedral... solo le faltaban la librería y el consulado, este último lo descartó por ser un lugar donde ella era no grata, así que solo quedaba... la librería. Al salir, los ruidosos truenos y los relámpagos le recibieron. Se coloco el abrigo y cerrándolo, camino lo más rápido que pudo con el paraguas en mano.

El viento le hizo aferrarse del mango (de la sombrilla, no piensen en el delicioso mango que es él...) y busco la tal librería. A dos cuadras mas allá, estaba el palacio municipal, así que el lugar no estaba tan perdido. Un relampagueo le ayudo a distinguir las figuras en la oscuridad, localizado a una bajo la entrada de un lugar a su izquierda. _Puede que sea... _sin terminar la frase corrió en esa dirección, quedando al otro lado de la calle, justo enfrente y el siguiente relampagueo en conjunto con un trueno le confirmaron lo que su corazón le decía.

¡Kagome! – grito después de que el leve temblor cesase y la aludida irguió su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada del ojidorado a unos cuantos pasos de ella – nunca... vuelvas a hacerse esto... – le reprendió – me tenias mas que preocupado – esta vez los sentimientos ocultos por ella le impidieron seguirla regañando, en su lugar; la acogió bajo su protección. Esta por su parte sollozo al ser tan valientemente "encontrada" hasta sonaba como un loco sueño de hadas... si... muy loco en pleno siglo liberal... _deja de soñar con eso... __**ÉL **__no es un príncipe azul y mucho menos tú eres su princesa... _

Discúlpame... ¿si? Además... ¿a quien le importo? – ante tal pregunta, el quiso contestar: "_a mi... por que eres la que me ha dado fuerzas desde hace años, por que te quiero" _si, ya se lo diría. Jamás sabría nada de él y sus sentimientos.

Pues a tu nana, a tu amiga y a... tu esposo – eso casi le rompe el corazón

¿y a ti? ¿te importo? – esta que le miro con esos ojitos que podían hacerle hablar o por lo menos a titubear con respecto a su actitud de calma en toda situación... desvió la mirada

¿yo? – vio la duda en esos ojos chocolate, aun no entendía el por que ella le había echo esa pregunta, ¡que era lo que esperaba! Solo se daba cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que ambos estaban, era la primera vez que podía tenerla así... y nunca se reprocharía de eso. Estaba consiente que debido a su estatura, su aliento cálido chocaba deliciosamente contra su rostro. Tendría que detenerse, ya su mente le mandaba señales de que no se atreviera a acercarse mas. Abrió más la boca, para responderle; pero nada salió de sus labios. Se relamió y pensó la mejor manera de responder sin tener que comprometerse más de la cuenta – por su puesto, eres como una amiga, por consiguiente, me importas.

Ah... claro – y ese chocolate, se opaco; su voz también sonó... ¿desganada? – amiga...

Si, ya que es la única manera en que puedo verte, ya que me eres prohibida... – gracias a su bocota y a sus caballos salvajes... había dicho algo que no debió jamás pronunciar y menos frente a ella.

¿prohibida? ¿de que hablas? – y sus mejillas se tiñeron. Estando tan cerca, su nariz únicamente reconocía un único aroma, el de él. Su perfume y lo bien que se sentían sus manos en su cintura, en un agarre suave; pero firme a la vez. La mente se le estaba nublando...

Eres casada... y yo estoy a cargo para que tu esposo vuelva a tu lado... – esto lo dijo más para él que para ella, necesitaba desgraciadamente convencerse que al terminar su tarea, regresaría a Londres y de ahí... no la volvería a ver

Y si no lo estuviera... ¿cómo me verías? ¿de la misma manera? – en un loco impulso de ella, la pregunta se formulo. Extrañamente su corazón se acelero con solo la idea de una negativa de su parte

No, al contrario... lucharía por ti... aunque me costaría la vida – sin mas, revelo parte de sus sentimientos – pero como no es así... es mejor que vayamos a su casa y calmemos a dos personas que están preocupadas por ti... – le llamo a Miroku, avisando que ya iba de regreso con ella. – tenga... – le presto su abrigo, para que ella se quitase el suyo – llegando se dará un baño, comerá e ira directo a la cama... – fue en un gesto sin premeditación, pero era la primera vez que le veía con jeans y una camisa que le hacía ver... mas tentador. _"y yo estuve apoyada en su pecho..."_ el carmesí se apoderó de nuevo de sus mejillas, pero tendría que buscar la manera de no parecer hipnotizada por su figura.

Parece mi mama... – reprocho y provechando le momento, inflo sus mejillas

Pues es mejor que se acostumbre, por que después de esto... no le quitare el ojo de encima desde ahora – le coloco el paraguas sobre su cabeza y juntos caminaron hasta una esquina, pararon un taxi y desde ahí, hasta la casa, un silencio pertinente se apodero de ellos.

Lo que ninguno esperaba era la noticia que se tenían en manos Sango y Miroku. Les recibieron de lo mas felices, entre las tres mujeres, se abrazaron y luego las preocupadas le dieron una buena reprimenda por haber salido así por así. Inuyasha fue perceptivo al notar el dejo de preocupación en esos dos y abordando al amigo, se quito la curiosidad.

¿qué paso?

Llego correo a deshora; una nota y un video... – el ojidorado entendió que era para ella y esperando a que se cambiara y comiera algo, el mismo le entrego el paquete.

Esto es para ti... – se lo paso y esta se quedo pálida al ver la preocupación en esas orbes doradas. Le destapo y ahogando un grito, se inclino hacia el reproductor. Las manos le temblaban y con la ayuda de la castaña encendieron el televisor.

Las imágenes borrosas de una zona selvática dieron inicio al video de 20 minutos, en los cuales la mayoría de tiempo unos encapuchados les decían que a petición del agente, esa era la segunda prueba de buena fe y que esperaban seguir con las conversaciones. Los últimos 5 minutos fueron para arrancarles las lágrimas a las tres mujeres. Vieron la cara real de un secuestro. Les costo reconocerle. Ya pasaba mucho tiempo desde su captura y ya hacía estragos en él. Estaba más delgado, con grandes ojeras y muy demacrado.

Para Inuyasha fue una prueba muy dura, en cualquier momento, la pelinegra volvería a pensar solo en él, como al inicio y todo su trabajo estaría echado por la borda. Dejo de pensar de golpe... ella JAMAS fue suya como para estar reclamándola como tal. Estaba siendo muy egoísta y posesivo. Quiso reírse, pero se detuvo lo más que pudo. Esa no era la manera de actuar. Tendría que detener esos sentimientos ya o las pagaría caro.

Al estar ensimismado, no se percato de la mirada real que la pelinegra tenía en esos momentos. Ella no demostraba la particular angustia de una esposa abnegada o mucho menos de consternada, sencillamente miraba con los ojos de alguien que quería, pero que no era transcendente en su vida.

Como si el cautivo sintiese lo mismo, en ninguna parte de la grabación mencionó la palabra **Te Amo **u otra que le diese a entender que aun tenían el vinculo del matrimonio. Era como si fueran dos simples extraños, uno mandando un mensaje que pronto estaría de regreso y el otro solo veía sin observar nada más que la figura de... ¿un amigo?

¿Que tan significantes eran 120 días como para que esas dos personas se dieran cuenta lo que en realidad sentían por la otra?

Solo las otras dos mujeres y el ojiazules se dieron cuenta de la frialdad entre estos dos. Miroku miro a su amigo que aun estaba viendo a un punto indefinido del espacio. Sería mejor no comentar esto con él. Por más que veía que ella fuese su salvación; no movería nada a favor de nadie, solamente dejaría que todo ocurriese tal cual debe pasar.

Únicamente le indico el momento en que Sango y Kaede abrazaban a Kagome para que abandonaran la escena. Era cierto que vivían en el mismo techo, pero eso no les daba el derecho para compartir cosas tan intimas.

Inuyasha... ¿podrías quedarte? – le pidió la pelinegra y este ni lento ni perezoso se giro lentamente; como no queriendo la cosa y adoptando una posición de serenidad.

¿qué pasa? – dijo este cuando se quedaron a solas. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, no quería que ella viese el nerviosismo que se reflejaba en ellas. No quería imaginar lo que esta diría, tal vez le pediría disculpas o algo así... por la forma tan tonta de escaparse.

¿cómo se sentirá un beso de verdad? – bueno... eso no era lo que él pensó, creyendo que era una pregunta iba a contestar, pero los labios de ella ya estaban sobre los suyos. Era algo que nunca planeo. El verla tan entregada y con los ojos cerrados y si añadía que estaba apunto de estallar... _como ordenes...Kagome... _si su cabeza le dictaba alejarse lo mas rápido, sus impulsos le ganaron la batalla. La pequeña e inestable muralla que trato de interponer entre ellos había sido derribada por ella y su tan oportuno paso...

Sutilmente la rodeo por la cintura y colocando la otra mano sobre su cuello, profundizo el beso. Todo era miel sobre hojuelas en esos momentos. Era como si sus labios y movimientos supieran el punto exacto para complacer al otro. Era tan perfecto y más las delicadas manos de ella sobre su camisa entre abierta.

_Estas jugando con fuego... te vas a quemar... estas siendo egoísta... _aun la cordura tenia algún rastro de dominio sobre él. No en vano había aplacado tan bien sus sentimientos desde la muerte de sus padres.

La alarma mental le detuvo en seco. _Pero que rayos estaba haciendo_... con el poco juicio en él se recobro, y alejandose lo suficiente para romper ese momento. Recupero el aire y mirándola fijo se dijo más a si mismo y en siseo solo pudo decir:

Esto jamás funcionaría... jamás...

Continuara....

Ah... que romántico... aw, aw, aw... jaja bueno a lo que vamos... a los que no sepan, el 14 cumplo años... cuantos... (Vean mi perfil) es que hasta pena da... y nos iremos de trip a Guatemala... así que me manda pastel y un payaso por correo aéreo... Jajaja bromas... vamos a lo que si tiene importancia: las respuestas a sus mensajitos...

Mariana: creo que tu también tienes dote brujistica o hay alguna conexión entre las dos pa que sepas a la hora que voy a dejar capi... que chistoso, como que se te alebresto la hormona... si eso es con Inu ya me imagino el infarto que te va a dar con Sessho... oops, creo que hable de mas... chao y te quiero mucho. Pd. Ya no te dejo picada. Ahí ta la conti...

LindaKagome: si... eso si sonó bastante ego, pero... ¿quien no lo tiene así por uno mismo? Yo soy una... veamos... ¿te gusto el capi? Eso me alegra y pues creo que este les gustara a más de alguien... con lo que iba incluido, ya que era "Inevitable" como lo decía el titulo... goza de tu semana. Nos vemos en tus fics. Yo tbm quiero conti.

Jess/Kag: amigaza... bueno que bueno que te gusto la descripción tan grafica de Inu, lastima que no puedo dibujar o hasta eso hubiese dejado para hacerles babear más... y con eso de que tú quieres uno así... Yo tbm. Y si encuentro donde los venden... primero me consigo el mío y luego les paso la voz... Muajajajaja. Pd. ¿cómo esta eso de meter presión? Si es así... la cabeza y la musa se frustran y no trabajan... así que... Relax...

Kisa: Naranjita azul... pero que son esas cosas... como osaron en dejarla allá, al menos hubiésemos dicho que estuvimos mas cerca... en el mismo continente. Pero otra vez será... y que fabuloso que te gusto el capi. Este creo que más... mucho más... y la relación ira paso a paso, hasta que los dos se quiten todos los miedos... en eso, se parece al anime original. Nos vemos.

Mabel: pero que pasa primita... eso de crear 20 cuentas mas... me ha dado mucha risa y pues gracias por todo, y dejar mis mensajitos en los tuyos no pesa nada (bueno, la bolsa si, porque aun sigo yendo al ciber pa todo XD) ya quieres que los niños pierdan la cordura... calma, paciencia, que todo llegara a su debido tiempo. Gracias por al espera. Hasta la prox semana

Anita-chan: Amiga del alma... tanto tiempo de no verte por esto lugares... mil gracias por leer y dejar tu punto de vista. Por si la espera se te hace larga... en los fics terminados están los otros que he hecho, así no te aburres esperando a que esta brujita se le ocurra actualizar. Y una ultima cosa... ¡¡¡Arriba las Castrati!!! Y que se muera Kikyo de una vez por todas... XD

Cynthia: hermanita adorada de mi corazón, que bueno que te este gustando tu fic... repasemos lo que escribiste: la pijama a todas les gusto... a mi también (XD) y lo de la harina, sabes eso lo edite como 5 veces, xq n realidad él se quitaba la camisa frente a ella para "sacudirla" y la neurona pervertida actívala mejor en la luna de miel y nos dejas a Inu a mi y a las demás... Jajaja bromas. Que seas muy feliz. Besos y destellos de amor y felicidad pa ti y el gatito. Por cierto... que boda más loca, casi se hace una orgia.

Laraele: gracias por tu comentario, eres un rayito de sol amiga. Y que bueno que te gusto el capi. Eso me anima más para esforzarme por y para ustedes. E Inu hará hasta lo impensable, por Kag para llegar directo a su corazoncito... y con este capi... ¿aun no creen que es un Inu&Kag? Besos y bendiciones en tu semana.

iNu KaG 4vEr!!: Antes que nada: Bienvenida a la locura de este fic... que bien que te ha gustado y no seas tacaña, déjanos aunque sea catar a los muchachos antes que sean de tu propiedad. Jajaja y respecto a esas palabras de: "me alegra taaanto q no haya salido aun esa muertita de Kikyo" informo que no hubo cupo en mi casting para una muerta andante, así que... no saldrá, a menos que barriendo alguna parte de las locaciones... XD

Aome59: Angie... que alegría verte por estos lares... que emoción que te haya gustado el fic. Y bueno... ya veremos como le hare el señor agente para conquistar a la señora Kagome de Houjo... XDDDD eso si que me dio risa... por lo demás... solo puedo "adelantar" que Kouga saldrá al mismo tiempo que Sessho... (Agarren a Mariana que anda como loca de la emoción) Jajaja y pues será lleno de muchas cosas... esto solo es Nada con lo que viene después... sigue con Piratas... que me dejaste tri ansiosa, salgo yo... salgo yo...

Kagome Sango Bea: hola, bueno, esperare a que termines de leer que es bastante y gracias por pasarte por aquí... besos.

Así que gente que pasan por este fic... lean el de mi amiga Aome59, "Piratas" que esta buenísimo y pues no se arrepentirán...


	10. Misión Abortada

Antes que nada... quiero darles las gracias infinitas por sus mensajes y más a quienes me felicitaron... que bonito. La pase tan bien, que desde el viernes pasado me perdí y regrese hasta ayer... bueno, ya no digo más y lean este capi.

Capitulo 10: ¿Misión Abortada?

Aun no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando... Kagome se había atrevido a besarle... y lo peor estaba que no pudiéndose controlar... le correspondió. Ambos se estaban mirando, estaban entre extrañados por lo que acababan de descubrir y la pena de la chica hizo que estaba bajara la cabeza y un suave sollozo salió de sus labios...

_Estupendo Inuyasha... con lo que dijiste... la has hecho llorar..._

Kag... discúlpame... por favor... – este muy delicadamente le levanto el mentón y creyéndose un profanador, le limpio una de las lágrimas con sus labios – pero comprende que yo no vine a esto precisamente

Pero si yo... – esta trato de darle una buena excusa y decirle de una vez lo que le pasaba

Entiendo que este tiempo hemos convivido mucho y agregando que tu esposo esta ausente, debes estar muy confundida...

¡NO! – esta le tapo la boca, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba y juraría que a él no le era indiferente... solo era cuestión de terminar de confesar su historia, sabía que se estaba exponiendo mas de lo que se imaginaba y eso le dio miedo... pero si quería dormir una noche – escúchame... por favor... – viendo que este asintió, quito su mano, suspiro y contó lo que ocultaba – recuerda la primera vez que nos conocimos y que le dije que el secuestro era culpa mía...

Si... aunque nunca me aclaraste por que lo dijiste – respondió sin entender a donde quería llegar

Lo dije por que días antes desee que desapareciera, que me librara de la prisión en que vivía, ya me sentía asfixiada con la burda vida que tenia con él y mira... se cumplió – se rio tontamente

Espera...- tenia que ordenar la recién información en su cabeza, llegando a una sola conclusión - ¿no eras feliz? – espero con tantas ansias su respuesta, si eso era como lo pensaba... solo tal vez... tendría una esperanza.

Tu que crees... claro que no... con el bebe creí que las cosas mejorarían, pero ya ves que no. Empeoraron y no quise hacer sufrir a Akitoki con una separación. Él es tan paciente conmigo que no quería retribuirle con algo tan feo... y veme aquí...ahora...

A ver si entendí... nunca le dijiste que ya no le querías y a pesar que sufrías... ¿sigues con él?

Los matrimonios con las familias influyentes, no conciben el divorcio como una opción. Te casas y es para toda la vida. Mis suegros nos presionaban con eso de la descendencia, de la esposa abnegada y ahora que están en la quiebra... se la pasan peleando por que ya no les une nada... ¿qué tal? Ni siquiera han movido un dedo para ayudar a su hijo – eso le indignaba tanto que se sentía impotente para no darles una buena reprimenda por olvidar lo que debería ser mas importante que una posición social o el dinero que antes poseían

Es por eso que pedias ayuda... no por que lo amaras... sino por que eres la única que se ha interesado... – era ahí donde se centraba todo... Kagome era una de las personas que se fijaban e interesaban mas por los demás, antes de en ella misma... se sintió orgulloso de querer a una mujer como ella

Exacto... – admitió la pelinegra después de un rato de mutismo de parte de ambos. Ni siquiera le podía ver a la cara, estaba tan apenada de lo que recién pasaba - ... Lo que nunca creí encontrar fue a ti... en medio de todo esto... – si se podía ser más sincera con lo que sentía, que se lo dijeran; por que a su pensar... le estaba dando más que unas lindas palabras... le estaba dando el corazón.

En un arranque del ojidorado, le arrebato un suave beso, que fue muy bien correspondido por la pelinegra. Ambos sabían que no estaba bien hacer eso; pero mientras sus conciencias estuvieran anestesiadas... tendrían que aprovechar...

Una fuerte punzada le despertó sobresaltado esa noche. Era casi media noche, apenas acababa de dormirse y un extraño sueño le quito la relativa calma que había alcanzado en esos días, después de la gran caminata. De eso... ya pasaban 5 días.

Kagome... – se tocó al frente, estaba sudoroso. La sola mención del nombre le puso la piel de gallina. Era la primera vez que pensaba en ella en días, eso si era extraño y se culpo por lo mismo - ... ella ha de pensar día y noche conmigo y yo... – golpeo el suelo. Culpable y miserable eran los únicos adjetivos que podía recriminarse a si mismo.

Como podía ser tan fresco como para olvidarla así por así... quería entregarse a la muerte antes de que ella se diese cuenta de su situación actual. Se sentía un completo traidor al echar por la borda todos esos años de matrimonio y colocar sus ojos en otra mujer que no fuese su esposa...

Entre las penumbras, identifico la figura de Ayumi, si... esta era la que con el paso de los días se apodero de sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta y ahora no sabía como sacársela de la mente, ya ni con Ethan platicaba de eso, por que con solo la mención se sentía mal.

En esos momentos deseaba salir de esa selva no solo porque ya estaba más que harto de esas tontas platicas que Naraku entablaba con él todas las noches o de que necesitaba regresar a su vida, sino por que quería huir de ella.

_Amo a Kagome... le amo solo a ella..._

Se dijo pero por más que se lo repitiera....menos se lo creía... y eso no estaba para nada bien... _Que rayos me esta pasando... tengo que estar convencido de esto... _un dolor de cabeza se apodero de él y de golpe cayo al suelo. Nunca antes se había debatido sobre lo que él pensaba o deseaba y mucho menos de los demás... incluyendo a Kagome... ella, que le cambio la vida de sobre manera y ni siquiera sabia que tipo de helado le gustaba... ¿_helado? ¿Por qué ahora pienso en helado? Creo que estar aquí me ha trastornado..._ cerro los ojos en busca de calmar ese dolor...

Y el recuerdo casi efímero de una navidad pasada se apodero de sus pensamientos.

**Flash Back**

Después de pasar por algunas tiendas, comprando regalos y algún gustito; ambos estaban frente a un gran árbol de navidad en Turín... siendo un país mayoritariamente cristiano, esta época tenía mucho realce. Kagome veía con mucha ilusión algo que estaba bajo este. Era un tipo de representación de, bueno... no sabía que era, así que haciendo que esta le prestase atención le pregunto que era eso...

El nacimiento del niño Jesús ... – le dijo ella al ver que este no prestaba atención a lo que admiraba

Ah... si, será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa... el chofer nos espera... – le agarro del brazo, pero esta se rehusó a caminar

Tú no me entiendes... y nunca lo has hecho – y con eso se metieron al auto

**Fin del Flash Back **

Aun seguía con la laguna de que le quiso decir ella con eso de que jamás le había entendido.... a que se refería en realidad... en eso se dio cuenta que en ningún momento le pregunto sobre sus gustos mas sencillos, sino que todo lo ocultaba con el dinero que ganaba.

¿En realidad conocía a Kagome?

Lo único que podía decir a su favor si se preguntaba como era ella era que, en un inicio fue alegre, espontanea y una total inocencia ante sus ojos; pero después... después... solo veía manchas, nada claro... solo que esa alegría y sonrisas llenas de vida, se fuero opacando con el paso de los años y mas con lo del bebe...

Por que demonios no se dio cuenta de eso... antes... sino que ahora que estaba lejos, podía pensar en todo. No solo ella era culpable de su distanciamiento... todo el tiempo le dio señales de alerta, pero por su estúpido trabajo; abandono lo mas importante que tenia en al vida... el también era un mísero culpable de todo... Kaede se dio cuenta antes y se lo había advertido, pero la gran confianza ciega que tenía en el papel que firmaron; le era una venda tal que aun no terminaba de quitarse... apenas deslumbraba una tenue luz, y ahora... ¿qué pasaría cuando se la quitase por completo?

Tuvo miedo... miedo a salirse de la burbuja que su misma clase le impuso desde pequeño... miedo a descubrir cosas que siempre estuvieron en sus narices y por la jactancia de su actitud hacia lo que era suyo... podría perderlo todo.

Desde ese punto, todo lo pasado en esa selva era tan efímero e insignificante a lo que le esperaba si era que salía de ahí... vivo...

El dolor persistía y un quejido salió de sus labios, alertando a Ethan y a Ayumi que despertaron para ver que le pasaba. Además de la cefalea... tenía una alta fiebre... la chica ahogo un grito y el mayor llamó a uno de los guardias, el cual corrió en busca de agua y mantas... según sus ordenes, ese prisionero era especial y por tanto, tenían que cuidarlo bien. Rogo para que nadie de los demás se diesen cuenta de eso o le cortarían la cabeza de seguro...

¿te atreviste? Oye... pensé que solo hablarías con ella... pero de eso a besarla... – el de coleta estaba impresionado con lo que su amigo le conto, sabia que era mas consiente que el mismo en el tema de mujeres; pero en esas condiciones... ya no sabía que imaginarse

Shh... ¿podrías ser más discreto? Realmente no me estas ayudando – quizás fue un error haberle contado esas cosas a su colega, pero no tenía a nadie mas con quien confiar ese paso tan grande. Este se removía el cabello mientras daba grandes zancadas dentro de la habitación. Ahora su conciencia le estaba pagando caro su atrevimiento

¿y que piensas hacer ahora? Sabes que nunca debemos mezclar los intereses propios con los laborales – el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada tan gélida como la de su jefe y eso si le asusto... de todas maneras eran hermanos... ¿no?

Crees que no lo se... ahora me arrepiento de haberme mudado aquí... en lugar de ayudar, he empeorado las cosas... mañana a primera hora nos buscamos un sitio cerca para protegerlas... no veo otra solución... – se conocía a si mismo y si continuaba con los coqueteos, terminaría por matar al esposo para quedarse con ella... por que ya sería muy tarde para considerarla prohibida y adueñársela como propia...

Hay que dar una buena excusa para que no desconfíen... bueno solo ella sabrá la razón real... sería demasiado tonto no creer que después de lo de hace rato, tomaras una decisión tan a la ligera... – el ojiazules se cruzo de brazos, ya ni miraba al otro; se dedicaba únicamente a atormentar.

Cierto... Sesshomaru puede ayudar – como odiaba que tuviese la razón en esos momentos. Miroku le miro y este solo hizo ademan de que no le interrumpiera, estaba usando el móvil y la comunicación con su hermano no tardo mucho – necesito un favor... – solo esperaba que este no se la cobrase como las demás veces. Salió de la habitación y por mas que quiso el de coleta saber, no consiguió nada – ya esta... en dos días vendrán a buscarnos... con esto se arrojo a la cama. Necesitaba dormir y estar listo.

Espero que no sea otra locura tuya y que sepas muy bien lo que haces... – el otro no estaba muy convencido, pero que le iba a hacer con la terquedad de su amigo...

En la habitación de Sango...

Por mas que la castaña estuviese con al boca abierta por lo recién revelado, de su garganta no podía salir ni un grito. Estaba entre asustada y asombrada. Algo sospechaba de la "cercanía" de esos dos, pero jamás se figuro algo tan grande como eso. Fue hasta que la pelinegra le sacudió que pudo recuperar el habla...

Gracias por las palabras de apoyo o de consuelo... ¿es que no me dirás nada? – si la histeria pudiera medirse, ella ya lo habría sobrepasado. Se mordió las uñas y de inmediato dejo de hacerlo... eso lo hacía cuando en realidad estaba preocupada.

Es que... pues... cuando dije que Inuyasha estaba hecho un dios... jamás relacione la idea que me lo tomases tan en serio... aunque su amigo no se queda atrás y... – vio que se estaba saliendo del tema, tosió y abrazando a su amiga siguió hablando – siempre supimos que tu matrimonio con Akitoki no era de nuestro agrado. Además por que eran polos totalmente opuestos; pero te apoyamos y te seguiremos apoyando en lo que decidas... que lo rescaten, hablas con él y busca una solución a esto, por que conociéndote; no te vas a quedar tan tranquila después de que él se marche...

Con lo último que dijo... Kagome abrió sus ojos ante ese pequeño y GRAN detalle... era verdad... él se iría una vez su esposo estuviese de vuelta... ¿cómo sería su vida sin él? Había hasta dejado de fumar después de esa platica... muchas cosas habían cambiado en ella... y el causante era Inuyasha... la garganta se le seco. Ella misma se estaba sofocando y no precisamente con la falta de aire, sino con la lluvia que le caía en su espíritu...

Había encontrado una persona que estaba igual de presa que ella y que ya estaba luchando para obtener su libertad... ¡por que ella no! ¿Por qué debía quedarse con los brazos cruzados?... _Por una vez en tu vida... piensa en ti misma... se un poco egoísta con el mundo y busca tu felicidad _ eran las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza, palabras que Sango le estaba diciendo y que de manera indirecta estaba escuchando...

¿quiénes son "supimos"? – dijo Kagome cuando recupero el habla

Rin y yo... sabes que ella esta recaudando parte del dinero para tu esposo y por eso no esta aquí... pero ya veras cuando venga y entre las dos te daremos una buena zarandeada de una vez por todas... como debimos dártela hace años...

Rin... su otra amiga incondicional... estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para ayudarla y muy pronto la vería a su lado...

**Por la mañana...**

Todos estaban desayunando, pero el aire estaba tan tenso que solo Kaede estaba ajena a todo el lio de la noche anterior. Era la única que tarareaba en su afán de servirles los alimentos. Tanto el chocolate como la miel se cruzaban de vez en cuando y de la misma manera fugaz que hacían conexión, la cortaban... parecían adolescentes con esas actitudes. Pero era por que ninguno probo antes lo que era el amor verdadero.

Por su parte, Miroku y Sango eran los espectadores de esos dos y para sus adentros estaban riéndose de lo infantil que podía ser.

Alguien toco la puerta y los únicos hombres del lugar se tensaron, se miraron y esperaron a que fuese lo que esperaban...

El cartero llevaba un paquete para Inuyasha, no era muy grande; pero si pesado. Este en compañía de su amigo le abrieron... en la caja iba una nota corta pero entendible... _Sesshomaru no se anda por las ramas_

Era ahora o nunca...

Creo que es hora de darles las gracias por las atenciones que han tenido con nosotros... pero ya es hora que nos vayamos de esta casa...

Y la pesadilla de Kagome se hizo realidad antes de lo que creyó... Inuyasha... se iría...

Continuara....

Los saludos los dejo para la otra vez, porque ando apurada... pero saben bien que les quiero mucho por pasar a leer y dejar sus comentarios...

Besos. Agatha


	11. Situacion Caotica

Capitulo 11: Situación Caótica

_¿Es que las cosas no podrían empeorar mas? _si de por si ya estaban sumergidos en la peor de las situaciones, _¿qué otra cosa mas pasaría? _Esta y muchas más interrogantes se paseaban por su cabeza. La llamada de su madre hacia varios días le había aplacado el mal genio. Quería botar el estrés y ella le dio una solución que fue de lo más sencillo. Necesitaba gritar lo más fuerte para sacarse la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Solo unos días pudo ser "feliz" después de ese beso, todo había cambiado...

Y con eso... la repentina ida de los agentes... por lo que alcanzo a oír de sus labios, era cuestión de uno o dos días para su retirada y eso le taladraba en la cabeza constantemente. Bueno, ella tenía toda la culpa... _por impetuosa... _de donde se le ocurría besarlo así, de la nada... aunque no podía negar que él le hubiese correspondido. Era hombre... tonto sería al no hacerlo.

Aunque por algo se había confesado, para dejar en claro su situación... y si no mal recordaba... después de eso, el mismo la había besado. Aun sentía la presión de sus labios sobre los propios. Eran como una marca indeleble... especial...

Nunca en su vida se topo con alguien así, tan seguro de si mismo, terco, orgulloso y a la misma vez... tierno y sensible. Claro, que esto lo supo hasta conocerle un poco más. Antes le miraba con gran admiración y un poco de miedo, pero al pasar los días, descubrió que era una simple coraza... y aun así, le comenzó a amar. Ahora que estaba completamente segura de sus sentimientos, este se alejaba.

Era de suponer que ni él estaba seguro como todo esto se había dado, pero con la convivencia; pasaron de agente a protegida a un estado que no podría nombrar. No eran amigos, porque los amigos no se besaban y no eran novios, por el hecho de estar ella casada...

_¿Amantes? _ Eso si se acercaba pero no le gustaba el termino ni los usos que la sociedad le daba a esa palabra... _al diablo con la gente... _por los tontos estereotipos, tuvo que sacrificarse para seguir un matrimonio que estaba condenado al fracaso desde un inicio...

Suspiro como decima vez. Esta vez se encontraba en el tejado de la casa. No había sido tarea sencilla el escalar, pero la vista que le daba a esa hora de la mañana, valía la pena el leve raspón en su rodilla derecha. De su chaqueta negra saco una pequeña cajita blanca con un listón rosa. Le desenrollo y entre un paño de seda descansaba una preciosa perla, de color rosáceo y que extrañamente lanzaba unos tenues rayos del mismo color.

Le acaricio por encima con extrema delicadeza, como si este fuese tan frágil como para romperse. Esbozo una sutil sonrisa. El tesoro más grande de su familia yacía en sus manos. Su madre temiendo una locura de su parte, le advirtió que pasase lo que pasase, no cometiera la locura de venderla. Por sus palabras... la joya tenía un precio _incontable... _por su antigüedad y su historia. Nadie sabía de su existencia. Se creía perdida y perdida estaría en el anonimato.

La guardo de nuevo y escondiéndola en su antiguo sitio, se estiro sobre las tejas. Estas eran más pequeñas y menos onduladas que las del templo donde vivía en Tokio, así que no le molestaban mucho. Miro las escasas nubes que se movían por parsimonia en el cielo celeste, que el día anterior se había teñido de sangre. Otro ataque en la capital y el detonar de una bomba de gran poder, hizo que la tierra temblara. Al menos 20 muertos y muchos mas heridos. Los 2 únicos hospitales del lugar no daban abasto con tantos.

Aun con el recién toque de queda impuesto por el gobierno, Miroku y Kaede salieron por las compras, quedándose Sango frente al ordenador e Inuyasha... _Mmm... La ultima vez que el vi estaba hablando por el móvil... _rondando como centinela la casa. Si no estaba con el aparato en la oreja estaba con binoculares o en su defecto detrás de ella, pero como estaba solita, debía encontrarse planeando la siguiente conversación con el secuestrador.

Y así paso unas cuantas horas, hasta que vio un taxi aparcando frente a la casa, su nana y el agente bajaron con las bolsas. Se veía que se llevaban bien, platicaban amenamente y perdiéndoles de vista en el pórtico se volvió a acostar. Reacciono hasta que su estomago rugió... vio hacia arriba y dedujo que ya rozaba el medio día. Se acerco a la orilla por donde subió, dándose cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle

No se miraba la ventana desde ahí... así que no podía calcular donde caer. Dejando caer la cabeza vio la ventana, un metro y medio, nada del otro mundo y tomando impulsó se iba a dejar caer hasta que...

¡Kag! ¿qué haces ahí? – la voz de la castaña la hizo titubear, quedando literalmente guindando - ¡Ah! No te vayas a soltar... – genial, ahora estaba a unos 7 metros del suelo, si sus manos no resistían, de seguro caería como saco de papas y no contaría el cuento después.

Sango entro lo mas rápido gritando como loca y llevando a tirones a Inuyasha hasta el jardín, este pudo ver la razón del barbullo de la mujer.

wicksi, wicksi(no se si así se escribe, pero creo que ya dieron que canción es XD) araña... tejió su telaraña... – al no hallar que hacer para no llorar como cría, se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de cantar esa cancioncilla de kínder... ¿por qué Sango se tardaba tanto? O era que ella sentía el tiempo pasar tan lento...

¿estás bien? – fue lo único lógico que el ojidorado dijo después de unos segundos de asombro inicial

Los dedos se me están entumeciendo... – grito la aludida, pero si él estaba allá abajo, algo se le ocurriría. A esto Kaede y Miroku ya se les habían unido y la nana estaba rezando para que no le pasara nada malo. _Piensa rápido... hay que hacer algo y ya..._

Kagome... tírate... – esa fue la solución de Inuyasha

¡¡¡QUE!!! Estas loco, me mataría – bueno... la idea no era de su agrado, tenía miedo – piensa otra cosa que de aquí nadie me baja... – _a menos que mis dedos se queden sin sangre y ahí si... caeré inevitablemente... Tonta Kagome..._

No seas loca... yo te cojo... confía en mi – este se posiciono debajo de ella y con los brazos extendidos le dio a entender que iba en serio. Los chocolates de ella miraron los dorados de él y no lo pensó ni dos veces.

Bueno, la caída fue tan liviana, no por el hecho de que la cogiera como lo prometió, sino que con la altura y la gravedad, al llegar a sus brazos; este la agarro fuerte antes de caer al suelo. Así que lo alcochadito era el cuerpo de Inuyasha bajo ella.

Ah... ya lo mate... – los ojitos en espiral la preocuparon más... – Inu... Inuyasha...

Mmm... lo mejor será que lo dejemos dormir, el golpe fue duro – comento Miroku al verlo en el suelo

Si, creo que es lo mejor – agrego sango – y tu Kag, ¿cómo te sientes? – la pelinegra se reviso y sonrió al estar en perfectas condiciones

Pues además de la culpa, muy bien – a todo esto Kaede la revisaba y suspiraba aliviada. Luego les ofreció jugo y el almuerzo, dejándola a solas con el agente aturdido – ya no asustes... despierta... – le sacudió y dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla fue tomada por sorpresa por este que la atrajo mas cerca y dándole un beso hablo

Hoy si sé porque dicen que un beso puede reanimar a cualquiera...

¡Idiota! ¿sabes cuanto me preocupaste? – ahora estaba enojada, ese agente estaba jugando al desmayado...

No mas al verte guindando del techo... casi me matas del susto, pero quita esa cara

Y si no lo hago...

Me tendrás que obligar a hacerte algo que me encantaría...

Y eso... es...

¡esto! – sin decir mas... le hizo cosquillas, haciendo que ella se retorciera de la risa...

(***)

Hakudoshi no podía disimular su desagrado y nerviosismo ante todo, al estar secuestrado el cónsul y la actual situación de pánico, la decisión del gobierno no era del todo su agrado, pero que más le iba a hacer... la carta era de corte obligatoria y de contestación inmediata. Apenas acababa de firmarla y enviarla por correo electrónico. Tendría que dar una conferencia de prensa... _estúpido Naraku... los planes no salieron como pensaba. _Después que Houjo desapareciera, por cargos, él sería el cónsul, pero no... Lo único que logro en esos días fue ser el mandadero de los dos gobiernos... ningún cargo importante le fue otorgado.

_Maldita su suerte...._

Una secretaria entro a la oficina para informar que los medios ya estaban esperándole. Tomo una buena bocanada de aire. Si tan solo la esposa estuviese sola, pero no; tenían que llegar esos entrometidos. Nunca la dejaba sola a ella ni a las otras dos mujeres. Tendría que averiguar por otro lado la existencia de la tal perla que tanto buscaba Naraku. Las sospechas estaban bajo al familia Higurashi, pero recaían mas sobre la mayor, sobre Kagome. A su lado, todo el dinero quedaba desprestigiado. Si era tan cierto como ese parasito decía... podría conquistar el mundo con esa esferita...

Si lograba ser cierto, no tendría que hacerle mas caso y por sus propios meritos lograría sus propósitos... se arreglo la corbata, la malicia natural de sus ojos no podría estar mas encendida. Planeaba boicotear los planes de su jefe si de eso pretendía ya no ser más un sublevado. Kagura estaba de su lado.

Eran una decena de reporteros y camarógrafos los que estaban ya apostados en las afueras del consulado y al verle salir, los flashes se disparaban por doquier. Dio un breve discurso en el cual de forma directa expreso los deseos del gobierno japonés de detener las relaciones con ese país y que con eso, el consulado quedaría cerrado hasta nuevo aviso. A la pregunta formulada por el caso del cónsul secuestrado, él respondió que gracias a la incompetencia de los policías y de problemas de relaciones con esa familia, el caso se dejaba en manos de los agentes que se estaban encargando. Esa fue la única pregunta que contesto, ya que al ver que otros alzaban sus voces para llamar la atención, se dispensó y entro de nuevo en el edificio.

Tendría que inventarse una buena excusa para lograr que su visa no se cancelara o no podría quedarse más tiempo. Trataría de localizar a Naraku para una solución eficaz. No le quedaba de otra, por el momento seguiría tan fiel como siempre. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

(***)

Acabo de oír que tu gobierno se ira del país... – le informo Ethan a Akitoki que miraba distraído un punto en el cielo

¡¡¿¿Qué??!! Eso es imposible... – abrió sus ojos mas de la cuenta, la noticia le cayo como un gran balde de agua fría. Eso no era bueno para su liberación.

Pues lo acaba de decir un tal Hakudoshi a los medios... ¿lo conoces?

Si... era mi asistente personal, pero entonces... ¿qué pasara conmigo?

Pues no lo sé amigo, pero por lo que oí eso no alterara nada – agrego Ayumi que se unía al grupo – las personas que se han encargado de tu caso, son de Inglaterra –al ver la cara de asombro de ambos hombres, la chica se aclaro la voz antes de explicar las razones del por que sabía eso – escuche a Kanna hablando con alguien por un radio, le decía que gracias a "ellos" no podían buscar lo que andaban buscando. Que tú esposa esta bien cuidada y no pueden irrumpir sin ser descubiertos.

¿qué tanto buscaran?

Ni idea, pero se refirieron a la joya... ¿se te hace?

Pues no, las únicas joyas son las que le he dado a Kag, pero no creo que valgan tanto como para quererla robar...

Ya dejen de platicas y mejor trabajen... – uno de los cuidadores se llevo a la chica, tenía clases con los jóvenes e Ethan a supervisar el crecimiento de la droga. Dejándole completamente solo y sumergido en muchas ideas... una de las principales, el estado de Kag y la curiosidad de saber que era lo que buscaban. _Había otra cosa que Kagome le ocultase... _a estas horas, ya no sabia en que pensar, cada vez, su esposa se convertía en un completo misterio.

(***)

_Completos cobardes..._

Era lo único que pensaba la pelinegra al darse cuenta de la noticia. Hoy si consideraban de alto riesgo las relaciones, si, a costa de su sufrimiento... _Estúpidos... _pero ya no se podía hacer nada. Al menos Hakudoshi les dejo un amparo para que sus visas no fueran canceladas y de esa forma, poder permanecer todo el tiempo que el rescate durase. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era Rin, se suponía que llegaría y con ese problema...

Cogió su cuarto pudin de fresa y comenzó a engullirlo. Por que el mundo no podía ser como las series de criminalística que bombardeaban los canales... bueno, había tres razones. La primera: eso era ficción... la segunda: no estaban en Estados Unidos y tercero: bueno... no tenia una, pero el numero tres le gustaba mucho...

A lo que se quedaba era pedir para que Akitoki regresara pronto, que no le dieran tanta vuelta al precio de rescate y poder de una vez arreglar ese embrollo en el que con toda alevosía se había involucrado y a pesar de los remordimientos que su tonta conciencia le lanzaba a cada minuto, ella no se arrepentiría de su decisión...

Si le tocase vivir de nuevo la experiencia, nada lo cambiaria con tal de ver la luz en medio de la oscuridad, luz que era el mismo Inuyasha que le hizo comprender que no había ataduras para quienes se querían de verdad... y ellos no solo se querían... se amaban...

Akitoki tendría que entenderla, tendría que aceptar que su etapa juntos, había concluido y que por fin, había conocido el amor. Tal vez era lo que tenía que pasar para conocerle, para saber que las segundas oportunidades pueden ser alcanzadas por cualquiera y que estaba en cada quien, escoger el mejor camino.

Sus amigas estaban de acuerdo, su familia la comprendería al verla feliz de nuevo y la sociedad... _al Diablo con ellos... _tantos años regida a sus patrones y no había logrado ser dichosa. Y que si la tachaban... no le importaría...

Solo necesitaba estar segura de que su esposo estaría de regreso y su vida comenzaría de nuevo... como siempre tuvo que ser...

Continuara...


	12. Las Cosas No son lo que Parecen

Capitulo 11: Las Cosas No Son Lo Que Parecen

Casi le da un paro cuando supo que se irían de los labios del ojidorado, pero al oír la explicación dos días después, fue como si al vida le regresase al alma... en realidad se iban a pasar a otra casa, específicamente a dos casas mas lejos. Aunque fuese tan precipitado, no dudo por la caja recibida con las instrucciones.

Pensé que estaba trabajando por su cuenta, señor Taisho... – indagó la castaña que era mas perspicaz que la pelinegra

Si, tiene razón, pero aun tengo que seguir ordenes de nuestro jefe; hay cuentas sin pagar y tengo que estar bajo su orden. El caso es de mi pertenecía, pero mi contrato no.

Oh... ha de ser estresante trabajar así... – dijo Kaede que echaría de menos al de coleta con sus ocurrencias y su buen apetito

Pero que mas se le va a hacer, no se ha visto que un agente especial sea dueño de su vida, hay muchos ojos detrás, espiando y controlando nuestros pasos – comentó Miroku

Si, pero nosotros salimos de ese rango, lo olvidaste... – apunto el ojidorado

¿por qué? – Sango estaba intrigada de ese detalle

Por que su jefe es su hermano mayor, no señor Taisho – respondió Kagome atreviéndose a verle por primera vez a la cara

Muy cierto y si nos disculpan, debemos hacer las maletas

Este subió, no así el de coleta que haciendo alarde de su encanto de don Juan, beso la mano de al castaña que se ruborizo por tal acto.

Lo que más extrañare es ver tanta hermosura todos los días... – hizo una leve reverencia - ... me retiro

Pero que rayos se cree este... míralo... – trataba de esconder su sonrojo, pero ya era tarde, Kagome ya se estaba riendo – y ahora tu... no te rías...

Es que... – se tapo la boca para callar la carcajada. Su amiga estaba rojísima, y si quería darle miedo con esa expresión de enfado... – pues siempre has sido muy templada con el tema de hombres y que serás soltera para toda tu vida y eso, pero creo que ya encontraste tu descosido... señorita Taijiya...

No les costo mucho terminar de llenar las maletas. Aun con la ropa nueva de Inuyasha, lo único que se quedaría en la casa sería los aparatos de la sala y del pasillo principal, lo demás se lo llevarían y eso si les costo trasladarlo.

La otra casa era exactamente igual, solo que sin ella y eso lo sintió desde la primera vez que piso ese suelo. La distancia era corta, pero aun así la sentía tan lejos de él. Solo arrojo las cosas en una de las habitaciones y tirándose en la cama miro como tonto el encielado, dibujo con sus dedos la silueta imaginaria de la pelinegra. Rio como tonto porque recién viéndola, la extrañaba.

Una luz hizo ver hacia la puerta. Era Miroku que usando la cámara de su móvil, le había tomado una fotografía.

Mira que lindo te ves... si que te ha pegado fuerte... quien lo diría... – guardo el móvil y se sentó al lado de su amigo - ¿para cuando el auto?

No te aguantas... pero bien, vamos de una vez por el dichoso auto... – si otra debilidad del ojiazules además de las mujeres, eran los autos – y tú no te quedas atrás con la señorita Taijiya ¿no? Mira que con ella lo tendrás mas fácil... es soltera...

Ya llevaban una buena parte caminando y conociendo a Inuyasha, prefería caminar hasta el fin del mundo, que usar transporte. Y así fue, llegaron a la agencia que les indicaba la nota en la caja. Según las instrucciones tenían derecho a escoger el que quisieran.

Hasta ese momento Miroku parecía un niño con tantos autos que escoger... le dejaría el papel a él, ya que no estaba de ánimos para reemplazar a Colmillo con cualquier auto... y después de un buen rato, de tantas pruebas de arrancones y revisar una y otra vez los chasis, se llevaron un BMW, específicamente un serie 1 Coupé rojo metalizado.

¿por qué este? – para su parecer estaba muy bien la elección, pero como siempre le gustaba oír sus razones y conocimientos de carrocería

Pues, veras... con 306 caballos de potencia, podemos acelerar a 100 km en un promedio de 5 segundos, es compacto, elegante y ahorrativo, viendo que al gasolina esta cara y...

Si, si... y lo mejor es que puedes llamar la atención de las chicas, ¿no? – Inuyasha sabía que ese sería un juguete de seducción para el otro.

Ya ves... hasta me lees la mente... ¿qué harías sin mi?

Tendría una vida mas tranquila y menos empalagosa... así sería...

Na... mientes, por mas que lo niegues, se que soy importante para ti y para que veas lo bueno que soy... te ayudare a conquistar a...

Ni se te ocurra, ella no es como las otras; además los billetes no se han movido del mismo lugar en donde los deje, estoy mas que seguro que pronto los recogerán... así operan, solo espero que no lleguen a pedir un adelanto de buena fe.

Miroku hizo caso omiso y se llevo al ojidorado a ver un poco de ciudad. Si él podía abstenerse por tanto tiempo, él no... Los días sin parrandas le faltaban y si no quería acompañarle, mejor para sus planes.

Prácticamente se la pasaron todo el día fuera. Y muy dentro de su terquedad, le agradeció la salida. Quizás tanta cercanía le tenía aturdido. Y más cuando le llevo a un restaurante de comida china... le dio en el punto más flaco que tenía y no escatimo a la hora de comerse 5 raciones de ramen y llevarse de un supermercado unas dos bolsas llenas de esa comida.

Muy bien le meto veneno y ni cuenta te darías...

Calla... – siseo este. La presencia de tres hombres sospechosos le hizo ponerse alerta. Sabía que alguien estaba en su lugar cuidándolas sin que ellas se dieran cuenta y estaban a salvo. Con señas le hizo entender que se fueran al auto – llévanos a un lugar apartado, hay que arreglar cuentas...

No necesito repetirlo, ya que muy cautelosamente condujo por unas calles, como si anduviesen paseando, pero llegando a las afueras, probaron que tanto podía correr su nuevo juguete. El auto que les seguía era un sedan plateado, que para el modelo, debía tener su chasis modificado. Les pisaba los talones.

Miroku corría a ratos y bajaba la velocidad para que le diese alcance y estando a punto, le metía la otra velocidad y les perdía...

¿que tal? Nadie me puede ganar...

Hoy ya recordé por que odio los autos y mucho más que tú manejes... – por la forma desenfrenada y casi maniática de acelerar y detener el auto, cualquiera le daría la razón y más si cambiaba a cada rato de carril solo por diversión...

Recuérdame visitar mas a menudo América... se ve que tienen buenas calles para correr... y buenos perseguidores – el que les seguía también tenía lo suyo y no se daba por vencido.

Estando en una carretera abierta, pocos carros transitaban por ahí y en el momento en que un camión carguero les puso a prueba (ya que Miroku había dejado que fueran lado a lado), en el momento en que iba a darle un golpe, este giro el manubrio en el tiempo justo para esquivar tanto al sedan como al camión, dejando para la mala suerte que camión y sedan chocaran de frente.

Estas loco... regresemos antes de que tomen la matricula... – hoy si pensó que era su fin... ese idiota por poco los mata. El conductor solo se rio ante la histeria de su antipático amigo. Es que no conocía lo que era en realidad estar a punto de morir al volante y con la adrenalina al tope - ¡IDIOTA!

Miedica, como crees que iba a dejar que lastimaran a mi bebe, ¿verdad preciosa? – y ahora se dedicaba a hablar con el auto... que mas esperaba... era todo un caso ese Miroku...

Llegaron pasadas las 8, una silueta estaba sentada en el pórtico de la casa... no tenía que verle detenidamente, pero sabía que era ella. Toco su chamarra, una pequeña cajita estaba muy bien guardada. Buscaría el lapso pertinente para entregárselo. Ahora haría el papel de custodio. Lo que no imagino fue la reacción de la pelinegra.

Una sonora cachetada le dejo pasmado, los ojos rojos; indicio de llanto, fue lo que más le intrigo. Miro hacia todos lados para buscar un respiro antes de encararla. La cachetada le había dolido hasta el alma.

¿y que hice? ¿por qué esto? – se señalo la mejilla que estaba roja al tomarlo desprevenido

Nos abandono... estuvimos todo el día sin protección y temí que algo les hubiese pasado, pero por lo visto; se fueron a pasear... no dijo que me cuidaría siempre... es un mentiroso... – fue la única excusa que pudo encontrar para hablarle y expresar su descontento por haberse ido y mantenerla preocupada todo el día.

En primer lugar, no estuvieron solas; el no ver a quien les cuidaba es otra cosa, en segundo no fui a pasear y tercero... no crees que debemos ocultar un poco lo que nos pasa... que daría por demostrarte lo que siento, pero estamos de manos atadas y lo mejor es esperar... primero muero yo, antes que te pase algo – dio gracias que el lugar era bastante solo, le halo del brazo hasta un lugar mas oscuro – ¿crees que no me gustaría estar contigo siempre?... pero no podemos... entiende Kag – le acaricio la mejilla. Esta reacciono, arrojándose a sus brazos y reposar en su pecho

Tonto... me preocupaste, no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo...

Si antes que no tenia quien me esperase, no morí... menos ahora que estas tu...

El dictamen medico era malaria y eso le había mantenido en cama (por así decirlo, por que era un camastro) una semana entera. Semana que aprovechada por Ayumi para cuidarlo y hacerle pasar más ameno su estadía en una de las cabañas de los guerrilleros.

La chica sentía la tirantes del cónsul hacia ella y le dolía, y sin preguntar, solo se limitaba a darle de comer, cambiar sus paños en las fiebres y darle la medicina. A no haber niños en la zona, su labor estaba dedicada a cuidarlo día y noche y si no era esas tres tareas, se distraía viendo la exuberante vegetación del lugar. Las aves ya acostumbradas a la presencia humana eran mas atrevidas a acercarse a los arboles del campamento y las horas se le iban viendo y soñando con su familia. Tenía que ser fuerte. Nadie ahí la vio llorar y no lo haría y menos con alguien que mantenía una relación de cristal con ella.

Soy una idiota... – si... era la único forma en que podía encontrar la respuesta a lo que le estaba pasando... se dejo llevar por sus tontos sentimientos y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Verse como la otra sin serlo en realidad... nunca fue de ella y no tenía derecho a reclamarlo como propio... que suerte tenía Kagome al tenerlo para ella...

¿por qué dices esas cosas? Eres una chica lista y muy fuerte... más que yo... nunca te digas así... – logro articular el enfermo que no estaba muy lejos para no evitar escuchar su soliloquio...

No sabe por que lo digo... pero ya vera que lo superare... – le dijo sin ni siquiera verle. Sentía las mejillas arder por la sorpresa de ser escuchada precisamente por él – creo que la fiebre ha bajado – se acerco lo justo para tocarle la frente y quitar el paño húmedo

¿desde cuando me hablas de usted? Se suponía que éramos amigos... ¿qué paso Ayumi? – el castaño necesitaba una respuesta a la actitud escurridiza que lograba deslumbrar en ella

Especulaciones suyas... yo estoy bien, lo único que importa es que se recupere antes de que el señor venga a visitarlo, o la señorita Kagura la pasara mal...

Ayumi... – con al poca fuerza que tenía logro cogerla del brazo y la dejo a centímetros de su cuerpo, gracias a que la tomo desprevenida - ... estas mintiendo... dímelo – por primera vez en tantos días... había determinación en lo que pedía. La chica trago fuerte, necesitaba controlarse o de un momento a otro; todo su perfecto plan se vendría abajo. Estaba tan cerca de él que podría jurar que estaba respirando de la misma manera... entrecortado y eso la puso mas nerviosa

No sería capaz de... – por puro instinto le miraba los labios y los ojos en repetidas ocasiones, si quería disimular su angustia, no lo estaba logrando. El otro fue capaz de adivinar a donde iba todo eso, el por que ella estaba así y en parte era su propia culpa. Muy tarde para ambos, por que en un lento pero eficaz movimiento... sus labios se unieron por escasos segundos, segundos que les cambiaron sus vidas...

¡NO! Esto esta mal... usted tiene esposa y cuando regrese espero que olvide esto... – Ayumi con señales de lagrimas, salió huyendo de la cabaña, no por que le hubiese disgustado, sino por que no quería hacerse más ilusiones... jamás saldría de ahí y habría que hacerse a al idea de eso.

Pero que hice... – cerro sus ojos y el roce se hizo presente en sus pensamientos... el depósito con agua que sostenía ella cayo estrepitosamente y las gotas se dispersaron por todo el recinto. _Quizás fuese por las fiebres_, pero en menos de lo que creyó... ya estaba dormido de nuevo. Tendría que pedirle disculpas después...

Realmente se detestaba por lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que las cosas se habían salido de los planes... únicamente llego a ayudar a salvar una vida... no a "robar" a la esposa doliente... bueno, doliente no tanto... pero si la esposa al fin de acabo. Pero al corazón no se le mandaba... ¿o si? Ahora entre mas lo pensaba mas mal se sentía y era mejor dejar descansar a la conciencia. Para el bien de los dos

Después de su arranque emocional, se despidió; sin darle la cajita, no era un buen momento y mas si no se recuperaba del todo de su estomago revuelto. Aun en las penumbras, la vio entrar lentamente y él quedándose fuera aspiro de nuevo el aire... _no... Esto no es como ella... es todo simple... _ refiriéndose al aroma que tan bien grabado tenía en su mente, nada comparado con ese ambiente cálido que por las noches se liberaba del suelo. Después de un día tan caluroso como ese.

Una sombra se movió rápido a su lado. Este ya había notado su presencia. Por eso estaba afuera, aguardaba su llegada. Nada se le escapaba a ese y esperaba que comenzara a reprender...

¿Sabes que estuviste a tiempo para que te descubrieran? El amor nos vuelve locos, pero en tu caso, es especial... guarda las apariencias...

Keh! Lo hice por que no aguantaba mas... he esperado más de 6 años para verla de nuevo y saber que era casada, crees que no me afecto... pero ahora que se que no le soy indiferente; todo cambia... aunque no la puedo obligar a nada... – dijo este, pensando en lo que posiblemente pasaría al final de todo eso, él se iría y esa historia quedaría en el olvido... - ... cuando terminemos esto, volveremos a Londres

¿sin ella?- pregunto ansioso el ojiazules. Sabía lo pasional que su amigo podría llegar a ser.

Sin ella, ya tiene una vida hecha y lo único que he hecho es agitársela; no se merece esto... – contesto con un dolor que le apretó el corazón. Era como una condena, una muerte en vida... lo podría describir mejor...

Bueno, si tu lo dices... mira, nada extraño paso mientras salimos; parece ser que los blancos somos nosotros – mientras miraba ya con más calma el exterior, el clima era cálido y con poca brisa.

Solo nos falta descodificar esa voz y buscar a su dueño. ¿encontraste algo de la familia Houjo?

Apenas nos están llegando los informes, parece ser que la base de datos esta muy bien resguardada

Gracias Miroku... déjame el resto a mi... – el ojiazules se metió en la casa, por lo visto, los planes seguían tal y como estaba al inicio. Sintió pena por el futuro de su amigo, ya que en lo más recóndito de él estaba la esperanza de encontrarla y conocerla; cosa que ya pasó, sabía que ella era la causa de que haya querido salirse de la agencia.

Por su lado, Inuyasha se quedo un rato tratando de calmarse. Tanto tiempo controlando sus impulsos y de la noche a la mañana; estos estaban jugándole la peor de las pasadas, aunque debía admitir que no se reprochaba nada. Se atrevió a arriesgarse a perderse por una mujer y para su suerte no había errado. Ella estaba tan perdida como él...

Sonrió lleno de satisfacción, si tantos días añoro con volverla a ver, ese deseo ya se le cumplió; solo que con un gran retraso en su vida. Si tan solo hubiese tomado el valor de salirse el mismo día en que la conoció... nada de eso estaría pasando y tal vez hasta una familia formarían ya...

Su móvil sonó, era su hermano, que para mas extraño que le pareciera, estaba dispuesto a ayudarle. En su correo estaba algo que le interesaría mucho... fue lo único que le dijo antes de colgar.

_Solo espero que esto no me lo cobre mas tarde..._

Continuara.....


	13. Tres Mosqueteras

Antes que nada.... mis mas sinceras disculpas por no dejar estos capis antes, pero el tiempo lo he

tenido mas que corto y pues espero que no se hayan aburrido de esperar a las contis aca

porque en el otro site donde colocaba... creo que ya no me pasare por alla a menos que tenga mas tiempo. besitos para todas las que leen y mas a las que dejan sus post

Capitulo 13: Tres Mosqueteras

Esa mañana era tan común para todos como cualquier martes... ya del secuestro 6 meses y medio, de la llegada de los agentes 5 y medio y varias negociaciones a cuestas. No podía obviar sentirse vacía por las mañanas, las risas se estaban opacando como al inicio del proceso. Por ratos que ella sentía tan ínfimos eran los que le veía y más ahora que había cambiado en muchas cosas, empezando con su ropa. Cada vez que le veía era tener una tentación a la orden del día.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esas imágenes que en lugar de ayudarle, la estaban torturando. Quería zafarse de todo eso, pero ese cariño que le tenía a Akitoki no se lo permitía, tendría que hacer algo a su regreso; ya que al encontrar su verdadera felicidad, no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ir así por así.

Sango era genial con sus consejos, pero en el fondo extrañaba a Rin, la cual nunca estaba de parte de nadie, sencillamente era enérgica y con mucha creatividad. Ya habría hecho un escándalo al saber que las dos estaban prendadas de esos dos y haría hasta lo imposible para verlas felices...

Medito un poco y su amiga no tenía un pretendiente o algo parecido, ya que ella siempre decía que jamás se casaría y ella era más fiel a sus palabras que sano y ella misma.

Escucho que alguien toco la puerta. _¿Será? _De lo más entusiasmada, se asomo a la ventana, pero por el tejado no logro ver de quien se trataba, se giro y al ver a los dos en la sala de la otra casa se le bajó la emoción sin dejar antes de ser sorprendida por el ojidorado que la saludo y ella mas roja que el tomate le correspondió y escondió posteriormente.

_Si el dejarme ver con la cara de recién despierta era el plan... lo hiciste perfecto Kagome_

Se reprocho internamente. Un chillido de Sango la alerto, saliendo de la habitación con la plancha del cabello en las manos, pero antes de golpear, una figura muy conocida para la pelinegra la estrecho en sus brazos. Luego un sonoro beso en su mejilla la hizo devolverse al mundo.

Pero que fachas amiga, se ve que no has cambiado nadita, ¿eh? Dormilona... – la chica de ojos café le revolvió el cabello- venga acá que tenemos mucho de que hablar

Rin... precisamente pensando en ti estaba, te ves muy bien... – tendría que dejar de pensar tanto en las personas y mas en si misma... ya llevaba días con esa idea...

Espero que cosas buenas, por que traigo buenas noticias... – anuncio y halando a la castaña, las tres se encerraron en su habitación.

Oe... Inuyasha, creo que tienen visitas... y es femenina... – dijo Miroku que veía en esos momentos el jaleo de las tres en la planta alta con unos binoculares

Si que eres metido, ¿no? Debe ser la señorita Rin Matsuda – contesto sin apartar la vista del laptop.

La información de Sesshomaru estaba más que interesante. Si formaban una línea de tiempo, varias cosas tomaban sentido en esos momentos y el secuestro de Akitoki Houjo no era normal... era una trampa sucia... una venganza y ante eso... tendrían que tomar nuevas medidas.

Elevo la vista al sentir que su amigo estaba más cerca de lo que acostumbraba, en esas circunstancias... la carita de curiosidad le hizo entender lo que quería, no por nada lo conocía desde la infancia. Exhalo, cerro la laptop...irían a darle una visita, pero sin antes darle un pequeño coscorrón por ser tan "preocupado" por ellas. Lo hacía por mera curiosidad y por la comida mañanera de Kaede...

Como las otras veces, entrando por al parte de atrás; Miroku fue a su primer objetivo, un rico desayuno, mientras Inuyasha esperaba pacientemente a que la nana le abriese la puerta principal. Él no era tan confianzudo como el otro y de eso estaba segura la anciana que siempre se reía por la forma se ser tan opuesta en los dos.

El ojiazules no espero mucho para saciar su otro objetivo, ya que en medio de sus tostadas, las tres mujeres bajaron y en una rápida inspección, la considero un buen partido... ah, que los dioses tuvieran paciencia para aguantar sus hormonas, pero la culpa de ser así, se las debía a sus padres por hacerlo tan irresistible...

Usted debe ser el señor Taisho, ¿no? Matsuda Rin a sus ordenes – para la desgracia mayor del ojiazules, esta ni por enterada de su presencia; le paso de largo para saludar al otro que recién ingresaba a la cocina

Mucho gusto señorita Matsuda – contesto este y al ver la cara de su amigo sonrió un poco y remedio la situación – y él es mi colaborador... Houshi Miroku – la recién llegada se giro y estrecho su mano con este que ya estaba mas calmado.

Y así, se paso la mañana; entablando conversación entre los cinco. Rin con su buen ojo critico, logro captar las miraditas de Kagome con Inuyasha y la aparente "distancia" entre Miroku y Sango. Se río mentalmente por eso, sabía más que nadie que la pelinegra se caso con la falsa ilusión de la felicidad eterna y lo confirmaba con lo apuesto que era el agente.

Así llego la hora del almuerzo y por petición de la ojicafés, se admitieron una salida. El ojiazules agradeció a la buena suerte por el auto nuevo. Si fue coincidencia o el destino, pero el que termino manejando fue el ojidorado con Kagome como acompañante y Miroku mas puesto que un calcetín se acomodo lo mejor que pudo entre Rin y Sango.

Los cinco pararon en un restaurante francés del centro comercial, en todo el tiempo de su estancia en ese país, era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar común; como antes... antes de... suspiro y ante la mirada de Rin, esta hizo ademan de que solo estaba recordando los días en que salían, nada del otro mundo.

Después de comer, caminaron por el lugar, era como si reviviera tantos recuerdos perdidos, que la sonrisa natural de la pelinegra salió a flote y de eso fue testigo el ojidorado, el cual trato de las mil y un maneras para acercarse a ella sin levantar sospechas. Pero nada de eso fue necesario, ya que Sango y Rin huyeron llevándose a Miroku, el cual no se rehusó a la invitación.

Huyeron... – fue lo único coherente que Kagome dijo al encontrarse a solas con él

Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer? – realmente esa era una gran oportunidad. Ya con los años de haber dejado de lado el conquiste, el nerviosismo rondaba en el ambiente.

¿crees que haya algún mirador aquí?

No lo sé, veamos en el croquis – de suerte dio una rápida inspección al lugar y no muy lejos había uno. Definitivamente, nada parecido a un mirador, pero si una fuente en la tercera planta que quedaba muy cerca de los ventanales, así que se dirigieron para allá. Eso, sin darse cuenta que tres pares de ojos les seguían la pista.

¿dará resultado?- dijo una castaña incrédula

Como que me llamo Rin, si todo es como dices... esos dos merecen ser felices... – dijo la otra mas que convencida

Eso no será injusto para el otro, no se ustedes pero... nosotros venimos a salvar una vida, no a esto...- apuntó el ojiazules, cosa que llamo poderosamente la atención de la autora del plan

A ver, eso es circunstancial... lo salvan, ella se divorcia y los dos felices para siempre; para la pinta de mujeriego que tienes... dejas mucho que desear... ¿verdad Sango? – vio como la aludida la vio con cara de "_cállate_" y algo colorada respondió

Si, muy cierto, si deja ver algo que no es... puede que pierda la oportunidad de su vida – esto se lo dejo como una señal, desde días estaba prendada y no sabía como salir del bloque "amiga de la esposa víctima/ agente que ayuda en el caso" a otra cosa como lo que tenía su amiga con Inuyasha.

Si fueran tan amables... no me traten de usted, verán... me siento un extraño...

Para mi lo es – dijo la ojicafés en un tono pícaro

Para mí también... – agrego Sango

Oigan... será mejor seguirlos antes de perderlos, ¿vale? – nada era como lo pensó, esas mujeres eran especiales, nada que ver con las que acostumbraba. Pero le gustaba el reto, en especial Sango; por que había un no se que en ella que no le dejaba en paz.

Si estos tres esperaban la gran cosa, pues los tortolitos les fallaron, ya que se la pasaron frente a los ventanales y hablando por largo rato.

Así no juego... (Mi frase... XD) esos dos no aprovechan el tiempo... – el puchero que Rin hizo les hizo tanta gracia a los otros dos que termino por enojarse - ... yo no soy su chiste...

Lo siento amiga, pero ya tenía tiempo que no hacías eso... – se excuso la castaña

Se ve que los años pasan por ella – refiriéndose a Kagome – no así su timidez, ¿recuerdas cuantas citas nos frustró en la secundaria?

Si... tantas que perdí la cuenta... – ambas chicas se entristecieron y este era momento para que Miroku ganara puntos con la situación

Si me lo permiten... por qué en lugar de estar aquí, mejor me acompañan a comer un rico helado, ¿qué dicen? – ambas se miraron, la técnica estaba dando resultado. La castaña supo que a pesar de los años, su amiga tenía sus mañas intactas. Caminaron lo más sigilosos y así escaparon del lugar.

Ya se fueron... – dijo el ojidorado después de un rato de silencio – lo sospecharía de Miroku, pero no de tus amigas

Ellas siempre fueron así, a cada cita que me programaban, iban a ver que tal me iba... nunca supieron que mee daba cuenta de sus ayudas, son buenas en el fondo después de todo; solo quería que fuera feliz...- se rio sin ganas con esto ultimo, tan lejanos veía esos tiempos que de golpe le cayeron esos 6 grises años... tanto tiempo perdido...

¿qué pasa? ¿te sientes bien? – Inuyasha que la miraba atentamente, percibió la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Le acaricio el rostro y depositando un leve beso en sus labios espero a un respuesta

¿dónde estuviste todos estos años? – la mirada sosegada de ella ante la pregunta hecha le desarmo... si tan solo supiera que... no, mejor lo diría otro momento...

Si fueran mas sutiles no las habría visto... ya estoy bastante grandecita como para que me cuiden... – la pelinegra caminaba en círculos en su habitación, mientras regañaba a sus dos compinches

No te hagas, bien que querías quedarte a solas con él... a leguas se nota que te lo comes con la mirada – bateo Rin

Si, cierto; y no olvidemos a su contraparte, con la mirada casi la desnuda... – dijo la castaña, esta si fue una buena estocada para la otra que con la mención se sonrojo de sobremanera

¿Nani? ¿se escuchan? Solo dicen puras tonterías.... – se tomo de las sienes y agito al cabeza para borrar las posibles imágenes que su mente le bombardeara con semejantes frases - ¡Kyyaa! – no... no pudo, por que una tonta escena de ella a solas con el agente, la asalto. Las otras dos, se rieron, como siempre; ella podía aducir "madurez" pero seguía siendo la misma chiquilla imaginativa... – no se como las soporto...

Sencillo – dijo la ojicafés, a lo que Kagome giro para verla y oír su razón – porque te decimos la verdad, no te mientas Kag, te conocemos desde la primaria y eres como un espejo para cualquiera

Exacto. Y deja de tener esos ataques de moral, por que ya tienes tiempo de que tu matrimonio no funciona y si esto tuvo que pasar... era para algo, para que reaccionaras y lo conocieras...

Si, te imaginas, que gran corazón tiene como para ayudarte sin cobrar nada y mas si reto al hermano mayor, que personalmente quisiera conocer para decirle unas cuantas verdades

Esperen, esperen... ¿de donde saben eso? – Inuyasha le había dicho que solo ella sabía esa parte de la historia y su amigo...

Miroku – dijeron al unísono y rieron por conservar esa empatía, se dieron los cinco y recordaron como se lo sacaron; lo cual fue relatado a la pelinegra – es un bocón y más si hay chicas tan guapas como nosotras, aunque... – Rin dirigió una mirada cómplice a Kagome, la cual la capto enseguida y la próxima a atacar era Sango – aunque he de agregar que a la que le prestaba mas atención era a nuestra amiga, aquí presente

Mírala y criticándome a mí... ¿qué pasó? No que nunca te ibas a prendar de alguien por considerarlo "patán"

¿yo? ¿con Miroku? Si es el patán mas grande del planeta, te imaginas... me toco el trasero en un descuido, pero eso no se quedo así... no, le deje un buen recuerdo que no se le olvidara – Kag miro a la otra amiga, La cual estaba carcajeándose de solo recordarlo. Esa era la segunda vez que lo hacía...

Le dejo una gran marca en la mejilla – _cachetada de seguro _pensó la interlocutora – hasta el helado le dejo caer en la cabeza antes de que me halara hasta la casa

Y por eso nos dejaron varados... – vio a la castaña, la cual estaba totalmente cambiada, si antes se estaba riendo, ahora estaba furiosa y con una Sango furiosa era mejor no meterse. Tanto Rin como Kagome bajaron en busca de comida y en espera a que el enojo se le pasara a la castaña.

Qué hiciste... ¡¡¡QUEE!!! – El ojidorado le veía sin creer lo que su amigo estaba contándole – tu y tus malditas mañas... ahora con que cara quieres que vea a la señorita Taijiya, bien merecido tienes la cachetada y esa marca... se ve que pega bien – y en eso no mentía, ya que pasaban horas del suceso y la marca rojiza estaba aun presente en su mejilla – ya perdiste tu carita de angelito... – esto lo dijo con sarcasmo para dañar el gran ego de este

Ya... cállate, ¿quieres? Ya tengo bastante con el dolor... iré a buscar una pomada y un analgésico – se sobo por quinta vez la zona, que estaba muy sensible, aunque algo dentro suyo le dolía mucho mas por la situación y no era precisamente su ego.

El ojidorado le dejo solo al verle tan metido en sus cosas, en realidad nunca sabría lo que últimamente le pasaba.

Por su lado, el ojiazules estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. No era la primera vez que una mujer le rechazaba, y en peor situación y mas dañado; pero si la primera que le dolía tanto la indiferencia. Desde un primer momento supo que ella era especial, por nada le puso el ojo desde un inicio... pero ahora... lo había arruinado por no ir como debía.

_Si Inuyasha me oyese... jamás me lo creería... yo... enamorado... ni en sus peores sueños..._

Después de su enojo, Sango bajo por comida y ahí la esperaban sus otras dos compinches, las que ya le tenía servido y de postre un buen pedazo de pastel de Chocolate (Mmm...)

Esto esta delicioso... gracias Rin...

Oye... esto lo hice yo... – reclamo Kagome. Ante esto, la castaña miro de nuevo su porción con un poco de miedo

No tiene veneno... ¿verdad? Desde la última vez que nos intoxicamos... – bueno, no era necesario agregar ya que las tres sabía de que hablaba. En la fiesta de la secundaria, la pelinegra se hizo cargo del postre para la pijamada y por accidente le metió bicarbonato y comino en lugar de canela en polvo, ocasionando que junto al polvo de hornear y lo demás... fuera una completa bomba para sus estómagos.

Claro que no... que mala fe me tienes, Kaede me ha ayudado a mejorar en la cocina

Yo atestiguo que ella solita lo hizo – agrego la ojicafés que se sentía tan a gusto entre sus viejas amigas y eso que era el primer día...

¿Qué más les esperaban? Muchas cosas más que pronto vivirían... ya que su única misión en ese país era esperar a la última oferta para la liberación de Akitoki...

Continuara...


	14. Oferta Jugosa!

Weeee an fdin pude subir este capi!

gracias por los mensajitos chicas y sigan leyendo aca y en mi otro fic

"Lazos de Sangre" les quiere mucho Agatha y nos vemos abajito!

Capitulo 14: Oferta Jugosa

Ya con sus fuerzas recuperadas, el joven cónsul pudo caminar algo, ya varias cosas lo hacia por si mismo, dejando a Ayumi en paz con las preguntas sobre aquel beso... desde ese día, la cabeza le daba vueltas y mucho mas su manera de ver la situación. Todo era tan complicado que creyó estar loco. Ya a 7 meses, no podía alegar una ausencia de hogar; porque estando ahí, descubrió que en esos años nunca supo de uno. Esos viajes eran matadores y solo ahí se dio cuenta de todo y más de las presiones familiares...

_Nunca quise ser diplomático, pero la familia lo demandaba... debí ser mas tenaz con lo que siempre quise y tal vez estaría en casa... con..._

No, no se atrevía a mencionar su nombre, porque era como traicionar los sentimientos de esta hacia él... como pudo hacerle eso a una mujer tan excepcional como... _su esposa... _y en el peor de los casos esa otra vocecilla, de su hombro izquierdo (el lado malo de la conciencia) le echaba en cara que ese beso no le había desagradado, era mas... lo había disfrutado; por corto que ese hubiese sido y en eso, recaía su actual estado de animo: sobresaltado a toda hora.

Si antes gozaba las conversaciones con Ethan, ahora las evadía y no era por desconfiar, sino que ni el mismo se entendía como para pasar el tiempo y tratar de explicar a otros, lo que le pasaba.

Por la enfermedad había quedado recluido de los demás y gozando de una tienda para él, claro; siendo custodiado día y noche, no tenía más que ver el paisaje. Un paisaje que gran parte del día se mantenía húmedo, gracias a las precipitaciones que en lugar de calmar un poco el calor, sofocaba aun más.

Se quito la camisa, gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían su torso y espalda, busco una parte mas fresca y sentándose en el suelo, se apoyo en la gruesa tela de la tienda. Tanto su olfato como su oído estaban alerta y escucho claramente que alguien se acercaba a la tienda.

_Ha de ser el relevo... porque hora de comer no es..._

Así que cerro sus ojos lentamente a la espera de los otros pasos al alejarse, cosa que no sucedió, ya que la persona entro al lugar y espero a que el cónsul abriese sus ojos. Este no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que sabía quien era... Ethan...

Te han dejado venir... estas personas no se lo que quieren de mi... me alejan, me dan trato "especial" y de la nada me reúnen de nuevo... – se tomo la cabeza con las manos. De un momento apara otro se volvería loco

No te atormentes así... además he venido por mi propia cuenta... nadie te ha dicho que no puedes salir, pero tu en cambio te has recluido aquí dentro, tratando de salir de lo que te rodea – el hombre se agacho y estando a punto de colocar su palma sobre el hombro del otro, cuando este exploto al fin

¡SALIR! ¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE! – Akitoki se levanto tan rápido que el otro perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo – somos cautivos de esos... – siseo y luego se carcajeo... – yo no me estoy escondiendo, sencillamente estoy dejando que el tiempo pase y a ver que pasa...

Muchacho, cálmate... – ahora si le tomo fuertemente por los hombros y le sentó, se acercó mas a él y susurrando le dijo lo que venía a decir – he visto.... mapas del campamento... estamos muy cerca del océano, es por eso de este calor... unas 20 millas mas o menos y estaremos en el otro país... en la frontera daríamos aviso, ¿qué dices? ¿te nos unes?

¿unes? – el plural le desconcertó, pero la ambigua sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro. Salir... ser libre de nuevo... las esperanzas que estaña a punto de desfallecer, resucitaron para él.

Si... Ayumi y yo nos iremos... ya esta decidido...

En otra parte del campamento...

La figura imponente del dirigente caminaba en círculos en la cabaña construida perfectamente entre unos arboles, para disimularla. Kagura ya estaba aburrida de verle caminar y mejor se puso arreglar su cabello con su peine. Realmente se hartaba de estar ahí, en la selva y no en su nueva casa en la playa... _maldito Naraku... muy pronto me las cobrare... que no ve que yo soy libre... _enojada era poco para lo que estaba y sin mas, uno de los dientes se quebró.

Muy bien... ahora me quede sin peine... – refunfuño y cruzándose de brazos miro hacia los arboles, queriendo quemarlos con su mirada

Deja de quejarte por pequeñeces... hay otras cosas mas importantes

¿cómo cuales? Desde que se te ocurrió la fantástica idea de secuestrar al cónsul, solo conseguimos una pequeña cantidad de dinero – refiriéndose a ese pago hecho por Inuyasha por la radio – ese agente es mas listo que tu... no lo niegues... – como le gustaba fastidiarlo con eso, al menos esa era una diversión en medio de la nada.

Kagura... si desea vivir mas tiempo, te recomiendo que te guardes tus comentarios para otros, el que seas amargada no me incumbe

¿o que? ¿me mataras? Por favor, tú jamás has matado a nadie, siempre mandas a otros para no mancharte las manos, no me hagas reír... – ¡ouch! Eso no lo debió decir, ya que en un movimiento, el hombre le tomo por el cuello y la arrincono al borde de las escaleras con un seco golpe en las sienes la mando a tomar una larga siesta

Para la próxima no correrás con tanta suerte... – y arrojándola al piso la dejo tirada. Tendría que comenzar a amenazar de otra manera o su boleto al exilio estaba perdido... pero esos agentes eran muy extraños, no aparecían en la base de datos de su computador, no tenía nada para atacarlos. Primero el dinero y luego el cadáver... así estaba estipulado para salir bien librado. Nada le saldría mal... Nada...

Ya analizados los datos, no había ninguna duda... ese secuestro no era el típico de extorsionar a las familias, era una venganza, solo que de manera indirecta para los padres del cónsul y mas especifico... del padre. Tendría que decírselo a Kagome cuando antes, pero al ir a buscarla; estaba dormida aun. Por una parte estaba bien que descansara, después de tantas noches de insomnio... y tanto Sango como Rin estaban fuera... _Con Miroku..._

Reviso de nuevo el localizador y el maldito billete estaba en el mismo lugar... una lujosa casa de playa perteneciente a... Naraku Fukuyama, el cual había cometido varios crímenes en América y en otros países y que al no correr con el apoyo de la extra dictación del cónsul en ese tiempo, el padre de Houjo... había sido encarcelado y meses después escapado de la cárcel y desde hacia 18 años estaba libre como si nada... siendo un de sus últimos homicidios...

Se quedo completamente anonadado con los últimos documentos enviados por su hermano, así que era por eso que estaba metiendo su mano... ahora el caso estaba siendo mas personal que nunca y por nada del mundo dejaría que ese asesino se saliera con la suya... golpeo la mesa y unas gotas se sangre salieron de sus nudillos. El muy maldito de Naraku era el...

_Asesino de sus padres..._

Otros dos golpes se dejaron escuchar en el silencio de la casa y mas sangre salió de su mano. Esto no era relevante con lo que acaba de descubrir... _**Ese... **_le rebato la vida de los seres que más amaba en su vida y que le orillo a ser lo que era ahora... un tipo de mercenario.

Maldito... maldito... – seguía descargando su ira en la pobre mesa que después de varios golpes, se quebró de en medio y antes de que se metiera astillas, alguien le tomo por detrás

Inuyasha... cálmate... – era la pelinegra que había llegado en un buen momento... le giro y ahogo un grito al verle las manos ensangrentadas – por Dios... hay que curarte cuanto antes

Kag, yo... – la presencia de ella era como bálsamo y la ira que había sentido, se esfumo con solo verla

Shh... vamos... – y rápidamente le condujo al baño, donde con unas vendas y un buen antiséptico; le vendó las manos - ¿qué pretendías? ¿dejarme sola? – le recrimino después de darle una bofetada, haciendo mas efecto sus palabras que el golpe

Me deje llevar... ya se quien tiene a tu... esposo – la ultima palabra la arrastro por que solo al mención le desagradaba

¿y? Eso que tiene que ver con lo que estabas haciendo...

Todo mi pequeña... todo... Naraku Fukuyama es quien mató a mis padres...

El silencio reino en esos momentos... Kagome estaba entre sorprendida y dolida por esa información, por un lado; ya sabía el nombre del secuestrador, pero por el otro... _Los padres de Inuyasha..._ ella que gran parte de su vida la paso solo con su madre... le abrazo y este encontró consuelo en los susurros de ella y sus caricias y así se quedaron largo rato.

La misma rabia de la noticia, no le permitió llorar, además... ¿qué diría Kag al verle así? Tendría que hacerse el fuerte a como diera lugar. De todas maneras, mas antes de lo que deseaba, tendría que irse... con una espina fuera (Por cobrarse lo de sus padres) y una espada de su corazón (al dejar a Kagome).

No necesitaban hablar, porque en ese silencio, sus corazones se dijeron más de lo que hasta ese día se dijeran con frases hechas... ese momento a solas no fue desperdiciado.

¿qué piensas hacer? – dijo ella cuando estaban en el gran sofá de la sala. Kagome estaba sentada, mientras Inuyasha acostado en el y su cabeza en el regazo de la pelinegra.

Cobrarme lo que me robaron... y devolverte a Houjo... – miro a un punto de la pared, sería tan sencillo tener frente a ese mal nacido...

¡NO! Inu... me dijiste que querías cambiar...

Si, es cierto, pero esto... – se levanto y se quedó cara a cara con ella para continuar – por la maldita culpa de ese... mi vida se desgracio... era tan solo un niño y Sesshomaru me manipulo a su antojo... – rio irónico, si lo pensaba bien... - ... y lo sigue haciendo. Además no es su único crimen...

Explícate... – Kagome quería entretener lo más que pudiera el arranque de venganza en él... sabía que no era malo y lograría que no cometiera una locura

Naraku es un ex combito en Japón y en América... por delitos se escondió en una isla del pacifico y siguió con su estela; la cual alcanzo al avión de mis padres... las razones no las sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es por que secuestro a tu esposo...

Eso quiere decir que...

No fue un secuestro común... es una venganza en contra del padre, al igual esa perdida de las empresas y dinero... ¡Todo es una burda venganza! ¡que no lo ves! Juega con sus vidas... por eso... ¡tiene que morir!

El intento de retenerlo cerca de ella fue en vano, ya que este se escapo de sus brazos y en el movimiento; los primeros botones de su camisa se desabrocharon... dejando a una Kagome al borde de sus impulsos. Estaba rojísima con la imagen de este, el cual no notaba el nerviosismo de la pelinegra.

I... Inu... ¿podrías...? – por mas que intento mantenerse calmada, no pudo y solo esa palabras entrecortadas salieron de su boca. El ojidorado la miro para saber la razón de su aparente "nerviosismo" y con ver su sonrojo, busco la causa y...

¿No me digas que jamás has visto a un hombre así...? - ¿por qué se comportaba así, si ya tenía ratos casada? ¿qué ese tal Akitoki no le daba...? y de un momento para otro, el enojo se le borro con la sonrisa de medio lado, que le hizo ver mas tentador...

_Daba gracias de que ese dizque descendiente de monjes no estuviera rondando por ahí..._

Sin pedirle permiso a nada, le robo un beso y aprovechando que sus labios estaban entreabiertos, introdujo su lengua y degustar de esa droga que solo en ella encontraba. El posible quejido murió en ese beso que además de apaciguar la tensión, afloro algo que hasta ahora les era posible: la pasión...

Lentamente la recostó en el mismo sofá y ante lo que era un lugar prohibido tocar, la pelinegra no tuvo más que palpar el pecho suave y firme de este; mandándole una oleada de sensaciones para el ojidorado...

¿Cómo era que con sus movimientos quedos y hasta infantiles le producía todo eso? De un giro, ella era quien se mantenía sobre él y los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, era como si el mundo acabaría de un momento para otro y no deseaban perder el tiempo.

Estaba por bajar a su cuello cuando el bendito móvil les sobresalto a ambos, deteniéndose al instante. Este gruño por lo bajo y mataría a quien se atrevía molestar a esas horas... _ese Miroku me las pagara..._tomo el aparato y de la manera mas brusca contesto

¡DIGA! Houshi más te vale tener una buena excusa para... – pero la voz que escucho al otro lado de la línea le callo por arte de magia (N/A: Conste que no fui yo...)

Deja a Miroku de lado, necesito que vayas a por mí al aeropuerto, mañana al mediodía llegare... necesitamos planear ese rescate y la cuenta pendiente con ese tal Naraku – siseo su hermano mayor – Kouga va también, así que alista dos cuartos – tan cortes como siempre, corto la llamada...

No podría otro día... ¡Maldición!

¿quién era? – pregunto Kagome que ya se había arreglado la blusa. De solo pensar que estuvo a punto de hacerlo en el sofá, el calor volvía a sus mejillas.

Mi hermano... viene a detener a ese desgraciado... las cosas se pondrán mucho mejor...

¿mejor? – si decía que Sesshomaru era frío, calculador y hasta cínico... ¿de donde salía eso que las cosas se pondrían mejor?

Si... ya que si yo tengo conciencia para pensar dos veces las cosas... el simplemente las hace sin reparar en nada...

Y salen tan frescos como si nada... oye... en eso se parece a Rin, por ella nos metíamos en grandes problemas en la preparatoria

No hagas ideas locas con mi hermano y tu amiga, ya que no creo que le haga mucha gracia...

A no... ¿a que hago que Rin enamore a tu hermano? – la pelinegra le estaba lanzando una propuesta de lo mas interesante

No podrías... creo que ya enterró sus sentimientos hace mucho, pero si hacemos de esto... ¿una apuesta? ¿que dices? - ¿de donde salió ese tema después de...? _ah... ya veo, esta tratando de evadir lo que paso hace rato... muy bien..._

Si yo gano... que es lo mas seguro... me llevaras a Londres, ¿qué dices?

Y si pierdes... dejaras a Houjo...

La propuesta la tomo por sorpresa, la pelinegra bajo la mirada en busca de la respuesta adecuada, ya tenía días pensando en eso y no hallaba la solución. Su vida no volvería a ser la misma al regreso de Akitoki, ya que con Inuyasha había descubierto lo que era en realidad vivir...

El mutismo de la mujer le dolió mucho, ya que la creía capaz de divorciarse y marcharse con él... pero con lo que veía...

Creo que es demasiado, olvida la...

¡No! Es que... no pensé que me harías la propuesta tan de repente y si...

¿si que? – no quería hacerse ilusiones de la nada, aunque al ver la sonrisa de ella tan pura y llena de felicidad...

Si me iría contigo...

¿para cuando sería la huida? – cuestiono el cónsul a sus otros dos amigos. Ayumi ya ni le dirigía la mirada desde el beso, así que después de un suspiro de Ethan, este le respondió

Dentro de dos días, cuando el campamento quede a cargo de Kagura, quedan pocos guardias y así será más fácil... además necesito que Ayumi termine de dibujar un bosquejo del mapa original para no perdernos...

Si... ya que se la pasa todo el día tirado pensando en sepa que... aquí nosotros nos esforzamos en hacer algo por nuestras libertades – dijo la chica con resentimiento acumulado hacía el castaño

Ayumi... – Ethan quiso callarla antes de que explotara, pero simplemente no pudo ya que esta el grito lo que tanto guardaba

Eres un desgraciado... te aprovechaste que yo sentía algo por ti, para besarme y sin mas te disculpas... solo espero que kagome no sea tan tonta como para seguir contigo – con esto, salió corriendo de la tienda y siendo media tarde, nadie les estaba cuidando; así que el mas joven de los hombres salió en su busca, deteniéndola al tomarla de su brazo

Desde ese día quise decirte algo, pero no me dejabas... Ayumi... eres una mujer maravillosa y gracias a ti saque fuerzas para seguir con vida, me decía: ¿cómo puede ella aguantar tanto y yo nada?

¿a dónde quieres llegar? Dilo de una vez...

Te quiero... y esto no es lo que sentí por Kagome cuando la conocí... es mucho mas fuerte...

Ella se congelo con lo que acababa de escuchar...

_¿Podría ser que...?_

Y su cara en días... se ilumino tanto, que hasta Akitoki quedo maravillado...

Continuara...

Verdad q merezco ser castigada por dejarles en esa parte...

pero ni modo, las historias siempre se dejan en las mejores partes!

por cierto... antes de que se me olvide!

pasen por los fics de mis amigaza Lis- Sama! escribe super genial y no se van a arrepentir de leer sus fics!


	15. Llegada

Jejejeje, como que se perdio la musa que inspira este fic...

pero aca toy de vuelta y prometo ir mas rapido con las actualizaciones.... lo prometo!!!

Capitulo 15: Llegada y una Negociación Inesperada

Justo y tal como su hermano dijo, a un cuarto de la una; el avión procedente de Panamá aterrizo y los pocos pasajeros salieron, sobresaliendo la figura impecable de Sesshomaru y un poco mas atrás, iba el desagradable de Kouga. Con solo verlo, se le revolvió el estomago. Y tanto el dorado como el esmeralda se toparon después de un buen tiempo. Ambos se detestaban y no ocultaban esa tonta rivalidad entre ellos.

Dejen de matarse con los ojos y llevamos ya... tanto tumulto no es de mi agrado – dijo el mayor de los Taisho

Solamente es gente hermano... es por aquí – les condujo hacia el auto. Una maleta para cada uno y una gran caja llena de "soporte técnico" les acompañaba. Como era de esperar, Sesshomaru tomo el control a la hora de manejar. Solo miradas inquisitorias y un simple "hola" se dijeron entre Kouga e Inuyasha

¿y como vas con el rescate? ¿no lo has arruinado? – dijo el mayor

No... y gracias por tus buenos deseos. Hablaremos más a fondo de esto al llegar.

Miroku, que aguardaba no con mucho animo la llegada de su jefe. Les estaría controlando todo el día y eso no era nada bueno para su plan de conquista a Sango. Si no fuera por Kaede y las chicas, estaría perdido con el almuerzo.

Les debo una... yo de estas cosas no sé nada - ya cuando los platos estaban en la mesa y la comida lista en la cocina

Y nos la cobraremos, ¿verdad Sango? – dijo la pelinegra que se moría por conocer al hermano de Inuyasha. La apuesta estaba en juego y Rin mas que dispuesta a ayudar a cumplirla.

Una buena tortura... sería magnifico – agregó la castaña que ya habiendo limado las asperezas con el de coleta, se trataban "mejor"

Sanguito, no me diga esas cosas...

Sería apropiado que nos fuéramos ya... parece ser que ya están aquí – les indico la nana que miraba desde la ventana – vamos mis niñas...

¡Kaede! – replicaron las tres al mismo tiempo

De todas maneras, nos tienen que conocer, que mas da si es ahora o más tarde – la ojicafés utilizo su mirada cómplice con sus amigas

Nunca cambiaran, ¿no? – las tres negaron y la anciana solo suspiro – pero solo un saludo y nos vamos.

Inuyasha tuvo que hacerse cargo de la gran caja al bajar de auto y los tres hombres ingresaron a la casa sin necesidad de tocar el timbre. Miroku les esperaba muy contento y eso le dio mala espina a su amigo. Aunque ya entrando, supo el porque de aquel estado de animo.

Hermano, Kouga; les presento a la señora Houjo y a sus amigas, Sango Taijiya y Rin Matsuda – dijo este al encontrarse todo en la sala – ah, y la señora Kaede

Un gusto... – tan comunicativo fue el mayor que todos se quedaron impresionados

Es un gran honor ver a tanta belleza reunida en un solo lugar – se aventuro a decir el ojiverde y tomando la mano de Kagome la beso sutilmente, haciendo que esta se sonrojara por el acto y el ojidorado se pusiera alerta. Ese bribón las estaba haciendo de nuevo...

Nada mal... – dijo Rin a ver de forma descarada a Sesshomaru y dándole una vista alrededor de este, que se sintió por primera vez acosado (N/A: Se imaginan a Sessho en esta situación... Marianita, toma nota... XD) nadie se le acercaba tanto como lo hacia esa mujer de ojos muy profundos – aunque algo alto, pero eso no es significante – y era cierto, ya que ella apenas le llegaba a los hombros y eso que usaba tacones...

¿perdón? – dijo este de por si extrañado por la inspección de esta hacia su persona

No se preocupe, es simple rutina y el señor... – apunto hacia Kouga que supo que el baboso de Inuyasha no le presento como era debido

Wolf, Kouga Wolf

Si, se ve que tiene una cuenta pendiente... con una mujer..., ¿no señor Wolf? – dijo ella al darle una rápida mirada

Rin... no empieces – tanto Sango como Kagome intentaron callarla. El ser tan meticulosa y de vista rápida, era en ocasiones muy molesta

¿disculpe? ¿cómo sabe eso? – no viéndola directamente, ya que sus ojos se clavaban en la persona de Miroku

Por ese anillo en su mano izquierda, la corbata mal puesta y esa manchita de café en su camisa, la cual no se ve reciente. Pocos hombres lavan ropa y lo hacen bien... – con la inspección hecha una mirada de asombro del peli plateado (o sea... Sessho) y una ínfima sonrisa fue su única opinión. _Es muy buena... _ su único pensamiento

Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos ya... muchas gracias por cuidarnos Miroku... que tengan buen aprovecho – dijo Kagome sacando a rastras a Rin, que ya había hablado de mas y si se quedaban mas... de seguro les sacaría los trapitos al sol.

Si las facciones hablaran, las de Ayumi delatarían al instante su enorme felicidad... sin proponérselo, había capturado el corazón de alguien que en años vio como imposible. Camino cautelosamente por las cabañas principales y como todas la veces; el mapa de la zona estaba extendido en una antigua mesa, desde afuera agudizo la vista y siguió con la replica de este. Tendría que ser lo más precisa con los lugares o se perderían.

Escucho ruidos y de inmediato se escabullo a uno de los arbustos que por ahí había. Era Kagura y Kanna, las cuales no iban muy contentas que digamos. A la distancia que se encontraban, pudo escuchara claramente que esa misma noche se daría la suma final para la supuesta entrega del cónsul. _"¿supuesta?" _se dijo esta. Pero agudizo más el oído y moviéndose unos pasos mas logro oír que después de que les entregaran el dinero, el mismo Naraku grabaría la tortuosa muerte del hombre con sus propias manos y se la enviaría al padre de este. Así se cumpliría su venganza.

Ayumi estuvo a punto de emitir un grito, pero se contuvo. Nada lograría con delatarse, ahora más que nunca necesitaba terminar ese mapa y largarse lo antes posible; antes de que él corriera peligro de muerte. Diviso sus figuras hasta que se perdieron en la espesura del bosque y continúo con su empresa. Termino de colocar el ultimo nombre en el trozo de papel, cuando alguien la topo por sorpresa. Grito, pero fue callada con una mano grande y áspera. El aroma le dijo quien era.

Me mataras de un susto...

Discúlpame, es que te veías tan concentrada. ¿terminaste?

Si... antes de que me asustaras... pensé que me habían descubierto

Será mejor que nos vayamos ya o nos pueden ver aquí...

Si y mas cuando tu vida corre peligro

¿mi vida?

Después te cuento – necesitaba a Ethan para decirles lo que había escuchado. No era nada bueno lo que planeaban hacer

A este le vieron caminando entre un pequeño huerto, siempre lo utilizarían para esas cosas y así mantener el campo que usaban no solo para la droga, sino también para su alimento. Al ver la carita asustada de ella, dejo el veneno de los tomates y se encontraron a medio camino.

No se les ve buena pinta, ¿qué pasa?

Los planes para Akitoki no son los que se pensaban, ¿tu padre tiene algún enemigo? – se giro para preguntarle eso. Ellas habían dicho: _"Naraku grabaría la tortuosa muerte del hombre con sus propias manos y se la enviaría al padre de este. Así se cumpliría su venganza" _nunca mencionaron a la esposa o alguien mas...

Pues que recuerde... espera, si; un ex combito que busco la ayuda de su embajada para salir de un problema legal. Le hizo un gran escándalo, pero este no dio su brazo a torcer...

Ese ex combito es Naraku, el que te tiene aquí. Escuche hablar a Kagura con Kanna y dijeron que pedirían esta noche tu rescate, pero no te regresarían con vida. te piensan torturar hasta la muerte y mandarle el video a tu padre...

¿estás segura de lo que dices niña? – el hombre mayor se quedo callado, quería ordenar las ideas en su cabeza antes de decir algo más.

Tenemos que salir esta misma noche... ¿qué dicen? No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados a pensar como me matarán...

Tranquilo muchacho, el plan sigue como hasta ahora. Mañana nos vamos y punto. Naraku aun sigue aquí y si nos fugamos, nos encontraran rápido. Sé paciente. Todo será a su tiempo.

Quisiera tener tu paciencia amigo, pero mi vida corre peligro... – dijo acongojado al saber que probablemente tenia las horas contadas

Correría mas si nos encuentran, a eso debes temerle – con palmaditas en sus espaldas, este trato de levantarle el ánimo, que estaba por los suelos.

Dije que no quería perder la apuesta, pero gracias a ti... creo que así será... – la pelinegra se dejo caer al piso. El solo hecho de perder no le gustaba, aunque la parte que Inuyasha le proponía no era de lo mas descabellada... si solo sus amigas lo supieran, ya la habrían hecho perder

Si me hubieras mencionado que era más guapo que el tuyo... – le insinúo Rin

¿MIO? Inuyasha no es mío... no saques ideas de donde no las hay... – además de su enfado, el carmesí de sus mejillas la delato. Las dos amigas se rieron ante la falta de ingenio de su amiga para ocultar lo obvio

Calma Kag, Rin simplemente decía lo que es visible a nuestros ojos, además no somos quienes para juzgar tus actos, si crees que él es tu felicidad, sabes muy bien que estaremos para apoyarte

Si Kag, si te dijimos que esa boda con Akitoki no era de nuestro agrado, ahora te decimos que hasta tu brillo natural te ha vuelto... eso es bueno... – adjunto Rin y las tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

**Mientras en la otra casa...**

Ya habiendo concluido el almuerzo, Sesshomaru se encerró en su habitación con Inuyasha, este tendría que explicarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que llevaba del caso. El menor sin preocuparse tanto, relato todo; obviando lo de su romance con Kagome, ese pormenor le disgustaría mucho y no tenía el humor para aguantar sus famosos sermones de que los placeres y el trabajo jamás se mezclaban.

Ahora tengo acorralados dos sitios, uno a unos 80 kilómetros de aquí y el otro muy cerca de la frontera. Pero tengo una corazonada con el último. Sería un lugar mas que perfecto para huir si las cosas no salen como él las quiera

¿y la recompensa? – inquirió el jefe

La primera suma eran unos 2 millones de dólares, cosas que es demasiado si tomamos en cuenta la actual situación de la familia. Así que he estado negociando eso, bajándola hasta el millón. Esta noche se dará la cifra final.

En la otra casa esta la máquina, ¿no? – vio que el otro asintió y este callo por un momento – nunca pensé que podrías llevar esto tan bien... me sorprendes, bien hecho- por primera vez, su hermano le daba su visto bueno... lo cual le puso alerta. Con tal de que esa no fuese una treta para retenerlo después de esa misión

Si... aprendí del mejor, no crees que tendría que serlo... ¿que tienes pensado ahora? – el caso era suyo, pero al estar involucrado el asesino de sus padres... cambiaba radicalmente las cosas

Seguir con tu plan, que mas... de todas maneras yo vine exclusivamente a cobrármela con Naraku, que este metido entre todo esto... es otra cosa – bueno, con eso, quedaba claro sus posiciones

Tan caritativo como siempre... ya se me hacía raro... – Sesshomaru salió de la habitación, entrando a la propia para darse una ducha y dormir algo.

Inuyasha se sentó al borde se las gradas, sacando la cajita de la bolsa de su pantalón, le dio un vistazo en su interior. Ya cuando creía que las cosas les iría mejor, aparece su hermano y el lobo apestoso... el tiempo se le acortaba y quizás, quizás... no, tendría que entregárselo antes de irse.

Llego la hora acordada de la comunicación, Inuyasha, su hermano y los otros dos agentes, estaban alrededor de la dichosa maquina. La molesta interferencia callo de pronto y la voz robótica apareció

Buenas noches... señor Taisho

Manolo... puntual como siempre, ¿cómo esta el señor Houjo? – no se iría por las ramas como lo hacia ese tipo

Bien... en lo que cabe, pero vamos al grano...

Ya le dije que una suma mayor del millón no esta contemplada

Si, lo tenía pensado, pero si hacemos algo mas... interesante, puedo bajar hasta los 750000 a cambio de algo mas

¿a cambio de que? Hable de una vez... – que rayos se le estaba ocurriendo a ese demente. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle de una vez su nombre real y descubrirlo, pero la distancia y lo que estaba en juego no era para arruinarlo con una bobería.

Esta muy apresurado el agente esta noche – Sesshomaru casi le mata con la mirada que le dirigió – pero como estoy con buen humor... se que la señora Houjo tiene en su poder una extraña joya japonesa... la Shikon no Tama, ¿qué le parece si me da esa suma y me adjunta esa perla? – con una ademan, le pidió a Miroku que llamara a Kagome, la cual al saber que pedían, se rehusó rotundamente. "_Nadie excepto su familia debía tener la perla"_ escribió esta en un papel

¿por qué tanto interés en la perla? - _"miéntele, di que ya la vendieron con tal de salir adelante en este país y recoger el dinero para el rescate" _escribió Sesshomaru – debería saber que la familia se quedo sin dinero y se tuvo que vender...

¡QUEE! Pues no se como le harán, pero esa perla tienen que recuperarla... o la vida del cónsul estará en peligro, ustedes saben, no siempre hay que confiar en estos casos

Por lo mismo, me atrevería a pedirle que reconsidere sus pedidos... ya que la familia pude que pierda a un ser querido, pero usted... una buena suma de dinero, ¿que dice?

Pues lo único que diré es que dentro de cuatro días sabrán más de mí y espero que vayan viendo la manera de buscar la perla, de otra manera... – la comunicación se cortó y Naraku tiro lleno de furia el transmisor... esos "agentuchos" se las estaban llevando de expertos. Pero no se dejaría doblegar. Esa información de la Shikon le cayó de maravilla. Si era cierta la leyenda de esa joya, no solo tendría una buena cantidad de dinero, sino un poder que nadie imaginara

Kagome...- le llamo el ojidorado después de un rato - ¿por qué proteges tanto esa perla?

Por que no puede caer en manos malignas o el mundo estaría en peligro... – Inuyasha no entendió a que se refería y l ojiazules se adelanto para hablar

Si me permiten... – dijo Miroku - ... ¿esa es la famosa perla de las cuatro almas, la que se creía perdida desde la era Sengoku?

Efectivamente y esa perla se quedo al cargo de la familia Higurashi – asevero Rin que ingresaba a la sala y posicionándose al costado de Sesshomaru - ¿qué tanto riesgo se corre si no se cumplen sus demandas? – le pregunto a este con voz melosa y la mirada fija en esos ojos que además de ser únicos, no delataban nada.

Lo inevitable, por eso... iremos a buscar ese campamento de la frontera mañana mismo... – y para sorpresa de todo y más de Rin, este le tomo la mano para besarla antes de abandonar el lugar.

Si, será mejor preparar todo para estar listos a primera hora, si me disculpan... me retiro – dijo Kouga viendo de reojo a Kagome y lamentando que estuviera casada... la piel de la espalda se le erizo al recordar a cierta pelirroja que estaría echando chispas si le lograse leer la mente.

¿tu también iras? – dijo la pelinegra después de que Miroku y Rin les dejasen a solas

Tengo que hacerlo... aunque creo que ya has ganado la apuesta. Nunca vi a mi hermano hacer eso... ¿segura que esos dos no se conocían desde antes?

Rin me lo hubiese dicho... Inu... no quiero que te pase nada, promete que volverás... – la distancia era mínima para esos instantes.

Claro que si... veras que regreso antes de que te lo imagines – le acaricio el pómulo antes de besarla con vehemencia. Tendría que guardar muy bien esos momentos, ya que tal vez, sería el ultimo beso que le diera...

Oye... y si te doy algo antes de irte, ¿qué dices? – una idea loca se le cruzo y si era la última vez que podían estar solos... jamás se arrepentiría... por que lo amaba, ahora estaba mas que segura de eso

Y me lo dirás ahora... – Kagome después de estar en completa angustia por su ida tan repentina y ahora con esa seguridad tan extraña le dejo perplejo

Será mejor que me sigas si quieres saber de que se trata...

Continuara....

les gusto????

espero que si, porque en el siguiente capi.... hay Lemon!!!! XD


	16. Sin Marcha Atras

Niños y niñas!!!! ALERTA de LeMoN!!!! Asi que con la dvertencia dada... lean! XD

por cierto, los personajes son de Rumiko.... la idea loca si que es mia... XD

Capitulo 16: Sin Marcha Atrás

Parecían dos niños huyendo del mundo para demostrarse algo que era mas claro que agua para los dos. Las circunstancias se las hacían más difíciles, pero lograrían encontrar una salida para esto. Lo único que importaba en esos momentos era aprovechar el tiempo.

Entraron a su habitación, la que estaba al fondo del segundo piso y por tanto, la más alejada de todo... ya estando dentro, la pelinegra se arrojo a sus brazos y este al recibió de la mejor manera. Se besaban tan calmadamente y sin preocupaciones como si fuera un día normal. El aire falto y se miraron a los ojos, el fuego de lo prohibido ya estaba en sus pupilas y las del ojidorado destellaban como nunca y de la nada... Se estaban riendo, era como jugar a las escondidas con los demás y eso les gustaba a los dos. La habitación que se encontraba en penumbra no fue un obstáculo para que encontraran la cama mullida y dispuesta para ambos.

Mentiras a mis ojos

Fallarás si me tocas

No se puede olvidarla

Una mentira que habla...

Sin hacer el más leve ruido, se dejaron caer en la cama, aun jugando con sus labios, mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Ya en una ocasión lo habían hecho, pero habían sido interrumpidos. Esta vez sería diferente, nada ni nadie evitaría que no concluyesen con algo que sus cuerpos y almas anhelaban con pasión y un poco de lujuria...

Y que palabras no tiene

Pero dirán lo que quiere

Cada quien tiene sus limites

Los tuyos los entendí bien...

Además del calor del momento, tenía miedo, si... miedo a descubrir que después de esto, todo quedará olvidado y sus vidas seguirían tal cual estaban antes de conocerse. Kagome se tenso ante esto.

¿qué pasa? – la voz ronca y algo molesta del ojidorado le susurro al oído. La miro directo a los ojos. _Turbación.... _– si quieres... podemos dejarlo hasta aquí - ¡Demonios! De donde le salió decir eso... estaba tan "animado" que la idea de dejarlo por segunda vez inconcluso le inquieto. _Tendré que darme otra ducha fría... _

¡NOO! Es que... ¿noseraotranochedeplacersoloparati? – por lo bajito y rápido que lo dijo, el otro no logro entenderle

¿qué dijiste? Kag, deja de tener miedo a esto... déjate llevar por lo que ambos sentimos...

Y según tú... ¿qué sientes por mí?

Amor... ¿qué mas podría sentir por quien me ha mantenido vivo todos estos años? – la sonrisa de satisfacción de ella por la respuesta fue un gran regalo para él. La pelinegra recordó en la forma en que este le conoció en Tokio y el por que nunca se le presento: _el mismo miedo que ella sintió hace unos minutos, miedo al estúpido rechazo... _con una firme sonrisa y dejando la tirantez, se atrevió a besarle y poco a poco, regresaron al ritmo antes puesto.

Era tan extraño para ambos, como si fuese su primera vez, ella siendo casada; le era hasta ridículo no saber que parte tocar, sin sentirse ruborizada y para él, era como descubrir algo nuevo y excitante en ella, que le detenía por momentos para no ser tan brusco. Si esta sería la única vez para ellos, por lo menos tendría que ser inolvidable para los dos. El mismo lo dijo... _lo hacían por amor... no por una mera atracción sexual o algo por el estilo..._

Y habiendo ya entendido

Me sirvo de beber

De noche cuando el cielo brilla

Pero no hay luna ni una estrella...

Ya dejándola solo con sus bragas y su sostén, por primera vez, quedo maravillado con la figura de ella, tan dispuesta y solo para él. La mirada penetrante que el ojidorado sostenía sobre su cuerpo, en lugar de sentirla incomoda, la hizo sentir poderosa en la forma en que este no encontraba palabras. Se miraron un instante y ella fue la que con parsimonia le bajo el cierre del pantalón. Kagome rio por lo bajo de solo imaginarse su miembro dentro de ella. Este momento se junto al del Inuyasha tratando de quitar el sostén, que de la parte de atrás, se detenía por cintas entrecruzadas, al igual que los corsés antiguos.

¡demonios! ¿cómo te pones esto? – vio la diversión de la chica – no se porque se ponen cosas tan difíciles de quitar...

Tontito... eso es un adorno – puso una mano sobre el centro, cerca del esternón y con un ligero clic de un broche, este se abrió... - ¿lo ves? No era tan difícil...

Veo que tendré que ver más el tipo de ropa que usas...

La risilla que la pelinegra soltaría se quedo atorado en su garganta, al sentir como este succionaba uno de sus pezones, mientras que con las manos le despojaba de la prenda, la dejó totalmente sumergida a su merced. De lo cual estaba más que satisfecho.

Bajo un poco mas hasta llegar a u ombligo y un poco mas abajo, hasta donde le permitió esa tela estorbosa... aun estaba con esos pantaloncitos... cada bezo, cada caricia y cada roce le dejaba una marca indeleble, casi como fuego, el mismo fuego que sus ojos destellaban en esos instantes.

Recordare

El miedo que

Que mojaba mis ojos

Pero olvidarte

Ya era imposible...

Le mordisqueo el lóbulo al no mas reincorporarse, quería llevarla hasta los limites, para pasar a su cuello, entre su perfume y el olor de sus cabellos; se sentía mas que mareado y a la vez, con tanta paz... el solo tenerla así... despertaba tantas cosas dormidas dentro de él... ternura... cariño... protección... amor...

Los constantes gemidos y quejidos de ella, eran como los de una colegiala o los de una... a lo que su mente maquino, una simple pregunta asalto su cabeza...

_¿Es que ella jamás gozo de lo que era hacer el amor?_

Algunos de los movimientos torpes de ella, se lo delataban y la vena de su orgullo se hincho más de lo acostumbrado. El arte aprendido en años, no le serviría de nada, esta era una experiencia nueva... nueva, por que Kagome era la mujer a la que amaba como loco.

Sin dejar de atender sus montes, la miro de reojo y se divirtió al verla con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una parte de las sabanas entre sus dientes. En eso recordó el lugar donde se encontraban... _Su casa... _y en unos metros mas allá, tanto Sango como la anciana Kaede yacían en sus camas... pero como dominar sus impulsos ante lo que un día creyó un imposible... ¡¡¿¿CÓMO??!! Kami... ¿Cómo?

Ya no recordaras,

El miedo que

He esperado probaras,

Probándolo yo

Que todo feliz naciera

Y veloz terminara...

Ella aun con su capri negro y él solo en bóxer... no se le hizo justo... estaba impaciente, ya no aguantaba el constante roce de su parte con el abdomen plano de ella. _Necesitaba tenerla ya... ¡maldición! _Y como si la pelinegra lograse leer sus pensamientos, coloco sus dedos a un lado del pantaloncillo oscuro y halando muy despacio para el deleite de esos orbes doradas que la consumían con la forma tan penetrante de mirar la desesperante forma en que le torturaba, le susurro

Esto ayudara algo, ¿no? – bajando la mirada para mirar extasiada el bulto entre su bóxer... no era por el largo tiempo de no tener nada de actividad con su esposo, pero es que todo lo que inmiscuía a Inuyasha le daba siempre un matiz de misterio y éxtasis... _ quien me viera... yo una desesperada sexual... _ vio la forma casi violenta en que le arrebato la prenda y por primera vez sus sexos se rozaron a través de las delgadas prendas. Ella dejo escapar un sonoro gemido ante la sensación – ¿me piensas torturar?

Ta vez... – resoplo en su oído, haciendo que esta chocara su cuerpo aun más contra el cincelado del ojidorado – shh... baja la voz... nos pueden escuchar – una risilla se dejo escuchar de los dos y fundiéndose de nuevo en otro beso, callaron las voces.

Rodaron en la cama, quedando ahora Kag sentada en abdomen y sus piernas a sus costados, le miro. Además de la mirada penetrante y lujuriosa que Inuyasha le dirigía en esos momentos, sus labios hinchados y la sonrisa de admiración, hicieron que los colores se elevaran más sobre su rostro.

La lacerante distancia

Entre confianza e ilusión

Es una puerta abierta

Y una que no se cierra

Y que palabra no tiene...

Pero él se quedaba atrás con la imagen única de ella. Los cabellos alborotados, dándole un toque salvaje _ y todo gracias a mí... _el ego se apodero de él. Sus ojos chocolate destellaban como nunca y el vaivén de su respiración hacía que sus pechos subieran y bajaran de forma irregular. Ambos se miraron y Kag se agazapo hasta llegar a su cuello, dejando su propia marca, de la misma manera en que él lo hizo rato antes. El aroma de él era tan único, como a bosque... no era para tanto pensarlo, él ya sabía como hacerla temblar... y los celos aparecieron, solo que en mal momento, ya que estando mordisqueando una de sus tetillas, le agarro mas de la cuenta y...

¡Arrg! – Sintió como de repente el cuerpo pequeño se tensara antes de morderlo... algo estaba pasando... _¿acaso se estaba arrepintiendo de nuevo? _

¿estas seguro de lo que sientes por mi? Digo... no será otra de tus aventuras, con tantos países recorridos... no creo que te vayas a conformar conmigo... teniendo a mujeres mas bellas... – esto lo cambio estoicamente, ya que en realidad quería decir "con mas experiencia" se mordió el labio inferior, no derramaría ninguna lágrima

Tontita... claro que sé que lo único que quiero desde ahora hasta mi muerte es estar contigo... por que te amo... ¿qué tanto te cuesta creerlo? Y para mi eres la mas hermosa de las mujeres, además... – tomándola por las caderas la sentó a propósito sombre su zona - ... crees que me excitaría a propósito... no, pequeña, tu lo hiciste... – los colores subieron de nuevo y la respiración agitada de ella también.

Entonces... no hagas repetir la pregunta...

Oh... claro que no...

Y así con un rápido movimiento, la dejó bajo su cuerpo, procurando no dejarle el peso total de su cuerpo, solo una leve presión... la beso desenfrenadamente y son un sutil, pero efectivo desliz, la desposo de su ultima prenda. Esta rapidez la tomo por sorpresa y más cuando se quito su bóxer... todo en ellos era totalmente erótico, tardaron años en conocerse, cometer sus errores y madurar; pero había servido para algo, muy bueno... friccionó la punta de su miembro con su clítoris y si no fuera por que seguían besándose como locos... ella habría gritado. Era más, ese grito, en medio del juego de sus lenguas fue un adictivo potente para el ojidorado, que siguió con esa dulce tortura hasta que la sintió mojarse.

Inu... ah... – la voz entrecortada y sensual de la pelinegra, termino por liberar esa fiera escondida en él y de una vez por todas... la penetro... rápido y limpio... directo en su punto. Las uñas de ella se incrustaron en su espalda, dejándole unos lindos arañazos.

Con las siguientes embestidas, lentas y llenas de pasión, dejó que su interior se acomodara a la intromisión. El choque de sus caderas y pechos, hacia que las embestidas aumentaran de ritmo, hasta llagar a un punto donde ninguno de los dos atinaba la realidad con la fantasía de lo que estaban experimentando. Era como morir y volver a la vida con cada entrada y salida.

Pero dirá lo que quiere

Hay diferencia entre amor

Y toda su dependencia

Te llamo si puedo o

Me mata tu ausencia...

Colores, sensaciones y corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo era poco describir en esos instantes... solo sabían que eran nuevas experiencias y que por nada querían dejarlas de sentir. Largas y transparentes gotas de sudor, recorrían sus pieles, como prueba de agotador ejercicio.

Se sentía genial, pero por alguna razón, el ojidorado no estaba complacido, así que sentándola aun estando dentro de ella, siguió embistiéndola. Esta rodeo sus manos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo de su acompañante y arqueando su torso lo más que pudo, le ayudo a introducirse hasta el fondo. El clímax en ella llego, gritando su nombre, como si fuera lo único a lo que pudiera aferrarse. Fueron tan solo unos segundos, pero para ella, fue como una eternidad en la que su cuerpo y mente estaban perdido en un lugar muy lejos de ahí y a la vez, estaba completamente conectada con el agente.

Por este amor estoy sufriendo

Que mas lo vivo menos aprendo

Se quedara así...

No tardo mucho para que él se le uniera, dejando parte de su esencia en ella. Estando así, en la misma posición, dejaron que sus respiraciones se regularan un poco. Kagome después de reparar en lo recién pasado, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de él; sus ojos estaban más dorados que nunca, como cuando ves el oro derretirse. El quiso salir a su pesar, pero ella le reprendió con la mirada y el leve gesto de sus labios le enterneció. Aun no podía creerse la suerte de que ella guardase parte de inocencia en su interior. Era tan afortunado.

Muchas gracias... – dijo la pelinegra después de un rato, Inuyasha la miro directo y la diversión en sus ojos era natural, sin matices de coquetería, para nada, era una felicidad genuina, tanto que deseo no separarse de su lado, pero su realidad era otra.

_En unas horas partirás y no la volverás a tener como hoy..._

Su conciencia le había dado un golpe bajo, quizás sería la ultima vez que tocaría su cuerpo, mientras que a su regreso, el esposo tendría todos los derechos que el mundo le daba con ella. De solo pensar que otro la tocara de la misma forma desenfrenada que él lo había echo esa misma noche, le volvía loco, pero se contuvo; no quería arruinar esos preciosos minutos a su lado.

Las gracias son para ti... me hiciste creer de nuevo que los milagros existen, eres lo mas hermoso que la vida me ha dado pequeña... gracias por existir... – termino por decir este al oír a **su mujer**, por que era de él... de eso no había duda.

La abrazo con toda la ternura que esa mujer le producía, como deseaba tenerla así para toda su vida, sentirla segura bajo su protección. Ella cabía tan bien entre su cuerpo, como si ella fuera la otra parte de su molde. Depositando cortos besos en su cuello se dejo embriagar por su aroma. Respiro hondo y descansando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, se dejo caer en la cama con ella en su regazo y cayeron dormidos, sin antes arroparse y acomodarla mejor para su descanso.

Decírtelo ahora de toda manera

Pero luego nada cambiara

Se quedara así

Hablarte otra vez pero todavía

Yo olvidando te amaré...

Eran las 4 de la madrugada, cuando el ojidorado despertó, al sentir a Kagome tan bien acomodada en su pecho, gruño por tener que moverla. Era hora de salir de la casa sin ser visto y llegar donde su hermano y los demás le esperaban. De seguro Miroku ya sabía de su ausentismo y de donde se encontraría... trato de no moverla mucho, dejándole una almohada como reemplazo, busco sus ropas en el piso.

¿Inuyasha? – la chica con todo y su cuidado, se había despertado y le miraba con una gran sonrisa

Disculpa, no quería despertarte, sigue durmiendo... debes estar cansada – lo ultimo le hizo gracia al recordar el por que de su cansancio

Si... ¿por que será?- trato de ser lo mas normal, pero la mirada fuerte no le ayudaba en nada. Era como si pudiera verle desnuda a través de la tela de la sabana – cuídate... – se movió en la cama, se incorporo teniendo cuidado de la tela no dejara al descubierto sus pechos.

Esta era una tentadora invitación que Inuyasha no fue capaz de resistir. Como un felino llego hasta ella y embriagándose en sus labios, esta se echo para atrás, cayendo de nuevo sobre el mullido colchón. Enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de él, le masajeo como solo ella sabía hacerlo. De un ligero roce pasaron a prácticamente devorarse los labios. Eran tan adictivos que era imposible romper el momento.

Por cada abrazo un regalo

Aunque si luego estaré solo

Nunca pensando

Nunca queriendo...

Pero tenía que irse... a su pesar, así que reuniendo la poca cordura logro separarse de sus labios y mirarla con un falso enojo.

Si sigues así... no te dejare dormir... ya sabes de lo que soy capaz... no me tientes... tengo que irme. Sesshomaru puede darse cuenta que no estoy en la casa...

Esta bien... y yo que ya me la pasaba bien... – reprocho esta y dejando caer la sabana siguió - ... lastima que tu tengas que irte... – si antes de esa noche estaba confundida, lo sucedido le había dado tal confianza con él para hacerle estas jugarretas

Oh... no, Kagome; no lo hagas... – rápidamente le subió la sabana sin antes maldecir por la invitación tan tentadora y el dolor que se acumulaba en su entrepierna... – Bruja... pórtate bien.

Con un corto beso se despidió de ella, sin antes decirle que la amaba mucho y que tenía más vidas que un gato como para morir...

Sabía que la puerta estaba asegurada desde el interior y que las llaves estaban a un costado de la entrada. Encontró un juego y rápidamente abrió la puerta. La calle aun estaba llena de estrellas. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y girando su cabeza para ver la ventana de ella, con la luz encendida, la delgada silueta le miraba entre las cortinas.

Sabiendo que nunca cambiara

Se quedará así

Mentirás a mis ojos

Fallaras si me tocas...

Llego a la otra casa y con su arte, entro sin ser visto. Entre abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sesshomaru y este estaba mas que dormido. Suspiro aliviado y entrando en la propia, se llevo el susto de su vida al encender la luz y ver alguien que le conocía tan bien, sentado en su cama y con una mirada no tan sana...

¡Miroku! ¿no deberías estar en tu cama? – estuvo a punto de pegarle por el susto

No realmente... además tengo una espinita de curiosidad... ¿en donde estuviste hasta hace unos minutos? Y no vayas a mentir... – esa mirada libidinosa, era tan molesta como su amigo a la hora de sacarle información

¡Keh! No te interesa... anda, quítate que quiero dormir una hora... – arrojándose en la cama cerro sus ojos, no quería más insinuaciones. Solo quería despejarse y lograr su cometido. Por eso estaba ahí, aunque estaba enamorado de ella... _tengo que hacerlo... _se dijo a si mismo. Quizás eso... sería la prueba más difícil de su vida...

Por lo risueño que vienes no me queda duda de lo que Sango dijo... – se levanto raudo, si esto no servía... nada lo haría, pero conociéndole... caería

¿qué dijo Sango? – si... era tan predecible...

Pues que tarde o temprano harías caer en razón a mi amiga, ¿Verdad Rin? – la castaña fue quien respondió saliendo de la penumbra de una esquina junto con la otra amiga que sonreían de oreja a oreja

Pero... – ver tanta gente en su habitación le enmudeció. Le fulmino al de coleta y prosiguió - ... ¿qué hacen aquí?

Obvio... dejando que Kag y tu resolvieran su vida... ¿qué más? – respondió Rin tan calmada que sorprendió al ojidorado – de Kaede- sama no había que temer... es tan sorda cuando duerme que ni un tifón la despertaría...

Muy bien... eso quería decir que todos sabían lo que había pasado entre ellos... que bien, ¿no?

¿de donde sacaron que paso algo?

Pues... después de verles subir por las gradas, no fue gran sorpresa lo que pasaría y nos venimos a hacerle compañía a Miroku- sama – de nuevo, la ojicafés contesto. El ojiazules hizo el ademan de Salir de ahí y los tres salieron dejándole entre sorprendido y relajado.

_Bueno... tarde o temprano se sabría, por lo visto sus amigas estaba de su lado..._

Continuara...

La canción es "El miedo que..." de Tiziano Ferro

sin mas y mas... agradecimeintos a:

kagome-chan-1985 y a lindakagome por seguir dandome las ganas de seguir publicando este fic!

las quiero niñas preciosas!!!


End file.
